Parcourir des kilomètres à pied et tuer un dragon ? Easy !
by Naelor-Alexya
Summary: Il était une fois... Moi. Je suis tombée, et me suis blessée, telle une calamité, et puis "POUF !", me voila en compagnie de treize nains, un hobbit et un magicien un peu vicieux à la (re)conquête d'une montagne gardée par un dragon...Yeah, ça claque comme histoire, non ? (Je suis nulle en résumés...) /SPOILERS/
1. Prologue

Salout tout le monde, et toi en particulier, lecteur qui prend la peine de lire ces lignes !  
Voici le prologue d'une fiction en cours d'écriture. Ma première fic sur le monde de Tolkien. :)

Bref je te laisse lire. (oui, je tutoie mes lecteurs, j'aime bien :3)

Disclaimer : Tout appartient au grand et merveilleux John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Sauf Maëra. :)

* * *

Confortablement - ou pas – assise sur une banquette du train, de la musique dans les oreilles, je relisais pour la cinquième fois Le Hobbit. Je venais de passer la bataille des cinq armées et Bilbo venait de se réveiller, bientôt viendrait la mort de Thorïn, ainsi que celle de Kili et Fili. Je ne pouvais me retenir de verser une larme en lisant les derniers mots prononcé par le Roi sous La Montagne. Oui, je sais, je suis une petite nature, et alors ?!...

Le train était presque vide aujourd'hui, enfin, ce train-là n'avais jamais été très remplis. Je rentrais chez moi, après une dure semaine, avec mon sac de cours ainsi que ma valise avec mes affaires de la semaine. J'étais interne, être dans un lycée à deux heures de chez soi oblige. Ce n'étais pas qu'il n'y avait pas de lycée proche de chez moi, mais plutôt qu'il n'y en avait aucun qui avait ce que je voulais faire.

Nous étions en Mai, dans une semaine, ce serai mon anniversaire, et l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin...

Soudain, un message du conducteur me tira de mes pensées « Suite à quelques problèmes sur la voie, le trafic sera perturbé durant les prochaines minutes, veuillez rester calme. Merci »...

… Vous avez vu le film « Prédictions » ?! Moi oui, et depuis j'ai toujours peur qu'un train sorte de la voie et aille écraser tout le monde... C'était pas mon jour.

Je commençais à stresser un peu, qu'entendait-il par « le trafic sera perturbé » ?!

Malheureusement pour moi, la réponse vint très rapidement. Je sentis le train ralentir d'un coup, et j'aurais atterri par terre si je ne m'étais pas agrippée. Puis, le train redémarra rapidement, en même temps que la lumière s'éteignit, me plongeant, moi et les autres passagers, dans le noir complet. La lumière n'étais pas revenue que le train freina à nouveau, mais plus soudainement, cette fois, et avant que j'ai pus comprendre quelque chose, je glissai de mon siège, ma tête allant taper contre la banquette d'en face, et je me retrouvais au sol. Mon crane me lançait, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à faire du golf avec, un peu comme Bullroarer Took, l'ancêtre de Bilbo, avait fait avec le roi des Goblins, Golfimbul... Enfin, bon, j'avais super mal à la tête, et je sentais un liquide chaud couler le long de mon front. Génial, j'aurais une super cicatrice à la Harry Potter !

Non, sérieux, je me demandait comment je sortirais de là, ou si quelqu'un me trouverais à temps. Mon cerveau commençais à s'embrouiller, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, le sang continuait de couler le long de mon visage, mais je n'avais plus vraiment mal, je ne sentais pas mon corps, tout simplement... Puis, mes yeux se fermèrent, doucement, et tout ne fut plus que silence et obscurité.

Néanmoins, il y avait une chose dont j'étais sure

je n'étais pas morte, je le savait...

Je me réveillais en sentant de l'herbe me chatouiller les oreilles et le cou... Attendez, de l'herbe ?! Je ne comprenais plus rien, en et plus, ma tête avait recommencé à me faire mal. J'essayai de me lever, et lentement, membre après membre, muscle après muscle, je réussi à me tenir debout. Quelque chose me troubla alors que j'observais l'environnement qui m'entourait, déjà que je n'étais pas bien grande, mais il me semblait avoir rapetissé d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres... Enfin, j'étais dans une sorte de forêt, enfin non, j'étais dans une forêt, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis « sorte », parce que c'était bel et bien une forêt. Mais pas une forêt que je connaissait en tout cas, l'endroit ne me disait rien... Après quelque seconde, je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours mon livre dans les mains, et mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, et je remarquais aussi mon sac à dos, par terre à quelques pas de moi. Mais par contre, il n'y avais aucune trace de ma valise, à mon plus grand désespoir, j'avais toutes mes affaires dedans !

Mon cerveau marchait comme au ralentis, et il me fallut plusieurs seconde – ou minutes – pour me rendre compte qu'il fallait bien que je bouge si je voulais découvrir ou j'avais atterri, et avoir une chance de sortir de ce bois. Je ramassait mon sac et après avoir rangé mon livre dedans, l'avoir balancé sur mon dos, et fourré mes écouteurs dans ma poche avec mon portable, je pris vers la gauche.

Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je devais bien choisir une direction, et que je suis gauchère.

Donc, après avoir marché longtemps, je décidait de m'arrêter quelques minutes pour me reposer, la nuit allait bientôt tomber, et je ne savait pas ou aller... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je les entende, ils étaient à plusieurs mètres devant moi, et semblaient être tout un groupe. Ils avaient attaché leurs poneys aux arbres à coté, et avaient allumé un feu... L'odeur de nourriture parvint jusqu'à mes narines et fit grogner mon ventre. À la distance à laquelle j'étais, je ne pouvais pas les voir précisément, mais ils devaient être une dizaine.

Je fus coupée dans mes observations par une lame froide contre la gorge. Mon sang se figea, alors que la personne derrière moi prenais la parole...

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ça t'a plu.  
Si c'est le cas, ce serai gentil de laisser une review, et même si t'aime pas, d'ailleurs, j'accepte les critiques (constructives, de préférence).

Désolée pour les fautes, si il y en a (je me suis relue, mais bon, on ne voit jamais tout.)


	2. GROSSE BRUTE ! Et explications

Salut !  
Me voila de retour, avec le chapitre 1 ! (Presque exclusivement écrit en cours. Qui a dit que la physique, ça inspirait pas ?!) :D  
Tu peux pas savoir comment ça m'a fait plaisir de voir tant de gens qui aiment et suivent ma fiction, alors que j'ai juste mis le prologue !  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, et même plus !

Bref, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien... blablabla, je me répète, je sais...

* * *

Chapitre 1

"GROSSE BRUTE !" Et explications avec le vieux barbu.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?! Et que faites vous ici ?! Vous nous espionnez, vous êtes au service des orques, ou des gobelins, ou même encore de ces stupides elfes ?! Allez, avouez ! Dit la personne derrière moi avec une voix grave, en roulant les « R », à la russe.  
...

- Mais tu va me laisser parler à la fin ?! Criais-je en me retournant. Et puis, la politesse t'a jamais appris ?! La moindre des choses serait de baisser ton cure dent, il a l'air de légèrement piquer !

-Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?! Cria-t-il, à son tour, en me soulevant par le devant de ma veste en cuir, me faisant quitter la terre ferme. Je vais vous emmener aux autres, on verra ensuite ce que l'on fera de vous. L'entendis-je dire derrière mes cris et tentatives de morsure.

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE PORTER LES GENS COMME ÇA !? Repose-moi tout de suite, GROSSE BRUTE ! TU ME FAIT MAL AU COU ! » M'égosillais je en plantant mes ongles dans ses énormes mains. Ce qui n'avais pas beaucoup d'effet...

Je me mis alors à observer mon ravisseur, sans cesser de me tortiller. Il était juste un peu plus grand que moi, mais vu que j'avais rétrécie il devait faire à peu près la taille que je faisait avant d'arriver ici. Ce n'étais pas grand pour un homme adulte, non, c'était même très petit. Mais, peut-être que ce n'étais pas un humain... Mais un nain ! Après tout, il avait une longue barbe et des cheveux tressés, il était petit et fort, et il était habillé tout en vêtements de fourrure. Serait-il possible que je soit en Terre du Milieu ?!... Non, j'étais en situation critique, et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer des truc impossibles. Je rangeais cette hypothèse très peu probable dans un coin de mon cerveau, en arrivant vers leur campement.

Mais elle revint à la charge quand je vit les voyageurs, c'était bien des nains, j'en aurait mis ma main à couper... Il étaient douze, et étaient accompagnés d'un petit être aux grand pieds et d'un vieillard à barbe blanche... Alors, si je me trouvais bien en présence de la compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield, comme ça semblait être le cas (Peut-être que je rêvais, mais ma douleur à la tête raya cette hypothèse. On ne ressent pas la douleur, dans les rêves, non !?)... Euh... Où en étais-je ?... À oui, voila ! Donc, si je me trouvais bien en présence de la compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield, ou étais le treizième nain ?! Cette question occupait mes pensée quand une forme se détacha de l'ombre de arbres et s'avança au milieu des autres petits êtres, faisant tinter le gland d'argent accroché à son capuchon bleu ciel.

« - Thorïn... » Murmurais-je à mon grand étonnement, et celui des autres, qui, bien sûr, m'avaient entendus.

Le dénommé Thorïn fronça les sourcil en m'entendant prononcer son nom, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de me scruter de son regard bleu profond. Je soutint son regard aussi longtemps que je pus, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais bientôt, la brute me jeta à terre sans aucune délicatesse, et j'atterris sur les fesses aux milieu de treize nains qui me dévisageaient - Gandalf et Bilbo étaient restés en arrière-.

Certains sortirent leurs armes, au cas ou ils devraient me trancher la tête vite fait bien fait, si jamais je disait ou faisait un truc de travers.

J'avalais ma salive. Je passai ma main sur mon front, pour éponger la sueur, quand ma manche frôla ma blessure, qui s'ouvrit, et le sang se remit à couler.

Bilbo se faufila alors entre les nains et se planta devant moi, mais face aux autres.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec vous ?! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, regardez, et elle est blessée en plus !

- Elle m'a insulté, et a essayé de me morde ! S'exclama la grosse brute qui m'avait trouvée.

- Monsieur Dwalin, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait peut-être agis différemment si vous aviez été plus courtois avec elle. » Ajouta Bilbo.

Mon estime pour ce petit hobbit grandit beaucoup ce jour là.

Dwalin -j'aurais dû me douter que c'était lui- grogna en l'entendant me défendre, mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de me fusiller du regard.  
Bilbo s'accroupit ensuite à côté de moi.

« - Je me présente, Bilbo Baggins, hobbit, et quatorzième membre de la compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Moi c'est Maëra, euh... humaine.

-… Elle est petite pour une humaine... Ricana un nain à barbe rousse -sûrement Glóïn-, quelques uns ricanèrent avec lui.

- Enchanté, Maëra. Dit Bilbo, ignorant les autres et leurs moqueries. Je fis de même;

- De même, Bilbo. Lui dit-je avec un sourire. Euh... Enfin, je souhaiterais parler à Gandalf, si c'est possible. » Demandais-je timidement. -Moi ?! Timide ?! C'est la meilleure !-

Le petit bonhomme me regarda avec curiosité et étonnement, avec de hocher la tête et se relever. Il m'aida à me remettre debout et me dis de le suivre. On s'éloigna un peu du camp, je sentais les regards des autres, et surtout celui de Thorïn, dans mon dos.

Une fois arrivés près du magicien, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, on s'arrêta.

« - Gandalf, voici Maëra. Elle souhaiterais vous parler. Expliqua le Hobbit, avant de faire demi-tour, jugeant avec raison que la conversation qui allait suivre ne le regardais en rien.

- Alors, Maëra ?! Demanda le vieillard en me regardant dans les yeux de sous ses sourcils broussailleux.

- Et bien, c'est une longue histoire... Il vaut mieux nous asseoir. » Lui répondis-je.

Une fois assis par terre, Le magicien se contenta de me regarder, attendant que je prenne la parole.

…

« Tout d'abord... Euh, ça peut paraître difficile à croire... Mais, enfin... Je viens d'un autre monde. » Commençais-je, hésitante. Je fermais ensuite ma bouche, m'attendant à une quelconque remarque de sa part. Mais non, il n'avait pas l'ai décidé à parler, et ne semblais pas si surpris... Ou, du moins, il ne le laissait pas paraître... Se laisse pas facilement impressionner le père Gandalf...

Je continuais donc de parler, supposant qu'il voulait de plus amples explications

« Alors, je viens d'un autre monde, donc. Et tout à l'heure, dans l'après-midi, je rentrais chez moi en train. Un train, en clair, est une sorte de machine qui nous permet de voyager plus vite qu'à cheval... ou que n'importe quel autre moyen de transport. Donc, je rentrais chez moi en train, et puis, les lumières se sont éteintes et le train s'est arrêté d'un coup. J'ai glissée de mon siège et me suis cognée la tête. C'est vachement douloureux d'ailleurs. Dis-je en montrant ma blessure à la tête. Enfin bon, je suis tombée, et me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais ici, en Terre du Milieu. J'ai marché pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive vers votre campement. La suite vous la connaissez... J'ai bien crus que c'était un rêve, mais, il ne me semble pas qu'on ressente la douleur dans les rêves. Et en plus de ma blessure à la tête, mon poignet droit me fait un mal de chien. » Grimaçais-je en remuant le dit-poignet.

Gandalf pris alors la parole ;

« - Et bien, jeune Maëra, je ne peux vous cacher que votre histoire et votre monde m'intéressent grandement. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi vous avez atterri ici. Et je sais encore moins comment vous renvoyer chez vous. Mais je sais que rien ne se produit jamais sans raison valable. Donc je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes arrivée ici dans un but précis. Aussi insignifiant soit-il.»

… Merci, ça fait plaisir...

« - Alors, je crois qu'il serai sage que vous restiez avec nous, et que vous poursuiviez la quête de Thorïn et sa compagnie. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Fondcombe... Ensuite, nous verrons ce que nous ferons de vous. Je préfère vous amener avec nous, que vous laisser livrée à vous même, dans cet endroit dont vous ignorez tout. Enfin, bien sûr, c'est si vous êtes d'accord. Continua-t-il.

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, et puis... ce serai très stupide de ma part de refuser, alors que vous m'offrez gratos de la nourriture, un abris, un feu, et toute une bande de gardes du corps ! Répondis-je vivement.

- C'était pour être sûr. Dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez forcée... Enfin, j'ai encore beaucoup de questions à vous poser, notamment sur le pourquoi du comment vous me connaissez, et connaissez Thorïn... Mais pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser manger, vous reposer, et surtout, soigner vos blessures, avant qu'elles ne s'aggravent. Conclut-il.

Il se leva ensuite, et me tendit sa main, pour m'aider à me relever. Une fois debout, il m'emmena vers le campement. Je craignait la réaction des nains en apprenant la nouvelle. Je ne serais pas étonnée de les entendre grogner et se plaindre à l'idée que je les suivrais à présent. Mais peu importe, comme Bilbo, je leur prouverais de quoi je suis capable ! Enfin, si je suis capable de quelque chose, autre que de faire déféquer (j'aime ce mot !) le monde et prouver ma maturité (oui, oui, je suis très mature... Et j'aime l'ironie) dès que l'occasion de faire n'importe quoi se présente...

En arrivant au camp, je sentis tout les regards sur moi, mais le pire, c'est que j'avais l'impression que Thorïn ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux... J'avais une sérieuse envie de lui demander -très gentiment bien sûr, comme à mon habitude- si j'avais quelque chose sur le visage. Mais je me ravisai, jugeant que crier sur le nain et me le mettre à dos dès le début du voyage, n'était pas une très bonne idée, si je voulais survivre plus d'une journée...

Gandalf allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais je pris la paroles avant lui, m'adressant aux nains;

« Alors, euh, papy Gandalf m'a proposé très sagement vous accompagner dans votre quête, du moins, jusqu'à Fondcombe. Parce que, je ne suis pas d'ici, et qu'il ne sais pas comment me renvoyer chez moi, et puis, je ne pourrais survivre ici toute seule plus de quelques jours... 'Fin bref, même si ça vous plaît pas, je suis partie pour squatter avec vous pendant encore un bon bout de temps ! » Expliquais-je avec un sourire -que mon prof d'Histoire aurait qualifié d'insolent, même si ce n'était nullement mon intention-. Les nains ne dirent rien, m'observant avec étonnement et... Étonnement ! Thorïn fut le premier à briser le silence. Avec un reniflement de dédain, il s'éloigna de nous et alla s'asseoir au près du feu, qui rougeoyait dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante, et il se mit à ruminer sombrement ses pensée... Et bah, si il était toujours comme ça, j'allais m'amuser, moi, pendant ce voyage.  
Oui, je déteste les personnes orgueilleuses, qui grognent tout le temps, croient qu'il ont la science infuse et jugent les gens trop vite... Et si le « normalement-roi-sous-la-montagne » ne se déridait pas rapidement, il apprendrait ce qu'est la vie, parole de Maëra !

Parce que, plus énervante, exaspérante, agaçante, irritante, que moi -quand je m'y met- y a pas, et il risquerait de s'en rendre compte très bientôt... *rire diabolique, sadique, style « mouhahahahaha »*

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 1 ! Encore une fois, je m'excuse si il y a des fautes...  
N'hésite pas à laisser ton avis, que t'ai aimé ou pas. !

Ah, et, si ça t'intéresse, je compte poster un chapitre toutes les semaines à peu près .. Mais le chapitre 2 aura peut être un peu de retard, parce que je suis en stage la semaine prochaine et que je trouverais peut être pas le temps d'écrire...

À bientôt pour la suite ;)


	3. Folie quand tu nous tiens

Salut salut !  
Enfin, je poste le chapitre 2... J'ai presque... Bon OK, j'ai carrément une semaine de retard, je suis désolée ! Mais, comme j'avais dit, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire pendant mon stage... Enfin, bon, j'ai quand même fini par poster ce chapitre ! Hourra ! :D

OK, je me tais... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2  
Folie, quand tu nous tiens...

Assise près du feu, un bol de ragoût chaud -préparé par Bilbo, attention, ça rigole pas!- dans les mains, je répondais du mieux que je pouvais aux questions des nains

« - Dites-moi, Maëra, quel âge avez-vous ?

- D'abord, interdiction de me vouvoyer, ensuite, j'ai 15 ans, mais j'en aurais 16 la semaine prochaine. » Répondis-je

Tout les nains me regardaient avec attention, attendant que je leur dise quel jour ça tombait.

« - Nous somme bien le 12 Mai ?! Demandais-je, me disant soudain que ce n'était peut être pas la même date ici que chez moi.

- Oui, nous sommes le vendredi 12 Mai...

- … De l'an 2941 du 3e âge. Répondirent Bilbo et Ori, les seuls qui semblaient avoir un minimum de notion du temps.

- Donc, j'aurais 16 ans mardi prochain, le 16. Leur dis-je avec un sourire

- Vous- Tu est bien jeune. Dit Balin.

- C'est vrai, je suis le plus jeune de la compagnie mais j'ai quand même cinquante bonnes années de plus que toi... Ajouta Kili, avec un sourire taquin.

- Mais sinon, Maëra, tu a dit que tu venais de loin. Mais d'où exactement ? Demanda Bofur.

- Euh... Je viens de l'Ouest... D'au delà de la mer.

- Vraiment ?! S'exclamèrent les nains, les yeux brillant d'intérêt et d'admiration.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?! S'enquit Fili.

- Et bien, c'est une longue histoire, très compliquée, aussi. Répondis-je. Mais je ne suis pas prête à la raconter maintenant, pour plein de raisons. Désolée...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, tu doit en avoir assez de nos questions... Excuses-nous.

- Oh, non, vous ne me... » Commençais-je, mais je fus coupée par Bilbo, qui revenait vers nous, chargé de rubans de tissues, d'un torchon et d'un bol d'eau qui avait chauffé sur le feu.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il était parti... Les hobbits sont vraiment super forts quand il est question de se faire discret...

Enfin bref, Bilbo me coupa.

« - Excusez-moi. Mais, Maëra, votr- ton bandage doit être changé tout les deux heures, pour éviter que ça ne s'infecte. »

Ah, oui, le bandage. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Après être arrivée au campement, et une fois la surprise des nains passée, ils avaient été très gentils avec moi (pour la plupart en tout cas). Balin et Bilbo avaient soignés ma blessure et m'avaient mis un bandage autour de la tête, et un au poignet, qui était cassé. C'pour ça qu'il me faisait mal ce traître, ce fourbe. Enfin, je laissait à Bilbo une place à côté de moi. Et il commença à dérouler le bandage qui encerclait mon crâne. Puis le posa à côté de moi et pris le tissu, qu'il trempa dans le bol avant de l'appliquer doucement sur ma blessure, pour nettoyer le sang.

Il était si gentil ! Je n'étais là que depuis quelques heures mais j'appréciais déjà beaucoup ce petit hobbit.

Ce n'était pas du tout pareil de découvrir quelqu'un dans un livre et le connaître en vrai.

Ça me rappelait mon arrivé dans ce monde que pour l'instant je considérait « imaginaire ».

L'hypothèse du rêve était toujours bien présente dans mon esprit. C'était l 'hypothèse la plus probable...

« - Voilà. Dit Bilbo, ayant fini de me momifier le crâne.

- … Aheercii. Marmonnais-je en baillant.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir maintenant. Nous avons une longue journée demain.

- Oui, t'a raison. J'ai eu une journée plus que crevant ! » M'exclamais-je

Alors, je finissais rapidement mon ragoût, et posait mon bol vide près du feu.

Puis, je me trouvais un coin assez confortable, Bilbo à ma droite et Kili et Fili à ma gauche, et m'emmitouflais dans une couverture prêtée par Bofur.

« - Bonne nuit... Tout... Le monde... Finis-je dans un murmure, plongeant dans le pays des rêves.

- Bonne nuit Maëra, fait de beaux rêves ! »

J'entendis à peine la réponse des autres, et ne vis pas leurs petits sourires attendris... Attendris ?! Depuis quand j'étais attendrissant, moi ?!

Cette question demeura quelques secondes dans mon esprit, puis s'envola en même temps que je sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêves...

J'ouvrais les yeux en sentant quelqu'un me secouer gentiment... Ma première pensée fut que nous étions lundi matin (très tôt) et que mon réveil n'avais pas sonné, donc ma mère avait décidé de me réveiller pour ne pas que le loupe mon train... Mais, une fois les yeux bien ouverts, je pris conscience de monde autour de moi... Des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres, un soleil se levant à peine, quelques oiseaux chantant aux alentours, perchés sur des hautes branches... Et puis tout me revint en mémoire, quand je remarquai la tête de Ori penché sur moi (c'était sûrement lui qui m'avait réveillé).

Puis tout ne fus plus que cris, danse et confusion.

Je me relevais d'un bond et pris le pauvre nain dans mes bras, à peine quelques secondes, mais je dû bien lui casser quelques os. Puis je me mis à danser, la danse de la joie, en chantant des choses complètement dénuées de sens, zigzaguant entre les nains, autour du campement.

« - Tralalalali, louliloulala, c'était paaaaas un rêêêveuh ! Lilaliloulou, loulaliiiiiii, c'est la RÉALITÉ ! M'écriais-je en bondissant en l'air, pour atterrir... Sur Thorïn. Qui resta quelques secondes interdit, avant de le repousser fermement et de me fusiller du regard.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous contrôler, humaine. Il avait craché le dernier mot avec mépris, comme si me dire « humaine », était la pire insulte qui soit... Mais il ne réussit pas à m'énerver, ou a casser ma joie. Au contraire, je lui répondis avec un sourire, cette fois, volontairement insolent. JE voulais m'amuser un peu...

- Rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera calmer ma joie. Ce n'était pas un rêve, vous imaginez ?! Je ne rêvais pas, c'est trop GÉNIAL ! Je criais bien le dernier mot près de son visage. Et puis, vous ferriez mieux de vous détendre un peu, Monsieur le grincheux ! Bientôt on ne pourra plus éternuer sans risquer sa vie, avec vous ! La vie est courte, il faut en profiter ! Vous vous imaginez, dans plusieurs années, vous raconterez quoi de cette aventure à vos enfants ?! « J'ai tué des orcs et des gobelins, mais j'étais trop coincé pour m'amuser quand on pouvait un peu relâcher le stress » relâchez la pression, vous êtes bien trop tendu du string ! Lâchais-je d'une traite... j'y était peu être allée un peu fort, en fin de compte, me dis-je en observant la rage brûler dans les yeux de Grincheux,... Tout le monde s'était tût. Si les yeux de Thorïn, étaient des armes, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau, à cet instant.

- Sachez, que je ne supporterais pas que vous me parliez ainsi. Vous me devez le respect ! Et, pour répondre à votre question Si un jour j'ai des enfants, et qu'il me demandent de leur parler de cette aventure, je leur dirait que j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour être digne de mes ancêtres, seigneurs nains, et regagner notre foyer volé il y a longtemps. Je leur dirait aussi que j'aurais fait beaucoup de sacrifices, comme s'amuser, pour tenter la réussite de cette quête et assurer la sécurité aux membres de cette compagnie. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que nous sortions vivants de ce voyage, et avec un fardeau comme vous, je ne suis pas en mesure de l'assurer. Alors, je vous prierais, à l'avenir, d'éviter de me parler sur ce ton. Déjà que j'ai accepté votre présence dans la compagnie, ne poussez pas trop loin ou je pourrais être bien pire... Me dit-il, tentant visiblement de contenir sa rage. Oh, et puis... je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un string. » Ajouta-t-il, dans un froncement de sourcil perplexe.

C'en fut trop pour moi, alors j'éclatais de rire, sous l'air blasé du reste de la compagnie.

Pas ma faute, c'est les nerfs, j'y peux rien, moi ! Je savait bien que rire risquerais d'énerver encore plus Thorïn, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Le chef de la compagnie semblait partagé entre la rage et la curiosité...

« - Je suis... Je suis désolée... Vraiment. Réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire. Excusez-moi, mais... Enfin... Un string est... Une... Une sorte de sous-vêtement... J'éclatais de nouveau de rire.  
C'est fou comme ça fait travailler les abdos !

Je me redressai, essuyant mes larmes de rire du revers de la main.

- Ouh, soufflais-je, me calmant et reprenant du sérieux. Je suis désolée, j'y suis allée un peu fort... Bon, très fort, c'est vrai. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je, enfin, je ne cherche pas à me justifier, mais ces dernières heures ont été assez éprouvantes et lourdes à supporter. Excusez-moi, Thorïn. Je prononçait les dernier mots en soutenant son regard.  
Non, mais vous avez cru que je suis du genre à baisser les yeux ? Déjà que je me suis excusée, faut pas pousser, non plus...

Le regard du Roi sous La Montagne se fit un peu plus doux, enfin, un peu moins colérique serait plus juste, quand il pris la parole.

- Excuses acceptées, mais si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de jouer les insolentes à l'avenir. Dit-il, reprenant son air arrogant et supérieur...

… Non, mais il est pas vrai, celui-là !

- Bon, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais Maëra, nous avons quelques petites choses à régler. Oh rien de bien compliqué, de la paperasse, principalement. Se manifesta Gandalf, me faisant signe de le suivre.

Alors, avec un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Thorïn, je suivit l'Istar. On alla s'asseoir sur des rondins près du feu, qui était déjà éteint depuis longtemps.

- Alors, Maëra, on commence bien cette aventure, on dirait. Se « disputer » avec Thorïn, n'est pas la façon la plus sure, d'après moi. Vous avez encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, et vous feriez mieux d'essayer d'entretenir une relation... Et bien, je ne pourrais dire « amicale », mais au moins, essayez d'arriver à vous supporter. Cela ferait grand bien à tout le monde. Commença-t-il avec un petit sourire. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas emmenée ici pour vous faire la morale. Mais surtout parce que, en tant que membre temporaire de cette compagnie, vous avez un petit contrat à signer... Dit-il en me tendant un contrat similaire à celui que Bilbo avait signé...

Je le pris et commençait à lire... Du fric, une part des gains finaux, génial !... Attendez, j'en arrivais à un paragraphe intéressent

- Lacérations ? Eviscération ?... Incinération ?! Récitais-je, les sourcils haussés.

Gandalf haussa un sourcil, ayant une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Il appréhendait sans doute la suite. Mais moi, je n'étais pas « un petit hobbit fragile », sans vouloir vexer Bilbo.

- Trop bien ! Ça doit être bien gore... Mais comment ça, vous ne serez pas responsables ?! Je veux être dédommagée si je perd un membre ou un organe dans cette aventure ! M'exclamais-je, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Je crois qu'on pourra s'arranger le moment venu, si c'est le cas. Mais je compte bien vous renvoyer chez vous en un morceau, rassurez-vous. Me répondit Gandalf avec un petit sourire.

- Encore heureux... Rajoutais-je, heureuse de la légèreté de la conversation, malgré le sujet assez lourd.

Le magicien me tendit alors une plume, m'adressant un clin d'œil malicieux. Je la pris avec un sourire, et appliquai ma magnifique signature à l'endroit indiqué « mascotte », un large sourire amusé aux lèvres, puis rendit le contrat à Gandalf. Qui me remercia d'un regard, avant de le ranger dans sa « robe » grise... Alors il a des poches cachées dans ce truc ?! Je me disait bien qu'il ne le portait pas pour faire classe... Je réprimais un rire, me giflant mentalement pour mes pensées pas super gentilles envers la... Heum... Magnifique robe du magicien.

Ce dernier redevint sérieux, alors qu'il reprenait la parole

- Sinon, j'ai des questions à vous poser, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas. Bien sur que non, c'est normal que vous vous posiez des questions.

- Bien, alors, d'abord, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez un peu comment vous nous connaissez, et connaissez notre monde. Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Et bien... Euh, c'est difficile à annoncer comme ça, mais, disons que chez moi, vous êtes des personnages de livres. De simples histoire qu'on lit avant de dormir... J'ai eu bien du mal à croire que tout cela est vrai... Avouais-je en un souffle, convaincue qu'il fallait mieux lui dire la vérité.

- Intéressant, c'est vraiment intrigant... Mais, vous avez lu ce livre, dont nous sommes les personnages ?

- En fait, il n'y a pas un, mais plusieurs livres, concernant plusieurs aventures dans ce monde. Et... et bien, j'ai lu et relu beaucoup de fois le livre qui concerne cette aventure. Dis-je en montrant les alentours de la main.

- Alors... cela signifie que vous connaissez l'issue finale de ce voyage... Murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Effectivement... Acquiesçais-je

- Alors, je vous prierais de ne pas essayer de changer l'histoire. Cela pourrais avoir des conséquences désastreuse sur le futur. Si quelqu'un doit mourir, n'essayez pas de le sauver, si quelqu'un doit basculer du mauvais côté, n'essayez pas de le garder sur le bon chemin... Je vous tiendrais dorénavant à l'œil, et vous devrez faire très attention à ce qu'aucune de vos actions ne modifie l'histoire... C'est compris ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est très clair. Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait changer ce qui a été écrit. Je vous le promet... Affirmais-je.

- Bien. Nous sommes d'accord. Alors, je crois que tout est en ordre. Dépêchez vous de déjeuner, nous nous mettrons en route juste après.» Conclut-il, se levant.

Je fis de même, puis comme il l'avait dit, me dépêchais d'avaler quelque chose. Je rangeais ensuite le peu d'affaires que j'avais et grimpai sur un poney.

Galopant derrière les nains qui avaient déjà commencé à avancer, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer le paysage d'un œil avide d'aventure. Un sourire énorme sur le visage, je dépassais le reste de la compagnie, en suivant toujours le chemin, provoquant un coup de vent dans leurs cheveux, puis poussais un cri de joie. Je me sentais enfin vivre, je me sentais bien.

« - WOUUHOUUUU ! ALLONS À L'AVENTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE ! » Beuglais-je, maintenant bien devant tout les autres, qui arboraient un sourire amusé pour la plupart, bien que certains avaient l'air plutôt blasés - non, non, je ne citerais personne - ... Ben quoi ?! Ils aimaient pas les effusions de joie ?!...

* * *

Voila !  
J'epère que t'a aimé, je m'excuse pour les fautes...

Une petite review pour la route ? :D

À bientôt pour la suite, dans les temps, cette fois, j'espère. Mais... La ponctualité n'a jamais été mon fort...


	4. Isolation, affection et chansons

Bonsoir ! Me voila de retour avec la suite.  
Et dans les temps, cette fois ! :D

Encore un chapitre "posé", il n'y a pas trop trop d'action.  
Mais il y en aura assez dans les chapitres à venir, je pense.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Isolation, affection et chansons

Voilà trois jours que nous voyagions, et je dois dire que passer des journées à poney était plus fatiguant que ce que je pensait.  
Nous ne nous arrêtions que pour manger, et encore, pas toujours.

Nous venions de nous arrêter pour la nuit, et après avoir attaché Dragibus (mon poney... Oui, c'est bon, j'avais faim quand je l'ai nommé, et alors ? C'est mignon !...), je m'étais un peu éloignée du camp et avais grimpée dans un arbre pour être tranquille.

Oui, je monte aux arbres, c'est sympa. Je m'y sent bien, je me sent grande. Mais étrangement, ça m'aide aussi à me rendre compte à quel point nous sommes minuscules dans le monde. C'est contradictoire avec mon idée précédente, hein ? Mais c'est moi, je suis comme ça, pleine d'ironie et de contradictions...

Une fois assez haut, je m'assis sur la branche, assez loin du tronc mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne casse, mes jambes se balançant dans le vide.  
Alors, je levais les yeux au ciel et observais les premières étoiles de la nuit percer dans l'obscurité.

Demain, j'aurais seize ans... Un jour spécial que je vivrais dans un monde spécial. Chez moi, j'aurais fait la fête. Oh, pas une de ces fêtes de « populaires », où il y a tellement de monde et de bruit qu'on ne s'entend plus penser. Je n'aime pas ces gens, ce sont des hypocrites, ils sont faux. Non, j'aurais fais une fête avec mes amis, ma 2eme famille, une dizaine de personnes , mais ça aurait été génial.

Je prenais mon sac sur mes genoux et l'ouvrais, inspectant son contenu; cahiers et livres de maths, d'histoire et de musique, trousse, carnet à notes/dessins/gribouillis..., portefeuille, le livre Le Hobbit, mes clefs, et des bouts de papier, emballages, bonbons... et autres cochonneries du même style. Je sortis mon carnet et l'ouvrais à la première page, prenant entre mes doigts la feuille de papier glacé. C'était un photo. Ma photo préférée de tout les temps. Elle datait de l'été dernier, et représentait mes meilleurs amis et moi. Neuf personnes, neuf vies différentes, se dirigeant dans des directions opposée, mais toutes liées à jamais... Oui, il m'arrive d'être poétique.

Je rapprochais le papier de mon visage, détaillant chacune des personnes, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Oui, ils me manquaient vraiment beaucoup. Bien sûr, la Terre-du-Milieu était géniale, et j'avais rencontré des gens formidables ! Mais, au fond, mon monde me manquerais toujours un peu...

Le vent soufflais dans les arbres, me faisant frissonner. C'était dans ces moments là que je regrettais d'avoir perdu ma valise.

Les nuits étaient de plus en plus froides. Et maintenant, même la vieille cape et la couverture que les nains m'avaient prêtés ne suffisaient pas à me réchauffer suffisamment. Je regrettais mes confortables pulls en laine, et mes sweats chauds.

Soudain, sans raison valable, une larme roula le long de ma joue, puis alla s'écraser sur ma chemise à carreaux, alors que j'essayais de retenir les sanglots que j'avais dans la gorge.

Je me mis alors à pleurer silencieusement. Le stress était trop grand, le chamboulement trop important. J'étais obligée de craquer, je m'étais trop contenue. Et je préférais le faire en haut de cet arbre plutôt qu'en bas, devant tout le monde.

Après quelques instants, j'essuyais mes larmes et sortis mon portable. Je n'avais aucun réseau, bien sûr, mais je pouvais toujours écouter de la musique. Je sortis mes écouteurs de ma poche, et me les mis aux oreilles. Puis je choisissais une chanson, et appuyais sur « play ».

_Burning in the skies_, de _Linkin Park. _Je me mis à fredonner, j'aimais beaucoup cette chanson. Mes mains frappaient en rythme sur mes cuisses, claquant contre le jean noir, tandis que mon pieds gauche battait la mesure dans le vide.

« - I'm swimming in the smoke.  
Of bridges I have burned.  
So don't apologize.  
I'm losing what I don't deserve... » Mimais-je du bout des lèvres, fermant les yeux...

La chanson se termina, et une suivante allais commencer, lorsque je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Je tournais vivement la tête, pour voir Fíli accroupis sur ma branche, me regardant avec curiosité, et étonnement.

Je retirais mon écouteur droit pour pouvoir lui parler.

« - Fíli ? Demandais-je. Non, c'est le pape... Mais quelle débile ! Sans blague, bien sûr que c'est Fíli.

- Maëra... Puis-je te demander quelques petites choses ? Murmura-t-il, en me scrutant toujours du regard. C'était assez déconcertant, à vrai dire...

- Euh, oui... qu'y a-t-il ?

- Que fais-tu dans un arbre ? Lâcha-t-il d'abord. J'eus bien du mal à ne pas rire devant l'étrangeté de la question.

- … Et bien, ça m'aide à réfléchir, à m'isoler un peu du monde.

- Huhum... Acquiesça-t-il. Et je peux savoir, c'était quoi le truc qui sortait de ton oreille il y a pas cinq minutes ?

Oh... Les choses sérieuses commencent... Comment lui expliquer sans en dire trop sur mon monde ?...

- En fait, d'où je viens, les hommes ont fait de très grandes avancées en inventions, et ont découvert beaucoup de choses... Ils ont inventés ceci. Dis-je en sortant mon précieux portable de ma poche. Ça sert à beaucoup de choses... Et, disons qu'ils ont aussi un peu utilisé la magie, mais ils ont réussi à mettre de la musique dans ce petit truc. Pour en écouter partout. Et le fil que voici, désignais-je mon écouteur, sert à amener la musique uniquement dans les oreilles, si on ne veux pas déranger les gens autour de nous. Expliquais-je.

- … Sérieusement ? Parvint-il à dire, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Tu ne me croies pas ? » Demandais-je, le défiant du regard.

Il ne répondis rien... Je pris alors mon portable, et appuyais sur une chanson au hasard, débranchant bien sûr les écouteurs. Et j'aurais tout donné pour le revoir sursauter et flipper comme il le fit lorsque les premières notes de_ Starlight_, de _Muse_, parvinrent à ses oreilles.

« - Mais, comment... ?! S'exclama-t-il, alors que je riais franchement.

- Ne me demandes pas, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Lui répondis-je, en levant les bras.

Sortit de son étonnement, il m'adressa un sourire et s'assit franchement à côté de moi.

Nous passâmes les minutes (ou heures) qui suivirent à discuter de tout et de rien, sur fond des Beatles, Green Day et Led Zeppelin... Toute ma playlist y passa. Et lorsque nous regagnâmes enfin la terre ferme, presque tout le monde dormait. Fíli s'étonna que le temps passe si vite, et après m'avoir planté un baiser sonore sur la joue et m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit, il alla rejoindre son frère de l'autre côté du camp.

Quand à moi, je repris ma place à côté de Bilbo. Oui, je préférais dormir côté du hobbit, les nains ayant une idée très particulière de l'hygiène (ils prennent à peu près trois douches par ans, en comptant leur anniversaire...)

Je m'endormis rapidement, et fis un rêve dans lequel c'était la fête, les nains dansaient et riaient. Et puis Thorïn montait sur la table et avec une guitare électrique sortie de nul part, et il s'était mit à faire du Rock. Puis était arrivé Gandalf, déguisé en Nyan Cat, il avait sauté sur le roi nain, en miaulant, ce qui avais cassé la table. Et Thranduil avait débarqué sur son beau cerf, mais Bombur avait tué le cerf, et l'avait fait cuire au barbecue. Thranduil avait pleuré, et, pris de pitié, Thorïn lui avait offert un écureuil sur lequel le roi des elfes était repartit, sautant d'arbre en arbre. Puis les muffins sortis du four (… Un four... en Terre-Du-Milieu !), s'étaient mis à chanter « _pirouette cacahuète_ » pendant que Bofur, Bilbo, Fíli et Kíli faisaient un concours de bruits d'animaux, que Bofur gagna, avec sa magnifique imitation du cochon qu'on égorge*... Un rêve très intéressant, en somme...

Ma première pensée lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, fut qu'en ce jour, j'étais plus vieille d'un an. Je me sentais... et bah, normale, quoi ! Il n'y avait aucune différence avec les autres jours, et si je ne savait pas que c'était aujourd'hui mon anniversaire, je ne me rendrais pas compte que quelque chose avait changé...

Vu la position du soleil, il devait être dans les environs de neuf heures. Et les nains s'affairaient déjà autour du camp.

J'eus à peine le temps de me mettre debout que, rapides comme l'éclair, Fíli et Kíli me traînèrent de l'autre côté du campement. Les autres s'arrêtèrent dans leurs activités et vinrent se regrouper autour de nous.

Interloquée, je les regardais tous à tour de rôle, essayant de comprendre. Puis, enfin, Gandalf s'approcha et de moi, et avec un sourire, me tendis un paquet mal emballé dans un vieux tissu.

Je commençais à comprendre...

« - Joyeux anniversaire Maëra, nous somme vraiment navrés que vous ne puissiez le passer chez vous. Mais nous tenions à vous offrir quelque chose. C'est de notre part à tous, bien que ce soit principalement Ori et Bilbo qui l'aient fait, nous avons aidé comme nous pouvions. » Me dit le magicien avec un sourire.

Je me sentais bizarre... Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça... Un cadeau ! Je pensais avoir quelques « joyeux anniversaire », de la part des personnes avec qui je m'entendais le mieux (comme Bilbo, Kíli et Fíli, Bofur...), mais avoir un cadeau, de personnes que je ne côtoyais que depuis 3 jours... J'avais envie de rire et pleurer en même temps... Alors je choisis simplement d'ouvrir le paquet

C'était une cape, munie d'un capuchon. Elle était belle, rouge bordeaux , ma couleur préférée, et l'intérieur, ainsi que la capuche, était gris. C'était du beau travail. Et je me demandait où ils avaient trouvés le matériel pour faire quelque chose comme ça. La cape s'attachait avec un bouton de cuivre, qui me disait quelque chose... Avec un coup d'œil vers la veste du hobbit, je notais qu'il avait sacrifié un de ses beaux boutons pour moi... Mais le pire, c'est que j'étais justement en train de me plaindre du froid la veille...

Ne sachant comment exprimer ma joie, je les pris tous dans mes bras, ne cessant de répéter « merci, merci, merci... », puis je me dépêchais de revêtir ma nouvelle cape. Elle était géniale ! Confortable, chaude, pas trop lourde à porter. Je m'y sentais tout à fait à l'aise. Avec un grand sourire, je partis manger, me préparant pour cette journée, qui s'annonçait intéressante...

Alors que les nains se préparaient à partir, et rangeaient les dernières choses, je m'occupais de Dragibus.

« - _Petit poney, petit poney, tu est tout gris et tout petit, petit poney... Tu gambades dans les prés sans te soucier du temps qui passe, petit poney..._ »... Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ce truc de la tête, alors je chantais, automatiquement.

Je ne cessait de chanter, en boucle, même une fois que nous prîmes la route. Et c'est limite si j'entendis la discussion en Gandalf et Bilbo, un peu derrière moi;

« - Elle est vraiment pleine de joie de vivre. On dirait un rayon de soleil. Soufflait le semi-homme. - Oooooh, so cuuute ce petit bonhomme ! -

- Oui, elle ne se laisse pas démoraliser. Et je me demande si il se passe un instant sans qu'elle n'ait le sourire... Répondis Gandalf. Si seulement il m'avait vu la veille, il ne dirait pas la même chose.

- Oui, elle est d'une aide pour la compagnie. Elle a vraiment un don pour remonter le moral... Confia Bilbo.

- Il semblerait, oui... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que cette petite va nous être d'une grande aide durant ce voyage... J'ai comme l'impression que le moment venu, elle saura briser son image de jeune fille insouciante, et nous montrer ce qu'elle vaut vraiment à l'intérieur... Tout en bravoure et en courage, je n'en doute pas... » Conclut Gandalf.

Et bien, apparemment, Gandalf plaçait bien plus d'espoir en moi, que je n'en plaçais moi même. J'espérais juste qu'il ne me surestimait pas. Je ne voulais surtout pas le décevoir. Surtout qu'en le décevant, je risquais de me décevoir moi-même...

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que t'a aimé :)

Encore, et toujours, désolée pour les fautes.

* Pour l'histoire du cochon qu'on égorge... Et bah, en fait, c'est juste parce que l'été dernier, je suis allée en Bretagne (j'aime beaucoup), et genre, il arrivait, que des fois, alors que j'étais occupée à rêver, observant les étoiles par la fenêtre de la chambre, j'entendais les cris des cochons qui se faisaient tuer, dans la ferme à côté... Assez traumatisant...  
Breeeeeef, fin de la parenthèse "je raconte ma vie".

Bonne soirée, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	5. Le début des choses sérieuses

Salut ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Beaucoup de blabla dans celui-là... Mais la fin bouge déjà un peu plus.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le début des choses sérieuses

Il pleuvait, à verse... voilà plusieurs jours que le temps était gris. Enfin, que le temps soit gris ne me gênais pas plus que ça, mais depuis quelques heures, la pluie ne s'arrêtait pas. L'eau, qui au début avait du mal à pénétrer ma cape, s'infiltrait maintenant dans tout mes vêtements, me trempant complètement, et ma peau était glacée. Un coup à vous faire tomber malade, ça ! Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'avais prise part à la compagnie, et je connaissait maintenant assez bien le caractère de chacun de mes compagnons... Je m'entendais très bien avec beaucoup de nains, mais Thorïn, bien qu'un peu moins... Arrogant, évitait soigneusement de me parler, ou même de s'approcher de moi. Il me considérait toujours comme un fardeau, et même si je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde, ça me blessait de plus en plus. Car, malgré le fait qu'il était vraiment irritant, et avait un caractère de cochon, ça restait Thorïn. Thorïn qui savait se montrer gentil et prévenant envers ses neveux, Thorïn qui savait se comporter en chef exemplaire. J'admirais Thorïn, quoi que les gens pensent. Il dégageait une telle force, une telle majestuosité... J'avais pleuré Thorïn, qui, sur son lit de mort, avait tenu à d'excuser auprès de Bilbo... Et ce même Thorïn me traitait comme une incapable, comme une moins-que-rien, depuis près de deux semaines. Forcément, ça faisait mal...

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, ou s'était déjà couché. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre.

On s'arrêta alors, et Thorïn pris la parole;

« - ce sera bientôt l'heure du souper. Il faudrait s'arrêter... Et où trouver un coin sec pour dormir ?

- Attendez, où est Gandalf ?! M'exclamais-je, m'apercevant de son absence.

- Il semble avoir disparu... Souffla Bilbo.

- Et précisément au moment ou un magicien aurait été le plus utile ! » Grognèrent Dori et Nori.

On choisit alors de camper ici même, nous mettant tout de même à l'abri sous les arbres.

On monta le camp, et Thorïn donna l'ordre aux deux frères de surveiller les poneys, tandis que Bombur et Bofur s'occupaient de faire cuire de la nourriture. Sur un feu que Bilbo avait, on ne sait comment, réussi à allumer, malgré le temps tout pourris.

Un peu plus loin, assis en cercles, certains de mes compagnons et moi, plus particulièrement, écoutions Dwalin nous raconter des histoires de sa jeunesse. Il me raconta comment il avait connu Thorïn, la bataille aux mines de la Moria... Car bien qu'au début, on ne se soit pas très bien entendus, après quelques temps, nous avons vite sympathisé. Dwalin était très gentil dans le fond, et j'adorais l'entendre me raconter des histoires de batailles, de guerres, mais aussi d'aventures, et comment ils avaient survécus dans le monde des hommes. Ils étaient perdus, ne pouvant retourner chez eux... Je me sentais un peu comme eux, tout de suite, bien que j'ai des notions et connaisse des choses de ce monde.  
J'étais loin de me douter qu'un peu plus loin, dans le camp, avait lieu une conversation ayant un lien avec ma pensée, et moi en général

« - Pourquoi la traites-tu ainsi ? Demandait Balin à un Thorïn aigri, qui me fixait du regard.

- Elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous. Déjà que le hobbit nous gène, mais elle... Grogna le nain, passant une mains dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Tu ne devrais pas la traiter ainsi. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! S'exclama Balin

- Raison de plus ! Répondit Thorïn

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Elle est comme nous, Thorïn, elle est perdue. Elle s'est retrouvée ici alors qu'elle n'avait rien demanda, sans aucun moyen de retourner chez elle, elle a perdu son foyer, exactement comme nous. Sauf qu'elle, elle est seule, elle n'a pas de vieil ami, de frère ou de sœur... D'oncle, pour veiller sur elle, sur qui se reposer. Elle est totalement seule, et si elle ne nous était pas tombée dessus... Thorïn, regardes-la. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Tu ne voies pas que ça le blesse, tes regards haineux. Tu ne voies pas sa tristesse ?! Elle a perdu sa maison, mais a décidé de nous aider à retrouver la notre, au moins pendant un temps. Et pour l'instant, elle nous aide beaucoup. Tu as vus comment elle remontre le moral de la compagnie, alors qu'au fond, elle doit être mal. Cette fille est un cadeau, Thorïn. Je suis sure que son pays, sa maison, sa famille, lui manque, mais elle garde le sourire, elle lève la tête et fait face avec honneur. Elle n'est pas si différente de toi... Excepté que toi, tu sais où est ta maison, tu connais les épreuves qui t'attendent pour la regagner. Et tu nous a nous, pour t'aider. Alors qu'elle non, elle est perdue, et en plus d'avoir ses épreuves, elle aura les nôtres à affronter. Elle n'a que 15 ans, toi 195... Mais, vous vous battez, vous faites face, vous avez un but, et ne baissez pas les bras... Oui, au fond, vous êtes semblables... conclut Balin, se retirant plus loin après sa tirade, laissant Thorïn cogiter sur ses paroles.

Le nain fronça les sourcils, et partit dans une longue réflexion. Ce n'est qu'après que Dwalin et Balin aient finis de me raconter les exploits du jeune prince contre Azog, à la Moria, qu'il sortit de ses pensées, et se leva lentement, l'air beaucoup plus détendu.  
Il s'approcha de nous, ayant sûrement quelque chose à demander à l'un des nains. Je tournais la tête, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter son regard méprisant, pas ce soir.

Mais à la place de parler à l'un des autres, comme je l'avais pensé, il s'assit à côté de moi, à la place que le hobbit venait juste de quitter, étant partit préparer à manger. Je levais la tête vers lui, étonnée de son attitude, et ce que je vis dans se yeux bleus me marqua. Il regrettais. C'est ce que j'y vis, du remord... La bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés, je n'y comprenais plus rien. Et je mis un certain temps à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi

« - Eum, bien que vous l'ayez un tout petit peu mérité, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je vous ai mal jugée, excusez-moi, Maëra. Il prononça ses phrases, et surtout mon prénom, avec tant de... Douceur, que c'en était bouleversant.

- Non, non, ne vous excusez pas. Je... C'est moi, pardon, je vous ai manqué de respect, et insulté. Je me suis vraiment mal comportée. Ma mère ne serait pas fière... Pardon, Thorïn, j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. Répliquais-je, ayant retrouvé la parole.

- Pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour ça, je vous comprend. Et je dois dire, Balin pourra confirmer, que moi aussi, j'aimais jouer les... Fortes têtes, quand j'étais plus jeune. Me confia-t-il en souriant. Balin eu un petit rire, et lui adressa un regard genre « Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?! »

« - Mais dites-moi, Maëra. Connaissez-vous au moins le but, et la cause de ce voyage ? Demanda Thorïn.

- Et bien, Gandalf m'en a un peu parlé, le deuxième jour, mais pas en détails. » Répondis-je.

Bien entendu, je connaissait l'histoire par cœur, mais j'avais envie de l'entendre de Thorïn, lui qui l'avait vécue.

« - Oh, alors, dans ce cas, je me ferais une joie de vous la raconter. Me répondit Thorïn, avec un sourire, en sortant la carte, et me la mettant sous le nez.

Tout commença il y a bien longtemps, du temps de mon grand-père, Thror . Nous avions été chassés du grand nord, et étions revenus dans cette montagne, Erebor. Indiqua-t-il. Elle avait été découverte par mon ancêtre, Thraïn l'ancien. Et alors, les nains commencèrent à creuser des mines, et des tunnels, plus grand et plus profond encore, trouvant énormément d'or et de pierre précieuses. Enfin, en peu de temps, notre famille devint immensément riche et puissante, et notre Royaume, un des plus grand royaume de nains. Mon grand-père devint Roi sous le Montagne et inspira le plus grand respect des hommes qui vivaient vers le sud, du long de la Rivière Courante jusqu'au pied de la Montagne. Il édifièrent en ce temps là, la belle ville de Dale. Les rois des hommes avaient l'habitude d'appeler nos forgerons et de les récompenser très richement. C'était pour tous, un heureux temps, et les plus pauvres d'entre nous avaient de l'argent à dépenser. Ainsi, les salle de mon grand-père regorgeaient d'armures et de joyaux en tout genre. Ce fut sans nul doute ce qui attira le dragon. Les dragons volent aux hommes, aux nains et aux elfes les bijoux et l'or partout où ils en trouvent, et ils conservent leur butin tant qu'ils vivent, c'est à dire, pratiquement à jamais, à moins qu'il ne soient tués. En ce temps là il y avait dans le nord des quantifiés de dragons, mais l'or se faisait sûrement rare, alors que les nains fuyaient vers le sud, sans compter le gaspillage et la destruction commise par les dragons, et qui empirait de jour en jour... Il y avait un ver particulièrement fort et méchant, du nom de Smaug. Un jour, il s'envola et vint dans le sud. La première chose qui nous annonça son arrivée fut un bruit, semblable à un ouragan, venant du nord, et les pins qui tremblaient sous l'assaut du vent. Certains, chanceux, étaient dehors à ce moment, j'en était. En beaux gars aventureux de l'époque, nous avions toujours le nez au vent, et c'est ce qui me sauva la vie ce jour là. Donc, d'un assez grande distance, nous vîmes le dragon se poser sur notre montagne, crachant du feu, et descendit jusqu'au pied de la Montagne, passa au dessus de la forêt, qui pris feu. Toutes les cloches de Dale sonnèrent, et le nains prirent les armes, essayent de sortir par la grand porte. Mais le dragon les attendait, et aucun des nains ne s'échappa par là. Une grande vapeur s'éleva de la rivière, couvrant Dale, et, dans ce brouillard, le dragon leur fondit dessus et détruit la plupart des guerriers. Après cela, il retourna à la Montagne et tua tout les nains qu'il trouva, dans chaque allées, tunnels, caves, salles et appartements. Bientôt, il ne resta plus un seul nain vivant sous la Montagne, et ils s'empara de tout nos biens, les amassant sûrement en un seul tas dans une grand salle, se servant de l'or et des joyaux comme d'un lit, comme le font tout les dragons. Il prit l'habitude de sortir la nuit par la grande porte et d'aller à Dale, enlever des gens, afin de les dévorer, jusqu'à ce que le ville fut ruinée et tout les habitants partis. Maintenant, je suppose que plus personne ne vit près de la Montagne, au moins pas avant le long lac. Les plus chanceux d'entre nous qui avaient survécus, s'assirent en cachette, pleurant, et maudissant Smaug. Puis nous fûmes rejoints de façon inattendue par mon père et mon grand-père. Il avaient l'air sombre, et quand je leur demandait comment ils s'étaient échappés, ils me firent taire en me disant que je le saurais le moment venu. Après ces sombre événements, nous dûmes partir, et essayer de gagner notre vie tant bien que mal, en errant dans le pays. Mais nous n'avons jamais oublié notre trésor volé. Voilà pourquoi ce voyage, nous comptons reprendre Erebor, et faire subir à Smaug ce qu'il mérite... » Finit-il, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Fíli et Kíli pour réapparaître, paniqués et essoufflés... Je remarquais alors l'absence du hobbit... Je savait ce qui se passait et ce qui allait arriver... Les trolls... Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas vraiment fait quoi que ce soit susceptible de modifier l'histoire, mais maintenant... Si seulement je faisait quelque chose de travers... Quelque chose qui empêcherais Gandalf d'arriver à temps pour sauver la compagnie, ou Bilbo de gagner du temps sur les trolls ... Si je faisait quelques chose qui causerait la mort de quelqu'un, ou même de nous tous... Je commençais à stresser. Je ne savait vraiment pas ce que j'étais censée faire, en les voyant arriver comme ça.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! S'enquit Thorïn, en se levant d'un coup, à leur vue.

- Bilbo... Commença Kíli, essayant de retrouver son souffle, des mèches de cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux.

- … Des trolls !... » continua Fíli, tout aussi essoufflé que son frère.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux autres pour comprendre, ils se levèrent d'un coup, saisirent leurs armes et partirent dans la direction indiquée par les deux frères.

Je les suivaient aussi, malgré le fait que je sois aussi désarmée que Bilbo, et que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je devais faire.

Les nains bondirent de tous côtés, attaquant les trois trolls du mieux qu'ils pouvaient... Je restais quelques seconde là, sans bouger, ne sachant que faire. Mais finalement, je fonçai aussi au combat, saisissant une branche comme arme. Je fonçais vers un des trolls, et sentis une flèche vibrer à côté de mon oreille droite...Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent d'un coup, alors que je roulais au sol, esquivant une lame. C'était le pompom ! J'allais me faire tuer par les membres de ma propres compagnie ! Je saisit ma branche, et, arrivée au pied d'un des trolls - sûrement Bert - je frappais sa jambe de toutes me force... Malheureusement, ça n'eut pour effet que de casser la branche, le troll n'ayant rien sentit. Soufflant de frustration, j'optais pour un second plan, mon portable. Les troll craignaient la lumière du jour, alors, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que si je les aveuglais assez longtemps, ils prendraient peur et perdraient leurs moyens, pendant suffisamment de temps pour permettre à mes compagnons de faire quelque chose. Je sortis alors mon précieux portable de ma poche, et le mit rapidement en « lampe torche », puis envoyait le faisceau de lumière directement dans les yeux de Tom, qui recula de plusieurs pas, criant et se cachant les yeux de ses mains... Ah ouais ! Ça marchait plutôt bien, ma technique ! Ça avait laissé le temps à Thorïn de lui péter les dents, génial ! Je reculais un peu, et allait diriger ma lumière vers un autre des trolls, lorsque l'impensable arriva. Mon portable s'éteignit. La batterie était morte...  
MAIS C'EST PAS VRAIIIII ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses arrivent toujours dans les mauvais moments ?! Argh, pourquoi avait-il fallut que j'use toute ma batterie, en sachant que je ne pourrais la recharger ?! Tellement stupide, tellement stupide ! Enfin, mon petit trouble m'embrouilla pendant quelques secondes, peu, mais assez pour que lorsque je retrouvais mes esprit, je sentis quelque chose me soulever par le derrière de ma veste en cuir, mes pieds quittèrent le sol, et je me rendis compte que j'aurais mieux fait de rester cachée derrière les arbres, que foncer au combat avec un bâton comme seule arme...

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Review ?! :3 J'aimerais connaître ton avis !

Sinon, je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 ! :)


	6. Trolls, course-poursuite, et tir à l'arc

Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 5 :D  
Bon, j'ai deux jours de retard, c'est vrai, désolée...

M'enfin, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 5  
Trolls, course-poursuite, et tir à l'arc.

Je me retrouvais soulevée dans les airs, par Tom, apparemment, alors que Bert faisait de même avec Bilbo.

« - Arrêtez ! Cria le Troll, stoppant les nains, qui se tournèrent vers nous, horrifiés.  
- Posez vos armes, ou nous faisons de la bouillie de vos amis ! » Continua Bill.

Thorïn se figea, il nous dévisagea à tour de rôle, puis finit par poser son épée. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, il était déçu...

Ori jeta son lance-pierre à terre avec un petit cri, Kili lâcha son arc en serrant les dents, il était en colère, comme tous les autres.

Les trolls entreprirent alors de nous mettre dans des sacs. Vu l'odeur, ils devaient avoir servi à transporter de la nourriture. C'était affreux, ça puait la viande périmée ! Rapidement, je me retrouvais balancée au sol, à côté de Thorïn, alors que nombre de nos amis tournaient au dessus du feu, ficelés autour de la broche.

« - Attendez ! S'écria le hobbit, en se mettant debout avec difficulté. Vous ne pouvez pas les cuire comme ça ! Ils ne seront pas bons...  
- Et comment devons-nous les cuire, alors ? S'enquit William, en arrêtant de faire tourner la broche.  
- Euh... Le secret pour cuisiner les nains... Le secret pour cuisiner les nains, c'est de... Euh... Les écorcher vifs ! Dit-il enfin.  
- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les concernés . »

Commença alors un brouhaha intenable, tout le monde parlait, les nains grognaient et Bilbo essayait de faire entendre sa voix.

« - Silence ! Pourquoi devrions-nous écouter les conseils d'un_ cambrihobbit_ ?! Nous n'avons qu'à les faire cuire et les manger ! Mais vite, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever !  
- Commençons par le dernier, c'est le plus gras, celui avec les bas jaunes.  
- À votre place, je ne ferais pas ça. Conseilla Bilbo.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Bert.  
- Il est infecté... Ils le sont tous ! Ils ont plein de... plein de vers dans... les boyaux ! Inventa rapidement Bilbo.  
- Est-ce qu'il a osé dire des vers ? S'exclama Óin,  
- Nous n'avons pas de vers ! Protesta Kili, sa voix se mêlant à celle des autres dans un concert de menaces et d'insultes pour le petit hobbit.

Thorïn donna alors un coup de pied (du mieux qu'il put) à Óin, afin qu'il arrête de nier.

« - J'ai des vers aussi gros que mon bras ! S'écria alors le nain, comprenant le plan du semi-homme.  
- C'est moi qui a les plus gros vers, j'ai des énormes vers ! S'exclama Kili, à son tour, bientôt suivit par tout les autres.  
- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il dit la vérité ? » Demanda Tom, toujours suspicieux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que ça, car Gandalf arriva, debout sur un rocher

« - Que l'aube vous saisisse tous, et soit pour vous de pierre ! » S'écria-t-il, brisant le rocher de son bâton.

Les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent par la fissure, et allèrent se précipiter sur les trois trolls, les transformant en pierre.

Je soupirais de soulagement, tout s'était finalement bien passé. Gandalf nous aida à nous libérer , et une fois tous debout et saufs, Thorïn s'énerva un peu

« - Ce n'étais pas le moment de vous exercer au chapardage et au vol à la tire ! Vous auriez pu tous nous faire tuer ! S'énerva-t-il contre Bilbo.  
- Ne vous emportez pas ainsi ! Je suis sûr que Bilbo ne voulait pas mal agir. Et il a eu l'idée de gagner du temps, ce qu'aucun de vous n'a fait. Le coupa Gandalf. Mais ne nous éternisons pas, si ces trolls étaient ici, il devaient avoir une caverne dans les environs. »

On chercha alors aux alentours et on ne tarda pas à trouver des empreintes de pas qui partaient parmi les arbres. On les suivit jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte, sur le flanc de la colline, et on ne tarda pas à y entrer. Le sol était jonché d'ossements, ça puait horriblement ! Il y avait de la nourriture amassée partout, ainsi qu'un fouillis de trésors, bijoux, pièces d'or, armes... Thorïn dénicha alors deux superbes épées, elfiques, d'après Gandalf.  
En passant près de cadavre d'un homme, qui avait sûrement été riche, de son vivant, je remarquais quelque chose qui brillait, au fond de sa sacoche. Me baissant, je pris lentement la chaîne qui dépassait, faisant glisser le pendentif dans ma main, puis le rapprochait de mon visage, afin de l'examiner. La chaîne était en argent, et au bout, pendait une pierre, minérale, blanche éclatante avec des reflets vert, ça ressemblait à du quartz, mais en plus beau... Elle dégageait quelque chose de spécial, on aurait dire qu'elle était magique... N'hésitant pas une seconde, je me levais, le collier toujours dans la main, Kili vint me voir juste quand je venais de le glisser dans ma poche

« - Maëra.  
- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je, en me tournant vers le nain.  
- Je me disait, tu n'a pas d'arme, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment regrettable, tu n'a pas moyens de défense en cas d'attaque... Alors, je me demandais, tu sais te servir d'une épée ? Ou d'une autre arme ? Me demanda-t-il  
- Et bien... Euh, j'ai fais du tir à l'arc pendant trois ans... Mais j'ai arrêtée il y a deux ans, et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas tirée une flèche... Avouais-je, humblement, je n'avais pas le niveau face à Kili...  
- Ah oui ? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? Tu n'aimais pas ça ? S'étonna-t-il  
- … Si, bien sûr que j'aimais ça, j'aime toujours ça, c'est juste... C'est délicat à dire... Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment... Répondis-je, soudain sombre, et même si j'essayai de le cacher, je suis sûre qu'il le remarqua.  
- Oh, bien sûr. Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas... Sinon, je pourrais te remettre à niveau, qu'en dis-tu ?! Proposa-t-il avec un sourire...  
- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ! Répondis-je, un énorme sourire éclairant mon visage, ayant soudainement retrouvée ma bonne humeur. Des cours de tir à l'arc avec Kili ?! Le rêve !  
- Bien ! Maintenant, il faut te trouver un arc ! S'exclama-t-il. Suis-moi.

Il s'engagea alors plus profondément dans la caverne, moi sur ses talons, à la recherche d'un bon arc, qui serait à ma taille...

Il soulevait les coffres, boîtes, et fouillais au sol à nos pieds, et je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche intensive, il ramassa un arc dans un coin, il était assez petit, juste à ma taille, et était finement ouvragé. Du bois sombre, d'un arbre qui m'était inconnu, avec de petits motifs gravés qui couraient le long du bois, lui donnant un côté tout à fait « Terre-du-Milieu ». Il était magnifique, et j'étais toujours en train de l'admirer, quand Kili me mis un carquois remplis de flèches dans les bras. C'était le carquois de mon nouvel arc, il y avait les mêmes motifs dessus, ainsi que sur les flèches. Les dites-flèches étaient fines, solides, avec une pointe de fer très tranchante... De très belles flèches en somme.

« - ...Wahou... Murmurais-je, admirant la beauté de mes nouvelles armes.  
- Oui, exactement ! Acquiesça le nain, lui aussi contemplant la finesse et la beauté de l'art elfique. Maintenant il va falloir les tester, histoire de savoir ce qu'elles valent. Allons dehors. Dit-il, alors que Fili se joignit à nous.  
- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda-t-il  
- Oui ! Regardes ça ! M'exclamais-je en brandissant mon arme et la lui mettant sous le nez.  
- Wow, il est superbe ! C'est pour toi ? Tu sais tirer à l'arc ?  
- Ouais, vite fait... Répondis-je.  
- Je suis sûr qu'elle est excellente ! Contra Kili, en passant son bras autour de mon épaule, un sourire au coin des lèvres... Ce geste si innocent me rendis toute bizarre... C'était comme si on se connaissait depuis des années, j'avais l'étrange impression d'être accepté, de faire partie de la compagnie, bien que cela fasse déjà deux semaines que nous voyagions, seulement ce geste de la part de Kili me donna l'impression d'être un membre de leur « famille »... Et ça réchauffa mon cœur, qui commençait à geler...

Je rougis, ne pouvant cependant m'empêcher de sourire comme une débile aux deux frères, que je considérait un peu comme les miens.  
En sortant, on passa devant certains des nains, qui étaient occupés à enterrer un coffre, espérant sûrement pouvoir passer le rechercher un jour...  
Gandalf avait trouvé à Bilbo une mignonne petit épée elfique. Dard, qui n'avait pas encore de nom, pensais-je en souriant.

On entendit alors un bruit dans la forêt, assez loin de nous, mais qui se rapprochait rapidement, en un instant, tout le monde brandit son arme, ne bougeant plus. Et tous (sauf moi) furent étonnés de voir surgir le magicien aux fientes dans les cheveux, sur un traîneau tiré par des lapins...

« - Au voleur ! Au meurtre ! Cria le nouveau venu en débarquant parmi nous.  
- Radagast ! C'est Radagast le brun, mon cousin. Annonça Gandalf. Que faites-vous ici ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je vous cherchais, Gandalf. Ça va très mal.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- … Euh... Donnez moi un instant... J'ai perdu mon idée, je l'avais juste là, sur le bout de la langue... Oh, ce n'est pas une idée, c'est un gros bêta de phasme ! Dit le brun, alors que Gandalf sortait un insecte de sa bouche.  
- …Eurk. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher, grimaçant.  
- Vert-bois est malade, Gandalf, une ombre traîne sur nous, plus rien ne pousse, plus rien de bon, en tout cas, l'air empeste, mais le pire, ce sont les toiles...  
- Quelles toiles ? S'enquit Gandalf  
- Des araignées, des géantes araignées, les filles d'Ungoliant, ou je ne suis pas magicien. J'ai suivit leurs traces, elles viennent de Dol Guldur.  
- Dol Guldur ? Répéta Gandalf. Mais la forteresse est abandonnée...  
- Non, Gandalf, elle ne l'est pas. Il y règne une puissance maléfique que je n'ai jamais sentit auparavant. Elle fait revenir les esprits des morts... Je l'ai vu Gandalf, surgit des ténèbres, un nécromancien est arrivé...  
- Êtes-vous sûr ? S'inquiéta le magicien gris. Radagast lui tendit alors quelque chose, une épée, enveloppée dans du tissu  
- Cela ne vient pas du monde des vivants. » Chuchota-t-il.

Mais leur discussion fut coupée par une sorte de hurlement de loup. Bilbo ouvrit grand les yeux, tout d'un coup inquiet

« - C'était un loup ? Demanda-t-il. Il y en a ici ?  
- Un loup ? Non, ce n'est pas un loup. » Répondis Bofur, juste avant qu'un warg ne surgisse de derrière le hobbit.

Thorïn le transperça de sa nouvelle épée, Orcrist, alors qu'il sautait au milieu de nous. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre, qu'une autre de ces bête arriva derrière lui.

« - Kili, ton arc ! » Cria-t-il.

Mais Kili n'était pas le seul à avoir un arc, maintenant. Une demi seconde j'attrapais une flèche dans mon nouveau carquois, et bandait mon arc, ramenant la corde contre me joue gauche, tenant l'arc devant moi, de ma main droite. Moins d'un dixième de seconde plus tard, je relâchait la corde, qui se détendit en vibrant. La flèche partit, fendant l'air, et alla se planter dans la bête au niveau du cou, alors qu'au même moment, celle de Kili la transperçait au milieu du crâne. J'avais le souffle court, mon cœur battait la chamade. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'avait pas tiré, mais dès l'instant ou j'avais saisit la flèche, tout m'était revenu en mémoire, tout les geste, et toute la maîtrise que j'avais acquise me revint, c'était comme si je me trouvait deux ans en arrière, comme si je n'avais jamais arrêté de tirer... C'était un sentiment fort, puissant, mais étrange, et il me laissa sans voix...

Je retrouvais mes esprits, alors que Thorïn parla, et je remarquais le regard perçant de Kili sur moi.

« - Des wargs d'Isengar, un bande d'orcs n'est pas loin ! S'écria-t-il  
- Une bande d'orcs ?! S'inquiéta Bilbo.  
- À qui avez vous parlé de votre quête ?! Gandalf accusa-t-il Thorïn  
- À personne. Répondis le nain.  
- À qui ?! S'entêta Gandalf.  
- Vous l'avez entendu, il ne l'a dit à personne ! M'exclamais-je à l'intention de Gandalf. Je commençais à m'énerver, et ce n'était vraiment pas bon.  
- Vous êtes traqué. Expliqua le magicien, en soufflant, et me fixant du regard, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on lui tienne tête.  
- Il faut partir d'ici. Souffla Dwalin.  
- On ne peux pas ! On a plus de poneys ! S'exclama Ori, en revenant vers nous. Ils se sont enfuis ! Dit-il alors qu'un autre grognement résonnait dans l'air.  
- Je vais les éloigner. Proposa Radagast  
- Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad ! Il vous rattraperont ! Lui dit Gandalf  
- Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Répondis le magicien brun. Qu'ils essaient ! Finit-il avant de monter sur son traîneau et partir dans la direction opposée à la notre.

On se mit alors à courir, le plus vite possible, Gandalf en tête.  
J'étais essoufflée, et toute en sueur... Mais je continuais de courir, à la suite de nains, courir pour ma vie. On croisa Radagast à plusieurs reprises, et alors, on devait se dépêcher de se mettre à couvert, pour éviter d'être vus par les orcs.

Après plusieurs minutes, un orcs finit par nous trouver, on se mit à l'abri derrière un rocher, mais il ne se décidait pas à partir. J'avais peur, vraiment. C'était horrible. Thorïn regarda Kili, et Kili compris. Il saisit une flèche, et s'apprêta à se mettre à découvert afin d'atteindre le warg. Il mis sa vie en danger pour nous sauver, et alors je compris les véritables risques d'une telle aventure, à chaque instant, un de nous pouvait se faire tuer. Notre vie était en danger à tout moment, et on devait tout faire, tout risquer, car la compagnie passait avant nos propres soucis, on avait comme devoir de tout faire pour la survie des autres, pour leur réussite, quitte à sacrifier notre propre vie... La peur me paralysa, alors que Kili s'écartait du rocher, et, se retournant rapidement, tira une flèche en plein dans la poitrine du warg, qui tomba du rocher, pour être achevé par Balin, Gloin et Dori, alors que les autres s'occupaient de l'orc qui le montait.

Mais leurs cris alertèrent les autres de notre position, et ils se mirent à nous poursuivre. La course repris dans les plaines, on courait aussi vite qu'on le pouvait, mais les wargs étaient rapides, bien plus rapides, et ils finirent par nous encercler.

« - Il y en a d'autres ! S'écria Kili, stressé.  
- Kili, Maëra ! Tuez-les ! » Nous ordonna Thorïn.

Il m'avais aussi appelée, il me considérait assez forte pour me confier cette tâche, avec Kili... Prise d'un nouvelle énergie, je saisit une première flèche, qui partit se planter dans la tête d'un warg qui arrivait derrière Ori. les flèches volaient, nous faisions un travail d'équipe, nous partageant la tâche. Et puis, Gandalf décida de disparaître, de nouveau, alors que les orcs étaient de plus en plus autour de nous.

« - Où est Gandalf ?! Cria un nain  
- Il nous a abandonné !  
- Tenez bon ! » Ordonna Thorïn en dégainant son épée.

Les Orcs nous encerclaient, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Nous étions perdus... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf n'apparaisse de derrière un rocher et nous crie : « Par ici, pauvres fous ! »... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aimait tant insulter les gens de fous ?! On le suivit quand même, plongeant un par un dans l'ouverture près de la roche.

Kili resta en arrière, alors que je plongeait à la suite de Fili. Il ne restait que Thorïn et Kili. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas près à bouger.

« -KILI ! » Lui cria le chef de la compagnie. Alors qu'une de mes flèches allait transpercer un orc qui s'approchait de lui. Il se décida enfin à bouger, et couru vers nous, sautant dans la grotte, suivit par Thorïn.

Une fois tous à l'abri, on entendit un cor. Un cor elfe, qui résonnait dans l'air, assez près de nous. Et on entendit des bruits de combat, et des cris d'orcs, puis une de ces créatures tomba dans notre trou, atterrissant à nos pieds.

« - Les elfes. Cracha Thorïn avec haine, saisissant la flèche planté dans l'orc.  
- Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. Devons-nous y aller ? Demanda Dwalin, en revenant du fond de la caverne.  
- Bien sûr que nous y allons. » Répondis Bofur.

On s'engagea alors dans le passage, il était étroit, et long. Je marchais devant Kili et Fili, traînant des pieds, j'étais crevée.

« - Maëra... Waouh ! Tu te débrouille vraiment bien avec un arc ! Me dit soudainement Fili.  
- J'avais bien dit qu'elle était excellente ! Ajouta Kili, mettant sa main sur son épaule, un air fier sur le visage.  
- Oh, euh, merci. C'est rien... Répondis-je, me considérant d'un bien mauvais niveau, comparé à Kili.  
- Tu rigoles, t'a vu comment t'as tué cet orc, alors qu'il allait attaquer Kili ?! C'était magnifique ! Contra Fili.  
- Ouais, c'est vrai, merci. J'ai vraiment aimé me battre à tes côtés, tu ferait une super guerrière ! Me confia Kili avec un sourire sincère.  
- Euh... Merci, je suis aussi heureuse d'avoir pu me battre à tes côtés. Lui répondis-je.  
- Je serait content de recommencer ! Dit-il. Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, baissant la tête, reniflant, je grimaçais.  
- Aaaaah ! Horrible, je pue ! Pire qu'après deux heures d'endurance sous un soleil d'été ! Grimaçais-je. J'ai besoin d'une douche... Non, mieux, d'un bain ! M'exclamais-je soudain.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maëra, je suis sûr que votre souhait sera bientôt exaucé. » Me répondis Gandalf, m'ayant entendu, alors que nous arrivions à la sortie du tunnel.

Une fois à l'air libre, on s'arrêta... Nous étions sur le flanc d'un falaise, et en face de nous... En face de nous se dressait, fière et magnifique, la cité de Fondcombe, étincelante sous la lumière du soleil couchant. C'était vraiment un très beau spectacle.

« - La vallée D'Imladris. Dans la langue commune, on la connais sous un autre nom... Commença Gandalf.  
- Fondcombe... Bilbo et moi parlâmes en même temps, et dans nos deux voix, il y avait une sorte d'admiration palpable.  
- Ici, se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'Est de la mer. Continua le magicien.  
- … C'était votre plan depuis le début ! L'accusa Thorïn, en venant vers lui. Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi.  
- Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorïn Oakenshield. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous. Lui répondit Gandalf.  
- Vous croyez que les elfes nous encouragerons à continuer notre quête ? Demanda le nain. Ils voudront nous en empêcher...  
- Sans aucun doute. Mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions. Si nous voulons réussir, ils nous faudra faire preuve de tact. Dit Gandalf. De respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme, c'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi. Finit-il, me vexant un peu... Je savais faire preuve de charme ! Et de tact, si je le voulais !... Après, c'est vrai que question respect, on avait mieux, mais je savait faire des efforts, quand il le fallait !

On commença alors à descendre, en silence, le long du chemin qui menait à la cité.

« - Super bain elfique... Me voilà ! » Seul ma voix brisa le silence, alors que nous arrivions presque à l'entrée de la cité.  
J'allais enfin avoir l'occasion de connaître le secret des elfes pour avoir de si beaux cheveux... YOUPI !

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! :D  
Encore désolée pour les fautes, faudrait que je pense à me trouver un bêta-reader... ^^'

T'a aimé ?! T'a pas aimé ?! Tu sais où c'est pour me le dire !

À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 ! :D


	7. Elfiquement, manger et se baigner

Bonsoir (ou bonjour, mais pour moi, là tout de suite, c'est le soir) !  
Voila le chapitre 6, dans les temps, cette fois !

Un chapitre assez "tranquille", l'arrivée chez les elfes.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Elfiquement, manger et se baigner.

On marchait en file indienne le long du chemin, Fondcombe n'était qu'à quelques pas. Gandalf, en tête, semblait sûr de lui, alors que les nains n'avaient pas l'air très heureux d'être ici, et que Bilbo et moi admirions la beauté de la vallée.

« - Hé ho, hé ho, on rentre du boulot... » Commençais-je à chanter, malgré moi, voir les nains marcher ainsi les uns à la suite des autre m'avais immédiatement fait penser à Blanche Neige, maintenant plus que jamais.

Certains se retournèrent pour me regarder, amusé, c'est vrai que cela faisait plus de deux jours que je n'avais pas chanté de truc débile... Depuis le début de l'aventure, je n'arrêtait pas de chanter, que ce soit crier, chanter sincèrement ou fredonner, de vraies chansons, des chansons débiles de dessins animés ou d'internet, ou même des musiques de films (notamment du Hobbit ou de Harry Potter), et la compagnie, souvent, me suivait dans mes folies. C'était très sympathique !

Bientôt on arriva au petit pont qui donnait sur la cité, et, au moment de le traverser, je me sentis vraiment heureuse de ne pas avoir le vertige, la distance qui nous séparait du sol était considérable.

Je trottinais lentement à la suite de Bilbo, qui était toujours perdu dans la contemplation du paysage.  
Une fois à l'entrée de la cité, on s'arrêta, alors qu'un elfe venait vers nous. Lindir.

« - Mithrandir ! Appela-t-il Gandalf.  
- Ah, Lindir ! » Répondis le magicien en se retournant, alors que Thorïn chuchotait quelque chose à Dwalin.

Lindir dit alors une phrase en elfique, mais comme je ne parle pas l'elfique, je ne compris... Bah, rien du tout...

« - Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond. Lui dit Gandalf  
- Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici. Répondis l'elfe.  
- Pas ici... Où est-il ? » Demanda-t-il, juste avant qu'un cor ne résonne derrière nous. Un cor semblable à celui que nous avions entendus plus tôt.

J'eus juste le temps de me retourner avant qu'un groupe de cavaliers elfe ne pénètre dans la cité et ne nous encercle, trottant autour de nous. Il finirent par s'arrêter, et Elrond parla;

« - Gandalf !  
- Seigneur Elrond, mon ami. Où étiez-vous ?  
- Nous chassions des Orcs venus du sud. Nous en avons tués au Col Caché. Dit l'elfe en descendant de sa monture et venant embrasser le magicien. Étrange, ces Orcs qui s'approchent si près de nos frontières... Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les as sûrement attirés par ici.  
- Ah, il se peut que ce soit nous. Répondis le magicien, se tournant vers notre petit groupe, alors que Thorïn s'avançait pour faire face à Elrond, ce dernier se tourna vers le nain  
- Bienvenue, Thorïn, fils de Thraïn. Lui dit-il.  
- Il ne me semble pas vous connaître. Répondis Thorïn, avec son petit air arrogant.  
- Vous me rappelez votre grand père, j'ai connu Thrór quand était Roi sous la Montagne.  
- Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous. »

Elrond commença alors à parler en elfique, et je dois avouer que c'est assez agaçant quand quelqu'un parle une langue que vous ne connaissez pas, en face de vous, et parle sûrement de vous...

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?! S'énerva Gloin, il est bien comme son fils, lui !... Enfin, Gimli est comme lui, plutôt.  
- Non maître Gloin, il vient de nous inviter. » Répondis le magicien.

Les nains commencèrent alors à chuchoter entre eux, décidant de quoi faire, puis ils finirent par accepter l'invitation de l'elfe.

« Et bien, dans ce cas, allons-y. » Dit le nain à barbe rousse, avant que toute notre petit compagnie ne suive les elfes à l'intérieur du palais.

Ils nous conduisirent jusqu'à la salle de banquet, et nous firent signe de prendre place autour de la grande table. On ne se fit pas prier !

J'étais assise entre Bofur et Bilbo, en face de Ori, qui rechignait à manger la salade devant lui, je le comprenais assez. Mon ventre criait famine, certes, mais c'est vrai que de la salade n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais envie de manger, là tout de suite.

« - J'ai envie d'un pizza... Soupirais-je dans ma barbe inexistante.  
- Une pizza ? Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Me demanda Bofur, m'ayant entendu.  
- Une pizza c'est... Ah, les pizzas c'est la vie ! C'est un plat, de chez moi. C'est mon plat préféré.  
- Ah oui ? Et comment ça se prépare ? S'enquit Bilbo, son côté cuisinier prenant le dessus.  
- En fait, c'est très simple ! Vous prenez une pâte, comme une pâte pour le pain, sauf que vous l'aplatissez, afin de faire une sorte de cercle. Ensuite vous mettez la sauce tomate, un sauce fait à base de tomates écrasées, un truc du genre. Une fois que vous en avez mis un peu partout sur la pâte, vous mettez la garniture, le meilleur. La garniture varie selon l'envie du consommateur, si vous avez envie d'une pizza au jambon et champignons, et bien, vous mettez du jambon et des champignons, si vous voulez une pizza aux légumes, vous mettez des légumes...etc. Une fois que vous avez mis la garniture que vous vouliez, vous la mettez à cuire. Je sais plus pendant combien de temps, c'est mon père qui était spécialiste en pizzas... Enfin, voilà, une fois que c'est bien cuit, vous pouvez manger la meilleur chose qui existe ! Finis-je, me rendant seulement compte que presque tout les yeux étaient fixés sur moi.  
- Et bien, Maëra, ça a l'air assez bon, ta pazza. Me dit  
- Ça a l'air étrange, plutôt... Contredit Glóin  
- C'est PIZZA, et c'est la meilleure chose qui existe... Répondis-je, légèrement vexée qu'on doute du bon goût de mon plat.  
- Et bien, quand tout cela sera fini, et si nous avons l'occasion de nous revoir, je propose que vous nous montriez comment on prépare une PIZZA. » Dit Bilbo avec un sourire.

Quand tout serai fini... Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de glisser vers Kili, puis Fili, et enfin sur Thorïn, qui semblait en grande discussion avec Elrond et Gandalf. Mon cœur se serra. Ces dernières semaines j'avais apprise à connaître et à aimer les deux frères, et j'admirais toujours Thorïn, même si il n'était pas si gentil avec moi... Et penser au sort qui les attendait... Je me dépêchais de penser à autre chose, quelque chose de plus joyeux. Je n'allais pas me mettre à pleurer ici, devant tout le monde !  
Je répondais au sourire du hobbit, avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, cependant. Il sembla le remarquer, car il fronça les sourcil, mais, et je lui en étais reconnaissante, il ne fit pas de remarques.  
On continua de manger tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, profitant cet instant de repos et confort, bien que je me sente encore sale, et que j'attende toujours de prendre un bain...  
Après manger, un elfe nous fit faire une visite de la « maison », nous montrant les chambres, et...

« - Et là, au fond du couloir, vous avez la salle d'eau, si vous voulez prendre un bain. Nous expliqua l'elfe, en indiquant une porte du revers de la main. Mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand, alors que je fixait la porte des yeux.  
- Euhm... Vous m'excusez une minute ?! Demandais-je, avant de partir en courant vers la porte, tendant les bras devant moi; Super bain elfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique ! M'écriais-je, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de m'engouffrer dans la salle, freinant rapidement, dérapant et manquant de m'éclater la tête sur le sol.

Sortant la dite-tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, je m'adressai aux autres, qui étaient toujours au même endroit, certains amusés, d'autre, comme l'elfe, plutôt déconcertés par mon attitude...

« - Euh, en fait, ne comptez pas me voir avant deux heures, plutôt... » Corrigeais-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse, avant de m'enfermer dans la salle, claquant la porte.

Je jetais ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, une grande salle, claire, tout en pierres blanches, et en bois sculpté. La baignoire, grande et tout et tout, était sur la droite, mais, malheureusement pour moi, elle était complètement vide... J'avais quand même pas pensé que le bain serait déjà prêt, chaud et parfumé, non plus ?! Tellement stupide, tellement stupide... Je soupirais, et décidait d'apprendre à utiliser la salle de bain et surtout la baignoire Heureusement, il y avait des sortes de robinets assez simples à utiliser. Je tournais le robinets de droite, pour faire couler l'eau, et avec celui de gauche, je choisissais la température... C'était très intelligent ! Même mieux que d'avoir à tourner le robinet d'eau chaude et d'eau froide pendant trois heures pour trouver la bonne température... Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, ce qui prendrais un certain temps, je me mit un peu plus à l'aise, dégrafant ma super cape, que j'accrochais sur un porte-manteau fait pour, ainsi que mon sac à dos, que je n'avais pas quitté... D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas viré mes affaires de cours ? Bonne question... C'était sûrement parce que c'était les seules choses qui me rappelait mon monde, mon ancienne vie... Je me demandait toujours comment Gandalf ou Elrond allaient s'y prendre pour me renvoyer sur Terre...

Enfin, je décidait d'explorer un peu la salle, pour découvrir ou les elfes cachaient leur produits pour cheveux... Fouillant dans les placard, je dénichait plusieurs flacons de produits de douche, ainsi que plusieurs savons... Mais c'était écrit en elfique, et comme j'étais totalement nulle dans cette langue, je ne savait vraiment pas quoi servait à quoi. J'ouvrais les flacons, sentant les différentes odeurs. Deux bouteilles retinrent mon attention. L'une était remplie d'un produit orangé, un peu transparent, qui sentait bon les fleurs, l'autre, était remplie d'une sorte de pâte assez épaisse, rose clair, son odeur était comme celle d'un fruit, une sorte de fruit rouge, elle donnait presque faim... Vous savez, c'est comme ces gloss, là, qui sentent tellement bon qu'on a envie de les bouffer !... Je ne savait pas le quel prendre, et si je les utilisait tout les deux, et qu'il se passait un truc pas attendu ?! Genre, je perdais mes cheveux, ou ils changeaient de couleur ?! ... Non, je n'en utiliserait qu'un ! Je passait de l'un à l'autre sans savoir le quel prendre, finalement, j'optais pour redevenir un gamine, -pour changer- ;

« -Am stram gram, pic et pic et colégram, bour et bour et ratatam, am stram gram ! »

Ça tomba sur le deuxième, celui au fruits rouges. Okay, j'haussais les épaules, je devais bien choisir de toutes façons. Mais alors que je me tournais vers la baignoire pour regarder le niveau de l'eau, je remarquais que la baignoire était justement en train de légèrement déborder...

« Woh ! » lâchais-je en me précipitant pour couper l'eau... Le sol autour était trempé, et je ne savait absolument pas comment essuyer.  
« Oh, et puis crotte ! De toute façon je vais mettre encore plein d'eau par terre... » Marmonnais-je, avant de finir de me déshabiller rapidement et de plonger dans l'eau brûlante, qui envoya des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Ça faisait tellement de bien !

Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, on toqua à la porte, me faisant un peu flipper.

« -Euh, oui ? Répondis-je  
- Excusez-moi jeune demoiselle, mais je suis venue vous apporter des vêtement propres. Avez-vous finis votre bain ? Demanda une elfe de l'autre côté de la porte.  
J'avais envie de lui dire de retourner d'où elle venait et que je pourrais rester dans la baignoire toute ma vie, mais je me ravisait.  
- Euh, très bien, vous pouvez les déposer à côté de la porte ? Demandais-je, non mais elle allait quand même pas rentrer pendant que je me baignait, j'avais un peu de pudeur quand même. Et, oui, enfin, j'ai bientôt fini. Finis-je à contrecœur, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de sortir de l'eau.  
- Oui, très bien. Je vais vous laissez, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose appelez moi, je m'appelle Lyriel. Dit elle  
- Ouais, salut ! Répondis-je, finissant de rincer mes cheveux, puis sortant de la baignoire, manquant de m'éclater par terre à cause du sol mouillé, et m'enroulant dans une épaisse serviette.

Je collais ensuite mon oreille contre la porte, écoutant les pas de la servante s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je soufflais, et ouvrais lentement la porte, veillant bien à ce qu'il n'y ai personne, je ramassait ensuite rapidement la robe posée sur une petit table. Elle était belle, blanche et pourpre, il y avait des lacets blancs dans le dos... Bref, elle était super belle ! Enfin, il y avait juste un problème; Elle m'arrivait en dessous des genoux... Et, enfin, ça faisait trois semaines de que je m'étais pas épilée, quoi ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas débarquer comme ça devant tout le monde... J'ouvris un peu la porte, et sortait la tête dehors... Elle m'avait dit de l'appeler, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment, elle était sûrement à l'autre bout de la maison... Bon, tant pis, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui...

« - LYRIEL ! Criais-je, espérant qu'elle était assez près pour m'entendre. Apparemment c'était le cas, car elle arriva en moins de 20 secondes, totalement essoufflée... La pauvre. J'avais bien dit que je pouvais être insupportable quand je le voulais... Héhé.  
- Qu'y a-t-il, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
- Euhm... Vous auriez pas une autre robe ? Demandais-je. Ou mieux, un pantalon ?! Repris-je. Non, je n'aimais pas les robes !  
- Euh, oui sûrement, enfin, une robe, oui, pas de pantalon. Mais qu'y a-t-il avec celle que je vous ai donné ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.  
- Elle est un peu trop courte. Répondis-je. Son regard glissa sur mes jambes, non couvertes par la serviette.  
- Oh, oui, je vois. Je vais aller en chercher une autre. Je reviens. Dit-elle, avec un petit sourire, avec de faire demi-tour.

Attendez. Elle venait de se moquer ?! Elle s'était moquée de moi, n'est-ce pas ?! Cette salle petite bouffeuse d'herbe qui n'avais comme poils que ses cheveux ! Je soufflais, promettant de me venger de cette elfe plus tard. Elle revint quelques seconde plus tard avec une autre robe, vert clair, qui m'arrivait aux chevilles. « Merci. » Crachais-je, avant de me renfermer dans la salle. J'enfilais rapidement les sous-vêtements que m'avait apporté l'elfe, puis passait la robe. Elle était parfaitement à ma taille, et laissait couvertes mes jambes, ainsi que mes épaules, les manches étant coupées au trois-quarts. Elle était assez souple, je pouvais faire de grands mouvements, un peu comme une sorte de robe d'été, belle mais confortable. Je souris légèrement, je ne mettait pas souvent de robes, mais c'est vrai que celle-ci était magnifique. Par contre, mes cheveux bruns toujours mouillés gouttaient sur mes épaules, et surtout sur la robe. J'espérais qu'elle ne s'abîmerait pas.  
Lyriel m'avait laissée une paire de ballerines blanches, mais je préférais rester pieds nus. Je nouais ma cape autour de mes épaules, et ramassait mon sac à dos, pas question que je le laisse à ces elfes ! Puis sortis de la salle, laissant mes vêtements par terre, à la charge de Lyriel ou de quelque autre serviteur elfe. Mes pieds nus glissant lentement sur les pierres froides du sol, je parcourais les salles et les couloirs, à la recherche de mes compagnons, ou d'un visage connu. Finalement, j'aperçus une lumière, au fond d'un large couloir, au rez-de-chaussée. M'approchant, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la compagnie. Ils étaient tranquillement installés dans l'espèce de grand salon/terrasse. Kili m'aperçut venir et me fit un signe de la main.

« - Maëra ! Tu est enfin là, viens avec nous ! Me dit-il avec un sourire. Je lui souris en retour en m'approchais du groupe.  
- Cette robe te va très bien ! S'exclama Bilbo avec un sourire.  
- Oui, c'est vrai ! Confirma Bofur.  
- J'aime pas les robes... Ne pus-je m'empêcher de grogner. Mais merci ! Dis-je en m'asseyant sur un banc en pierre, à côté de Bofur.  
- Et bien, t'en a mis du temps. On pensait que tu reviendrais jamais. Me dit Kili, avec un sourire amusé.  
- Kili pensait même que tu t'étais noyée. » Ajouta Fili, légèrement moqueur.

Je souriais aux idioties des deux frères, qui venaient de se lever, et parlaient entre eux, regardant en direction de deux elfes qui parlaient un peu plus loin. Ils préparaient un mauvais coup, pour sûr !  
Les autres, devant moi, étaient occupés à écouter Bilbo raconter des histoires de hobbit et des anecdotes de sa jeunesse, ou à parler entre eux des elfes et de notre quête.  
Ils formaient un beau tableau, oui, une super équipe... Une magnifique famille.  
J'ouvrai mon sac, sortant mon carnet, et ma trousse. Je pris un crayon, et commençais à griffonner, mettant sur papier ce moment de paix, de tranquillité de notre compagnie, avant que ne viennent les jours sombre et tristes... Avant que nous ne soyons séparés.  
Après tout, c'est vrai que j'étais censée les suivre jusqu'à Fondcombe, et nous y étions... Cela voulais dire que, lors de leur prochain départ, je ne serais plus des leurs, ils partiraient seuls affronter les géants de pierre et les gobelins des monts brumeux, sans parler de tout ce qui venait ensuite... Oui, normalement, l'aventure s'arrêterait ici pour moi... Malheureusement.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 6 ! Sorry pour les fautes !

N'oublies pas de me laisser une review ! Que t'ai aimé ou pas.  
(Pour chaque review que tu me laisse, je te fais un câlin virtuellement mental. Si, si ! ^^)

Bref, à la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre 7 ! :D


	8. Une histoire de collier

Bonjour ! Je suis enfin de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre !  
Oui, bon, j'ai 4 jours de retards, désolée... Mais c'était les vacances, j'avais rien envie de faire...

Sinon, merci à toi, lecteur (ou lectrice) assidue. Je t'aime ! 3 ^^'  
Ah oui, et, je tient à remercier Chupa14, qui n'oublie jamais de me laisser une review ! (Je te fais un câlin mental, Chupa ! :3)

Bref, voila le deuxième chapitre sur Fondcombe... Et j'ai pas encore fini avec la cité elfe.  
Je pensais pas que ça serait aussi long, et que ça prendrait plus de deux chapitres...  
Mais bon, on fait comme on peux !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 7  
Une histoire de collier.

J'avais l'impression de flotter dans un nuage. Pour la première fois depuis presque un mois, je dormais dans un lit, un vrai, dans une chambre pour moi toute seule. Pour la première fois je ne dormais pas par terre, entourés de ronfleurs à l'hygiène plus que douteuse. C'était incroyablement bon. Je me sentais super bien !

« Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça ! » la voix de Dwalin résonna dans le couloir, précédant les ricanements de Fili et Kili.

Oh oh, alors ils avaient encore frappé... Je souriais malgré moi de l'immaturité des deux héritiers de Durin. Puis décidait d'ouvrir les yeux. Les rayons du soleil passaient largement par la fenêtre, baignant de lumière ma chambre claire. Je soupirais de bien être. C'était tellement bien de pouvoir dormir une nuit tranquille sans avoir peur de se faire tuer par une bande d'orcs ou de trolls, et de se réveiller le matin à cause de la lumière du soleil. Je m'étirais dans le lit, comme un chat, - je crois même avoir ronronné - et baillais largement, encore endormie, sans prendre la peine de mettre ma main devant ma bouche, puis je me grattais l'épaule, qui me démangeait depuis quelques secondes. Frottant mes yeux, je me mis debout, balançant la couverture en boule sur le matelas. Je n'avais jamais aimé faire le lit...  
J'enfilais une robe de chambre beige, par dessus ma robe de nuit, et sortais dans le couloir. Ils n'y avait personne en vue. Je décidait de descendre à la cuisine, chercher quelque chose à bouffer... D'après mes constatations sur la position du soleil, il devait être 11 heures trente du matin... Bon, ok, j'avoue avoir regardé sur l'horloge dans le couloir... N'empêche qu'à cette heure là, tout les autres devaient déjà avoir mangé. Je descendait les escaliers, toujours pied nus, puis me rendait dans la dite-cuisine. Des elfes étaient là, préparant sans doute le déjeuner. Je me faufilais derrière un elfes et piquait une pomme dans un panier. Puis je ressortais, essayant de retrouver les autres, encore une fois. Je ne tardais pas à retrouver les deux frères, pendus par les pieds à un balcon, ils se balançaient piteusement devant une fenêtre.

« - Salut Maëra !

- Bien dormi ?! Me demandèrent-ils en me voyant passer, de grands sourires aux lèvres, malgré leur situation pas très... Je trouve pas de mot...

- Oui, super magnifiquement génialement bien, et vous ?

- Et bien, j'avoue avoir assez bien dormi. Me répondit Kili

- Oui, moi aussi. Malgré le fait que nous sommes chez ces... Enfin, tu vois quoi. Continua son frère.

- Ces mangeurs d'herbe ! » Chuchota Kili

Souriant, je leur demandais ou étaient les autres. Ils me répondirent que je pourrais en trouver la plupart dans la salle de banquet, si ils n'étaient pas partis faire mumuse dans le palais.

« - Merci ! M'exclamais-je, avant de partir en direction de la dite-salle. Mais je me stoppais après trois pas, et me retournais pour m'adresser au garçons; Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Me demanda Kili, fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bah... Pour descendre de là ! Lui répondis-je en faisant plein de gestes avec les bras.

- Oh. Moi je suis bien, on a une jolie vue d'ici. Qu'en penses-tu frérot ? Demanda le brun à Fili.

- Oui, moi aussi, c'est assez sympathique. Et puis, au moins on est sûrs que Dwalin ne pourra pas nous rattraper et nous mettre dans une situation bien pire... Confia le blondinet, avec un sourire fataliste. Alors que je riais de bon cœur, ils étaient vraiment pas possibles !

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait à ce pauvre Dwalin ?

- Ahah, on a... Malencontreusement-sans-faire-exprès, fait disparaître ses vêtement... Commença Fili.

- Et les avons, toujours malencontreusement-sans-faire-exprès, remplacés par de MAGNIFIQUES tuniques elfiques. Finit Kili, avec un sourire espiègle.

- Vous êtes impossibles ! Soupirais-je, malgré que je ne puisse me retenir de sourire. Vous ne vous en prendrez pas à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Leur demandais-je, légèrement inquiète tout d'un coup.

- À toi ?! Non, voyons ! On t'aime bien, Maëra, t'es un peu comme notre petite sœur adoptive. Me confia Fili avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Et puis, on est conscient du fait que tu peux être aussi vicieuse que nous, quand il le faut... Continua Kili, avec un haussement de sourcils indicatif.

- Hmmm, oui, exactement ! » Souriais-je. Et puis, moi aussi je vous aime bien, confiais-je. Avant de m'approcher du rebord de la fenêtre et de décrocher la corde qui liait leur pieds, les envoyant s'écraser au sol, sans aucune dignité. « Ne me remerciez pas ! » M'exclamais-je en sortant la tête par la fenêtre, avant de croquer un morceau de ma pomme, et de partir en direction de la salle de banquet mentionnée un peu plus tôt.

Dans le couloir, je croisais Nori

« - Bonjour Maëra. Me dit-il, d'un ton léger.

- Tient, Nori. Comment va-tu ?

- Très bien, vraiment. Et toi ? Tu a bien dormi ?

- Oh que oui, merveilleusement bien. Tu a vu les autres ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, ils sont dans la salle de banquet, sauf Dwalin, qui est partit à la rechercher de ses vêtements, je crois. Encore un coup des garçons. Ces mêmes garçons sont aussi quelque part dans le palais... Thorïn, Balin et Gandalf sont aussi absent. ils sont en « réunion » avec Elrond, et je ne sais pas quand ils finiront. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, très bien, merci. Tu va quelque part ?

- Oui, j'étais partit faire un tour, je vais vraiment finir par me perdre ici !

- Ah, oui, c'est tellement grand ! Surtout que j'ai loupé une partie de la visite hier... Ajoutais-je piteusement.

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas, il ne restait pas grand chose à voir. Mais, ça manquait quelque peu d'ambiance, sans toi. Avoua-t-il

- Oh, je prend ça comme un compliment. Merci, Nori. Lui souris-je

- C'est la vérité ! Il n'y avait plus personne pour faire de remarques sur la décoration, ou sur le fait qu'ils devraient avoir carte pour se repérer...

- Et Kili et Fili n'ont pas fait d'âneries ? M'enquis-je avec un sourire.

- Non, Thorïn n'était pas de très bonne humeur hier soir, si tu te souvient bien. Ils valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne se risquent pas à faire les imbéciles en présence de leur oncle.

- J'avoue qu'avec un Thorïn en colère, il vaut mieux se faire tout petit... Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres. Je te dis à plus tard !

- Oui, à tout à l'heure, Maëra. » Répondit-il avant de repartir dans la direction opposée.

Mangeant ma pomme, je continuais mon chemin vers la salle de banquet, où la compagnie était attablée, discutant allègrement. Je m'approchais, sans qu'ils ne me remarquent, puis pris place à côté de notre hobbit préféré. Bilbo était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tellement petit, mais d'un si grand cœur... Comme Kirikou !

« -Hey, Maëra ! On voit enfin le bout de ton nez. Il est quand même onze heures trente ! Remarqua Bofur.

- Haha, il n'est QUE onze heures et demi, tu veux dire ! Quand je n'ai pas cours, il m'arrive de me lever à quatorze heures. Mais ma moyenne est de midi. Corrigeais-je.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Demanda Bofur, avec un sourire.

- Encore un peu et on se demanderais si tu n'est pas un hobbit... Ajouta Bilbo.

- Qui sait ? Ce serait bien possible que j'ai du sang de hobbit. En tout cas, ça me plairait bien de vivre avec des hobbits, ouais : Manger sept repas par jour, faire des balades dans la comté, dormir tard et se lever tard, vivre pieds nus... Citais-je, concluant le dernier exemple en bougeant mes orteils. Quoi que, je n'ai pas exactement des pieds de hobbit. Ajoutais-je.

- Et heureusement pour toi, si tu veux mon avis. Commenta Glóin.

- Oh je ne sais pas. Je trouve ça assez mignon. Avouais-je, en secouant affectueusement la tignasse bouclée du hobbit à ma droite, qui me répondit par une sorte de mélange entre le grognement et le rire.

- Mais sinon, Maëra, tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda Dori, alors que je parcourais la table des yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose pour remplir mon ventre encore assez vide.

- Oh, vous pouvez pas imaginer ! Deux semaines que je dormais au sol, dans le froid, exposée au danger. Une nuit à l'intérieur, dans un lit chaud et confortable. C'est merveilleux ! Soufflais-je, saisissant un sort de gâteau avant de le fourrer dans ma bouche sans aucune classe.

- Oh mais si, nous pouvons imaginer. Nous sommes dans le même cas que toi, et en plus, nous somme en voyage depuis plus longtemps. Commenta Bofur.

- Hm... Ouais, un point pour toi. » Marmonnais-je la bouche encore pleine.

Pfff, aucune éducation cette fille ! En même temps, quand on vit avec des nains, on a facilement tendance à mettre de côté les bonnes manières...

« - Vous comptez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Leur demandais-je.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, on va sûr-... Commença Dori, avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée de Thorïn, Balin, Gandalf et Elrond.

- Tient tient. Voilà la jeune humaine. Dit le seigneur elfe, en arrivant vers nous. Maëra, c'est ça ? Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Euh, oui, moi de même, Seigneur Elrond.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? S'enquit-il, m'étonnant.

- Oui, très bien. Merci. Lui répondis-je.

- Vous savez que vous êtes le centre de toute notre attention, vous êtes un mystère total pour nous.

- Oh... Euh, je suis censée répondre quoi ? Demandais-je, un peu blasée.

- Ah, mais ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes conscientes que vous allez rester ici, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous ? Me demanda l'elfe.

- Oui, je me souviens de cette... Condition... Répondis-je, soudain un peu sombre.

- C'est pour votre propre bien. Vous n'avez aucune raison de les suivre, et ce ne serait que vous envoyer vers une mort certaine.

- Et si je survivais ? Je pourrais aider. Répliquais-je.

- Vous avez 15 ans. Vous êtes jeune, sans aucune compétence en matière de combat. Vous n'avez presque aucune chance de survivre à ce voyage vers Erebor.

- Une chance... Je pourrais me baser sur la chance ! J'ai toujours été assez chanceuse, en fait... Et puis... Survivre, pourquoi survivre ?... Les gens devraient arrêter de survivre, et prendre le temps de vivre... Quel est le mieux, à votre avis ?! Survivre longtemps, dans une banale monotonie... Ou vivre une courte vie, mais remplie de chose ?! Moi, j'ai déjà fait mon choix ! Il faut savoir prendre des risques, pour vivre des choses et avoir des souvenirs à raconter plus tard ! M'exclamais-je en me levant et m'approchant de l'elfe. Je voulais les accompagner, moi ! Je devais convaincre l'elfe de me laisser partir avec eux.

- Prendre des risques ne veux pas dire être suicidaire. Et si vous mourrez, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de raconter ces « souvenirs ». Me contredit-il, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

- Bien, je prend le risque. Je veux les suivre ! Dit-je, soudain très tête de mule.

- Vous n'avez pas à choisir quoi que ce soit. Vous resterez ici, pendant que je chercherais un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous. C'est aussi simple que ça. Répondit-il, sa voix toujours aussi calme, ce qui était le plus énervant, en fait. Je pinçais les lèvres, me retenant de lui balancer un truc bien épicé à la figure. Mais, au lieu de mettre fin à notre conversation, ou de partir, tout simplement, il se pencha en avant, vers moi. Oh, n'allez pas imaginer des trucs !

- Où avez vous trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-il, en épaississant entre ses doigts le collier que j'avais trouvée chez les Trolls.

- Dans une caverne de Trolls, pourquoi ? Il est magique ?! M'enquis-je, assez excitée que le collier ne soit pas qu'un vulgaire collier.

- Oh, n'allez pas vous imaginer qu'avec vous pourrez contrôler le temps, les éléments, ou encore guérir les gens ! Non, il ressemble à un collier très ancien, légendaire. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait vraiment... Mais c'est une longue histoire et nous ferions mieux de nous asseoir. Dit il, avant de s'installer autour de la table, alors que les autres encore debout, dont moi, faisaient de même.

- Passez moi le collier s'il vous plaît. Me demanda Elrond, alors je passais la chaîne par dessus ma tête, avant de faire glisser le collier dans la main tendue de l'elfe. Il l'observa quelques instants.

- Oui, il lui ressemble beaucoup... Murmura-t-il.

- Quoi, bien ça ?! Demandais-je, impatiemment.

- Ce collier est très vieux. Enfin, on connais assez bien une légende sur un collier similaire, et c'est possible que ce soit celui-ci... La légende raconte qu'il y a bien des années, vers le début du second âge, un jeune prince homme trouva un étrange collier, dans une grotte alors qu'il était en expédition dans les terres sauvages. Il le ramena chez lui, et l'offrit à sa fiancée, avant de partir à la guerre, comme cadeau de fiançailles... Malheureusement, il est dit qu'il mourut sur le champ de bataille, et sa fiancée, accablée de chagrin, se donna la mort... On disait que le collier portait malheur à quiconque le mettais... Enfin, ce n'est qu'une légende. Et le collier n'avait jamais été retrouvé , aussi loin qu'on s'en souvienne. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ai jamais existé, mais en tout cas, celui que vous avez trouvé ressemble assez à la description qu'on en faisait... À vous de voir ce que vous voulez en faire, si vous êtes superstitieuse ou non... » Raconta le Seigneur elfe.

Alors comme ça, il était maudit, hein ?! Je repris le collier dans ma main, faisant lentement glisser la chaîne entre mes doigts. Je penchais la tête, l'observant de plus près... Je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais, alors... Avec un petit sourire, je remis le collier autour de mon cou.

« - Je vais réfléchir. Dis-je, alors que plusieurs des nains, le plus superstitieux, me regardaient avec peur, effrayés à l'idée que je puisse garder un tel objet. Je leur souris gentiment, un peu amusée.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser, j'ai beaucoup à faire. Vous pouvez vous promener dans la cité, rester dans le palais... Faites comme chez vous. Enfin, n'en faites pas trop quand même. Nous dit Elrond, avant de s'en aller.

-Vous ne nous aviez pas prévenus pour cet étrange collier. Me réprimanda Gandalf une fois que l'elfe eu disparu de notre champ de vision. Cela aurait pu être un objet dangereux. Ce n'est pas sage, Maëra.

- Je sais... Mais on a été attaqués pas les orcs, et ça m'est sorti de la tête. Me défendis-je, mais le sorcier garda son air déçu. Et étrangement son regard me fis me sentir mal, coupable.

- Bien, que voulez vous faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'Istar.

- Et si on allait faire un tour dans la cité ?! » Proposais-je.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Nori, Ori, et Bofur à l'après midi dans la belle cité elfe. On traînait dans les allées, faisant n'importe quoi dès qu'on en avait l'occasion, et se faisant réprimander ensuite par Bilbo... C'était très sympa ! On rentra le soir, au coucher du soleil, fatigués, mais de bonne humeur. On s'installa dans le même salon/véranda que la veille, et je sortis mes crayons, me remettant à dessiner la compagnie. Je travaillais sur le visage de Dwalin lorsque deux petits personnages se glissèrent derrière moi.

« - Ooooh. C'est toi qui a dessiné ça ? Demanda Kili.

- Non, c'est la pape (François 1er ^^)

- Le quoi ?

- Rien, laissez tombez... Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

- C'est vraiment très beau ! Me complimenta Fili, en passant sa tête par dessus mon épaule.

- Oh, euh, merci. Je suis pas super douée, mais tout vient par la pratique...

- Je trouva que tu a déjà un bon niveau. Moi, je serai incapable de dessiner comme ça ! Tu devrais faire un truc, avec Ori, lui aussi est  
douée pour dessiner.

- Ah oui ? J'irais le voir, plus tard. Ça pourrait être bien, ouais ! Leur dis-je, avec un sourire

- Enfin, on était pas venus pour parler d'Ori, mais plutôt pour te rendre un service.

- Ah, vraiment ? Un service... Quel genre de service ?

- Et bien, ça fait quelques temps déjà qu'on a remarqué que tes cheveux devenaient de plus en plus long. Commença Fili.

- Oui, c'est le principe des cheveux, ça pousse. Le taquinais-je.

- Oui, mais les tiens commencent à devenir trop longs, et ta mèche te tombe devant les yeux. Continua Kili.

- Ce qui n'est vraiment pas pratique. Ajouta son frère. Donc, on a pensé qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose pour que tes cheveux ne te gênent pas.

- Quoi, vous voulez me couper les cheveux ?! Demandais-je, sceptique.

- Non, pas te les couper !

- Te les tresser.

- … Vraiment ?... Oui, j'avoue que ça ne me semble pas une mauvais idée.

- Alors, t'accepte qu'on te les tresses ?! Demanda Kili, un sourire au lèvres.

- Hum... D'accord, je vous fais confiance.» Acceptais-je.

Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté, et commencèrent à tresser mes cheveux, alors que je continuais de dessiner. Un peu moins d'une demi heure plus tard, ils avaient dégagé mon front, ramenant mes mèches dans une simple tresse vers l'arrière de ma tête, et m'avaient fait deux fines tresses sur les côtés, devant mes oreilles, semblables à celle de Fili.

« - Voilà ! s'exclamèrent-ils, se mettant devant moi pour admirer leur œuvre... Ça te va pas mal du tout, je dois dire. Avoua Kili, avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pensais. Ajouta Fili, aussi souriant que son frère.

- Merci. Soufflais-je, un petit sourire au lèvres.

- Mais de rien !

- C'est quand tu veux ! »

On passait une bonne partie de la soirée à plaisanter, raconter des histoires, et pour Ori et moi, dessiner. Il y avait vraiment une bonne ambiance, et l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus légère que durant notre voyage dans les terres sauvages. Je me rendis dans ma chambre vers vingt-trois heures, mais je ne pus simplement entrer et me coucher. Au fond du couloir, il y avait un balcon en pierre, et la vue qu'on avait de là était magnifique. Le ciel était dégagé, et les étoiles brillaient fortement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher et de les contempler.  
J'avais toujours été une grande fan des étoiles... Petite, je passais mes nuit à observer les ciel, avec mon père. Il m'avait appris la plupart des constellations, galaxies, planètes, nébuleuses... Ma préférée indéniablement Orion... Je l'aimais pour sa forme, la luminosité de ses étoiles visibles de notre petite planète terre, pour son nom... Le chasseur. Orion. C'est beau, non ? J'ai toujours aimé ce nom, et j'avais toujours pensé à ce nom pour mon éventuel fils... un sourire trouva le chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres, alors que je me perdait dans la contemplation de ces points lumineux, pour moi inconnus, propres à la Terre-du-Milieu...

Je pris doucement le collier dans ma main. J'avais toujours aimé ce genre de choses, des objets étranges, avec une histoire étrange... Il était maudit, portait malchance. J'étais aussi assez étrange dans mon genre... Plus petite, j'étais souvent rejetée, parce que j'étais différente... Jusqu'à ce que je trouve des amis aussi fous que moi. Je savais exactement ce que j'allais faire de ce collier. Le garder. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de monter à l'avant d'un bateau, en pyjama et pieds nus, et de le laisser tomber dans l'eau... Comme une certaine Rose, que je ne citerais pas. Non, j'allais le garder, bien sûr. Un truc pareil, je n'allais pas le faire disparaître... Un bruit de porte me coupa dans mes pensées, alors que je pivotais rapidement, regardant au fond du couloir. C'était la porte de la salle de bain, mais d'ici, je ne pouvais pas voir qui en sortait. L'ombre s'approcha, lentement. Et enfin, quand il -parce que c'était un homme. Enfin, une personne de sexe masculin- sortit dans la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, me rejoignant sur le balcon, je pus enfin voir qui c'était.

« - Vous n'êtes pas encore au lit, à cette heure ? Thorïn me demanda-t-il. Il venais de se laver, et était seulement vêtu d'une sorte de tunique/chemise blanche et d'un pantalon bleu nuit. Me rejoignant dans l'équipe des pieds-nus. Ses cheveux ébène étaient encore mouillés, et gouttaient un peu sur ses épaules. Il était vraiment beau. Il dégageait un truc... Indescriptible !

- Et bien, comme vous le voyez, non. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Alors que son regard glissa sur ma main, tenant toujours la pierre.

- Vous comptez le garder, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas une question, mais je répondis quand même.

- Oui. Soufflais-je.

- J'étais sur que vous répondriez ça.

- Apparemment, vous me connaissez mieux que je le pensait.

- Je crois même vous connaître mieux que beaucoup de membres de la compagnie. Pas aussi bien que mes neveux, ou le hobbit, ou Bofur... Bien sûr. Mais assez bien, quand même. Ne me demandez pas comment ça se fait. Dit-il, avec un tout petit petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oh, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Souris-je, avant de retourner à la contemplation du ciel. Alors que le nain se plaçait à côté de moi, lui aussi levant la tête vers la nuit.

- C'est beau... Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, c'est magnifique...» Soufflais-je, profitant de ce moment de calme, assez plaisant, avec Thorïn... Un moment rare, mais merveilleux...

* * *

Yeeeaaaaah ! Chapitre 7, fait ! Déjà 7 chapitres ? :o

Laisse-moi ton avis, ça me ferais vraiment beaucoup super plaisir :)

Et sinon, juste pour prévenir, plus l'année scolaire avancera, plus il y aura le risque que je sois en retard, parce que j'ai le brevet à préparer, et je trouverais peut être pas le temps d'écrire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour mes futurs retards...

Sinon, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 8 ! :D


	9. Une rencontre Inattendue

Heyy ! Me voila, après plus d'une semaine.  
Mais, nous sommes samedi, donc je suis à l'heure.  
Je n'ai pas updaté samedi dernier parce que j'étais en Angleterre, mais me voila !  
Avec le chapitre 8 ! :D

Désolée pour les fautes, je viens de le taper et je n'ai qu'une envie, aller me coucher, alors,  
je n'ai pas bien relu... Sorry !

Bonne lecture !  
Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Une rencontre... Inartendue

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que j'étais ici. Dans cet endroit de paix, de calme, où je pouvais penser en toute sérénité... -Oui, il m'arrive de penser !-  
Le temps était passé vite, mais lentement en même temps. Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Thorïn, enfin « rapprochée » est un grand mot, disons qu'il nous arrivait de passer du temps à parler, longuement. Pas forcément sérieusement (je finissait toujours par dire ou faire un truc stupide et immature), mais on parlait assez longtemps, souvent le soir, ou alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il m'avais avoué que le soir où on avait été capturés par les trolls, juste ce soir là, il avait baissé sa garde, avec Bilbo et moi, mais plus avec moi. Il avait été... Troublé par ce que lui avait dis le nain à barbe blanche. Mais, il me jura de ne plus faire la même erreur. Il avait laissé de côté son côté « roi » et avait essayé de me comprendre un peu. Mais finalement, à quoi ça avait mené ?! On s'était tous fait mettre en sac, et on aurait pu se faire tuer, si le petit hobbit et le magicien n'avaient pas étés là...  
À Fondcombe, tout était différent, on avait pas envie de rentrer, de quitter cet endroit... Magique. C'est comme ça que je le ressentais en tout cas, c'est vrai que pour les nains, qui n'étaient pas en très bons termes avec les elfes, ce n'était peut être pas le paradis de rester ici. De toutes façons, je ne risquais pas de mettre les pieds hors de la vallée, d'après les dires d'Elrond. Toutes mes tentatives pour le convaincre de me laisser partir avec les nains s'étaient révélées infructueuses, il avait été clair : je resterais à Imladris... Même Gandalf s'y était mis ! J'étais trahie de tout les côtés...

Enfin, ça faisait donc deux semaines que la compagnie se trouvait dans la vallée. Ce qui signifiait que leur départ se rapprochait de plus en plus... Il pourraient même partir demain, ou ce soir. Et je ne savait toujours pas comment les convaincre de me laisser les accompagner. Surtout que j'étais certaine qu'Elrond me faisait surveiller, il ne voudrait pas que je m'échappe...

C'est un peu bougonne que je pris le chemin de la forêt, autour de la cité. Le seigneur elfe m'avait accordé le droit d'aller m'y promener, en m'interdisant bien sûr de sortir des terres d'Imladris -comme si aller aller dire bonjour aux gobelins était dans mes projets...- Ça me laissait quelques kilomètres carré ou m'évader quand j'en avais besoin... Et c'était assez suffisant. J'avais découvert quelques coins assez sympa, d'où j'avais une vue assez belle sur la vallée. Une haute colline qui pourrait être une super maison de hobbit, un morceau de falaise qui faisait comme un balcon donnant directement sur la cité elfique et les alentour, une crevasse où coulait une magnifique cascade. Et le meilleur, c'est que je ne croisais pas souvent de gens. De temps en temps, un elfe venait se promener du côté où j'étais, mais la plupart du temps, je pouvais être seule quand j'en avais besoin.  
Je marchais lentement, profitant d'un moment de calme, l'air était doux, avec une légère brise. Il était environ 10 heures du matin quand j'avais quitté le palais.  
Soudainement, j'entendis un bruit. C'était quelqu'un, qui se battait, ou s'entraînait au combat... Mais, sa voix. C'était une voix d'enfant, de jeune, pas une voix d'adulte. J'avançais vers l'inconnu. Et me cachait derrière un tronc pour observer.  
Il y avait quelqu'un, à quelques mètre de moi. Un enfant, un garçon, d'une dizaine d'années. Il s'entraînait à l'épée... Mais, le plus bizarre, est qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un elfe, mais plutôt d'un homme. Il fendait l'air de sa lame, exécutant des mouvements gracieux et rapides. Il avait de l'expérience, malgré son jeune âge... Je l'observais en silence, cet enfant me donnait un air de déjà-vu, même si d'où j'étais, je ne le voyais pas bien.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta, abaissant son épée, et se tourna lentement vers moi. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, puis fit quelque pas dans ma direction.

« -Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, qui que tu sois, ça ne sert plus à rien de te cacher. » Me dit-il calmement.

Assez vexée, et un peu humiliée qu'il m'ait découverte, alors que j'avais au moins 5 ans de plus que lui, et encore, ce n'étais que les apparences, je me levais. Puis m'avançais vers le petit homme, car j'étais sur que c'était un homme.  
En me voyant arriver, il eu un petit sourire et rengaina son arme. Puis attendit que j'arrive à son niveau pour s'adresser de nouveau à moi.

« -Bonjour. Dit-il simplement. Il faisait à peu près ma taille, et avait des cheveux mi-long bruns, mais ses yeux étaient très clair. Des yeux bleu profond. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Son visage, son expression... Il me disait vraiment quelque chose, mais je ne savait absolument pas ou j'avais pu le voir avant... Et puis, il y avait quelque chose, dans le fond de ses yeux, dans sa façon de se tenir, dans les traits de son visage... Quelque chose de spécial, de puissant, de majestueux.

- Euh, salut. Je lui répondis, ne sachant pas comment agir.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il

- Je...euh, Maëra. Bredouillais-je, sans savoir pourquoi j'étais gênée.

- Enchanté. Ici, on me nomme Estel. » Me dit-il, avec un petit sourire.

Oh. My. GOOOOOOOOSH ! Aragorn ! Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ?! Voilà pourquoi il me disait quelque chose. Tellement stupide, tellement stupide ! Bien sûr que c'était Aragorn, ça ne pouvait être que lui !

« - Contente de te connaître Estel. Lui-répondis-je, tenant de cacher ma joie. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'ai eu mes 10 ans il y a trois mois. Et toi ?

- J'ai eu 16 ans en Mai dernier.

- Mm.. Tu est l'humaine qui voyage avec les nains. Ce n'étais pas une question mais je répondis tout de même (oui, j'aime répondre aux affirmations des gens)

- Oui, c'est exact. Enfin, je voyageais avec eux. Gandalf et El- Le Seigneur Elrond veulent que je reste ici, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur Elrond trouve un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi.

- Chez toi ?! Tu veux dire que tu ne vient pas d'ici ? S'etonna-t-il

- Non, je viens... Je viens de l'Ouest, au delà d'Eriador, de l'autre côté de la mer.

- … Pourquoi est-tu venue ici ? Demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est, euhm... Des affaires familiales. Mentis-je, du mieux que je pouvais (ce qui veux dire bien piètrement)

- Huhun... Donc, pourquoi tu a rejoint la compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield ?

- Disons que j'étais un peu perdue... Et que je suis tombée sur la compagnie. Gandalf m'a dit de rester avec eux. Il ne voulait pas me laisser toute seule, perdue...

- Et, tu sais te battre ? Demanda le jeune Aragorn en s'asseyant sur une pierre.

- Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal au tir à l'arc...

- Et... L'épée, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Et bien... Je n'ai jamais essayé de me battre à l'épée... Mais toi, tu a l'air expérimenté. Tu te bat depuis combien de temps ?!

- Depuis que je suis tout petit. J'ai très vite appris l'art de manier les armes. Se vanta-t-il, un peu. Alors que je m'asseyai à ses côtés.

- Dis-moi, Estel. Tu est humain, non ?! Mais, enfin, tu vis chez les elfes... comment ça se fait ?

- Et bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment. On m'a vaguement dit que mon père était mort, et que j'avais été placé à la garde du Seigneur Elrond. Je le considère comme mon père, il m'a tout appris, c'est lui qui m'a élevé... Mais j'espère un jour en savoir plus sur mes origines...

- Oh, je suis sûre que tu en apprendra plus le moment venu...

On continua de discuter, il m'apprenais des trucs sur la Terre-de-Milieu, les elfes, je lui parlait de la compagnie, du voyage qu'on avait fait jusqu'ici... Et quand on se leva, et rentra vers la cité, il était déjà tard, le soleil ne tarderais pas à se coucher... Le temps passait tellement vite ! Et je n'avais même pas eu faim... Étrange ! Mais ça m'avait vraiment fait du bien de parler avec un jeune, bien qu'il ai 6 ans de moins que moi, il était très mature. Enfin, c'était Aragorn, quoi !

Je passait un moment avec les autres, puis, juste après le dîner et une rapide douche, j'allais directement sous la couette. J'étais crevée, et j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je rêvais de... de mon ordinateur ! Et que je passait des jours sur , et Tumblr, et Youtube... Nostalgie, bonjour ! C'est vrai que la technologie me manquait, souvent.  
Trois jours passèrent, je ne les passais pratiquement qu'avec Aragorn, j'aimais beaucoup sa compagnie. D'ailleurs, un soir, les deux frères me firent la remarque que je les laissais tomber. Alors le lendemain, je passai la journée avec la compagnie, histoire de me faire pardonner mon absence.  
Le matin du 5e jour après ma rencontre avec le garçon, je me réveillais vers les coups de dix heures, et, après un rapide petit déjeuné, je repartais vers la forêt, dans l'espoir de retrouver Estel. Ce qui fut effectivement le cas, je le retrouvais au même endroit, toujours en train de s'entraîner.

« -Bonjour ! Le saluais-je, alors qu'il se tournait vers moi

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Oui. Tu a quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ?

- Non, rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, j'avais pensé... Ça te dirais d'apprendre à te battre à l'épée ? Je pourrais t'apprendre quelques trucs, si tu veux... Proposa-t-il, avec un sourire timide.

- Oh... Euh, ouais, je veux bien. Ça pourra toujours m'être utile ! Mais je te préviens, je risque d'être une très mauvaise élève.

- Oh, tu n'est sûrement pas si terrible que ça.

- … T'imagine pas à quel point. Marmonnais-je, alors qu'il me mettait son épée dans les mains.

- On va commencer par un truc simple, prend bien l'épée... Dans l'autre sens...Non, pas comme ça ! Si tu la tient mal, elle ne suivra pas bien tes mouvements... Imagine qu'elle est l'extension de ton bras... Oui, c'est déjà mieux. Dit-il, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de m'apprendre à tenir une épée.

- C'est lourd ! M'exclamais-je, alors que j'essayai quelques mouvements.

- C'est une épée, pas un arc, c'est normal que ça soit plus lourd. Maintenant, lève-la haut, au dessus de ta tête, puis abaisse-la rapidement... Wow ! Attention, t'aurais pu te couper les chevilles !... Contrôle la lame, ne la laisse pas gagner sur toi...»

Bref, comme je l'avais dit, j'étais une élève difficile. Et, au bout, de deux heures, et d'avoir manqué de peu de me trancher moi même une bonne vingtaine de fois, je posais l'épée par terre.

« - J'y arriverais jamais ! J'abandonne ! Râlais-je

- J'aimerais te dire que tu a juste besoin d'entraînement, mais je crains que tu ne soit pas vraiment faite pour les épée... Me confia-t-il, fataliste.

- Merci de me remonter le moral... Grognais-je, en me laissant tomber contre le tronc d'un chêne.

- C'est pas grave, tu sais. Tu sais déjà tirer à l'arc. Et puis, vu que tu restes ici, pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que tu soit en danger...  
Souri-t-il. C'était un gamin très mature, vraiment.

- D'ailleurs... La compagnie devrais repartir bientôt...

- Tu veux les accompagner, n'est-ce pas ?! Mais le Seigneur Elrond ne te laissera pas partir avec eux.

- C'est exact. Je ne veux pas les abandonner... Mais je ne sais pas comment convaincre Elrond et Gandalf...

- Peut être que c'est mieux pour toi de rester ici...

- Ah non, tu ne va pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! Me renfrognais-je.

- C'est juste que c'est plus sage pour toi de rester en sécurité à Imladris. Mais, si tu a besoin de quelque chose, enfin, quand tu sera décidée, tu sais où me trouver. Réfléchis bien, Maëra. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère... » Me dit-il, avant de se lever, et de repartir vers la cité, me laissant seule dans la forêt. Je soupirais, puis me levais à mon tour. Je traînais encore un peu, puis rentrait moi aussi à la cité, retrouvant mes « amis » devant un bon déjeuner.

« -Alors, Maëra, vous avez renoncé à l'idée de les suivre dans cette folle aventure ? Elrond demanda-t-il, bien que j'étais sûre du fait qu'il connaisse la réponse.

- Non. Dit-je calmement.

- Têtue, hein ? Elle pourrait presque rivaliser avec nous... Plaisanta Bofur.

- Oui, malheureusement, être têtue ne vous servira à rien, jeune demoiselle. »  
Je grognais, et replongeait le nez dans ma salade.

Je passais l'après midi dans ma chambre, à dessiner et mettre sur papier tout ce qui m'étais arrivée. On vint me chercher vers dix-neuf heures pour dîner. Je mangeais silencieusement, la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous, sans que je sache pourquoi, je ne me sentais pas super bien. Après dîner, je plongeait sous la couette, mes yeux se fermant tout seuls.  
Mais mon sommeil fut de courte durée, car on me réveilla aux alentours de trois heures, par des coups frappés à ma porte. Encore endormie, je me levais lentement, et allais ouvrir à la personne qui m'avait dérangée dans mon précieux sommeil. C'était Kili et Fili. Il me souriait un peu tristement, et m'emmenèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Je voulais plaisanter, mais le cœur n'y était pas, je savais exactement ce qu'il se passait... Ils partaient.  
Toute la compagnie était regroupée dans la chambre de Thorïn, leurs affaires empaquetées, prêts à partir.

« - J'imagine que tu devine ce qu'il se passe. Me dit gentiment Balïn.

- Vous... Vous partez ?! M'inquiétais-je, pourtant sûre de la réponse.

- Oui. C'est le moment, on ne peux attendre plus longtemps. Le temps passe, et l'heure de la fin de Smaug approche. Nous devons continuer notre quête, noue ne pouvons rester plus longtemps ici. Expliqua le petit nain à barbe blanche.

- Nous tenions à te dire au revoir, gamine. Sourit Bofur.

- Nous sommes contents de t'avoir connue. Ajouta Bilbo, alors que je sentait les larmes me venir aux yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Il ne pouvaient pas me laisser... pas toute seule, pas ici... Je faisait de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer.

- Mais... Je veux venir avec vous ! Ne me laissez pas... Suppliais-je.

- Tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas sage, et Elrond et Gandalf ne te laisserons pas venir.

- Mais... mais... Bredouillais-je

- Désolée Maëra. Tu dois rester ici. Contra Ori, alors que mes yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Il me pris dans ses bras; je suis content de t'avoir connu, merci pour tout les bons moment que tu nous a permis de vivre. Quand il me relâcha, se fut le tour de Nori, puis Bombur... Ainsi j'eus droit à un câlin avec tout les nains.

- Merci bien, gamine, tu me manquera. Me glissa Bofur, alors qu'il me serrait contre lui, me tapotant le dos, espérant faire cesser mes pleurs. Ensuite vint Kili, je me jetais pratiquement dans ses bras, plongeant la tête dans son cou, sanglotant désespérément.

- Et bah, Maë ? Ce n'est pas digne de toi de pleurer comme ça ! Ou est passé la jeune humaine fière et indémontable qu'on connais bien ?!

- … 'Veux pas que vous partiez... Arrivais-je à lâcher, toujours plongée dans son cou. Je l'imaginais sourire.

- Tu nous manquera beaucoup. Souffla-t-il, en me relâchant. Pour laisser la place a son frère, que je serrais à l'en étouffer, mais, comme je ne me calmais pas, il se mit à me caresser les cheveux, doucement.

- Ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas. On tuera le dragon, et, une fois qu'on aura reconquit notre royaume, tu sera toujours la bienvenue parmi nous, tu sais. Sourit-il doucement. Si seulement c'était aussi simple ! Le serrant une dernière fois fort contre moi, reniflant, je relâchait ma prise sur le blondinet. Le prochain était... Thorïn. Je restait figée, ne sachant si je devait aussi lui faire un câlin. Mais il m'adressa un sourire triste et me pris lui-même (très) brièvement dans ses bras, sans que je n'ai à faire quelque chose.

- Bonne chance, Maëra. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille, avant de me relâcher aussi rapidement. Non, il n'avais jamais lâché le vouvoiement.  
Le dernier était Bilbo, qui avait lui aussi les yeux humides, il était tout petit mais me pris quand même dans ses bras.

- Au revoir Maëra. Tu va me manquer. Tu étais la seule avec qui je pouvais avoir une discussion civilisée, la seule que je pouvais approcher sans avoir peur de sentir des odeurs nauséabondes, la seule qui me comprenais un peu. Merci beaucoup ! Me murmura le hobbit, assez tristement.  
Je lui souriait gentiment, consciente qu'il avait fait un effort pour un peu détendre l'atmosphère, car oui, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire des nains, j'étais certaine qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il m'avais dit... Pas tout, en tout cas. Mais lui aussi allait me manquer. Je me reculais, ensuite, observant la compagnie, les yeux toujours mouillés.

Ils prirent leurs affaires, et sortirent du palais. Je les regardais ensuite s'éloigner dans la nuit, m'adressant un dernier signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. J'avais une boule dans la gorge. Et quand je retournais dans ma chambre, mon cœur me serrait. Je me roulais en boule sous ma couette, serrant un coussin fort contre moi, pensant à la compagnie, qui était déjà assez loin.

Du sang, du sang partout. Des cris, de douleur, de rage. Des coup de lames, le tintement du métal, le fracas des armes. Et des larmes. Des larmes partout, des sanglots. Deux frères, couchés au sol, sans vie, leur mains jointes dans la mort. Derrière, un combat épique. Un orc, un nain. Du sang, les lames tranchantes dans l'air épais. Puis un cris, un grognement, une exclamation de douleur. Et Thorïn Oakenshield tombe. Il meurt. Tout simplement. Un énorme ours arrive, soulève le corps du nain, et l'emmène loin du champ de bataille. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Il est condamné. C'est écrit ainsi. C'est son destin...

Je me réveillais en sursaut, des larmes mouillant mes joues. c'éatti un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Une saleté de cauchemar... Je regardais l'heure : quatre heures quinze. Je me laissais retomber sur le matelas. Je ne pouvais plus dormir.  
Alors je me levais. Je savais ce que je devais faire, c'est ainsi que c'était prévu, malgré le monde contre moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, habillée, je sortais dans le couloir, et traversais la maison, pour me rendre dans une autre partie du palais. Je toquais, trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit, lentement, sur une tête pas réveillée.

« -Maëra... Bredouilla la personne, encore endormie. Alors, tu t'es décidée... Ce n'était pas une question.

- Oui. J'ai besoin de toi... » Confiais-je, alors que mon interlocuteur s'écartait pour me laisser passer dans la chambre baignée d'obscurité...

* * *

Voilàààààà !  
Review ?! :3

Désolée pour les fautes, je corrigerais dès que je pourrais !  
à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Bonne nuit ! 3


	10. Promenons-nous, dans les bois

Yey hey ! Bonsoir, bonsoir !  
Je suis là, de nouveau, avec la suite ! :D :D  
Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les derniers, mais bon, tu me pardonnera, hein !?  
Enfin, je vais te laisser lire.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 9  
Promenons-nous, dans les bois.

« - Alors, tu as tout préparé ? Me demanda Estel, alors qu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui, je suis prête.

- D'accord. Je veux bien t'aider, mais tu vas devoir faire vite. Ils sont partis il y a combien de temps ?

- Une heure et demie.

- Tant que ça ?! Ils ont pu faire un assez bon bout de chemin depuis... Mais si tu fais assez vite, tu pourra sûrement les rattraper avant qu'ils ne passent la frontière des Monts Brumeux. Ici, tu vois. Me dit-il, en me montrant du doigt un endroit une carte d'Imladris et des environs. Il fit glisser son index un peu plus bas sur le parchemin. On va te faire fuir par ici, c'est un endroit assez inoccupé, peu de gens viennent ici. Et regardes, si tu passes par la forêt, et que tu prend directement vers la droite, tu finiras pas retomber sur ce chemin. Il pénètre un peu dans les montagnes, bien qu'il finisse par disparaître au bout d'un moment. Cependant, je suis quasiment certain que c'est ce chemin que t'es compagnons ont emprunté... Tu devras faire très vite, pour éviter d'être trop exposée. Surtout que sans protection, tu est beaucoup plus vulnérable... Enfin, on ferais mieux d'y-

- Estel... Le coupais-je. Il me lança un regard interrogateur, afin que je continue. Merci. Dit-je simplement.

- Viens, je vais te montrer le chemin le plus court et discret en même temps. Répondit-il, avec un sourire.

- Ok. Je dois juste aller prendre mes affaires dans ma chambre.

- Rohh, tu n'aurais pas pu les prendre ?! Dit-il, un peu irrité.

- Je n'étais pas sûre que tu veuilles bien m'aider.

- Bien sûr que tu le savais. Tu voulais juste trouver un prétexte pour avoir encore le temps de changer d'avis. Parce que... Tu as peur. Déduit-il facilement.

- … Ouais, bon, c'est peut être un peu vrai...

- Bon, dépêchons-nous, maintenant.» Souffla-t-il avant de sortir.

Il ferma la porte derrière moi, silencieusement, et me laissa le conduire à ma chambre. Je plaçais rapidement mon sac sur mon dos, nouais ma cape autour de mes épaules, et passait mon carquois et mon arc. J'avais remis mes vieux vêtements, mais avais pris quelques vêtements de rechange des elfes (des vêtements masculins, hors de question que je prenne une robe!).  
Aragorn me conduisit ensuite à travers divers couloirs et allées, vers un des coins les plus retirés du palais. On arriva ensuite près d'une sorte de petit jardin donnant directement sur les bois.

« - Nous y voilà. Dit-il, me faisant signe de me baisser, nous cachant derrière un petit muret. Tu vois les gardes là-bas ? Me demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête. Il y en a encore un au dessus de nous. M'informa-t-il, en regardant le plafond. Je vais faire diversion. Je vais crier, et ils quitteront leur poste pour venir voir ce qu'il se passe. À ce moment là, tu auras quelques minutes pour traverser le parc et t'enfuir dans les bois, juste là. Tu devras vite te cacher, et rester le plus loin possible de la cité.

- Très bien. J'ai compris. Soufflais-je.

- N'ai pas peur de la forêt la nuit, les terres d'Imladris sont sûres, je peux te le dire par expérience. J'haussais un sourcil à son aveu. Alors comme ça le grand roi Aragorn jouait les aventuriers en forêt la nuit, quand il était jeune ?! Intéressant...

- Bien que je pense que tu aurais mieux fait de rester ici, je te souhaite bonne chance, j'espère que votre quête mènera à bien. Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, nos chemins se recroiseront... Continua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, j'espère. Entre-temps, je t'interdit de m'oublier ! Plaisantais-je.

- Non, je ne risque pas de t'oublier, Maëra.» Me confia-t-il. Mais soit prudente.

On resta silencieux quelques instants, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Puis je le pris brièvement dans mes bras. Oui, c'était la journée des câlins !

« -Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante, Aragorn.» Lui dit-je alors qu'il se levait doucement pour partir faire la diversion. Il se stoppa un instant, me regarda étrangement, puis continua son chemin.

Je le vis arriver au bout du couloir. Mais avant de tourner et de disparaître de ma vue, il pivota vers moi et me fit un signe de la main. Je lui répondit de la même manière. Et alors seulement je me rendis compte de ma bourde. Je l'avais appelé Aragorn ! Mais qu'elle idiote, quelle idiote ! Je soupirais devant l'ampleur de ma bêtise. Puis reportais mon attention sur les gardes devant moi. Ils restaient là, sans bouger, je me serais crue à Buckingham... Je patientais quelques instants, puis j'entendis un cris. Un horrible hurlement qui me fit glacer le sang. Estel. Si je ne savais pas que c'était une diversion, j'aurais eu vraiment peur pour lui... Les gardes eurent le même sentiment que moi, sauf qu'il pensaient que c'était vrai. Ils se mirent à courir vers l'origine du cri. Les deux qui se trouvaient dans le parc passèrent rapidement devant moi, mais je n'avais aucune certitude que celui sur le toit était aussi partit.

Je m'approchait du jardin, et passait la tête au dehors, regardant sur le toit. Aucune trace du garde. Je pris une grande inspiration, et sortait de l'ombre, traversant le jardin comme une flèche. Puis j'arrivais presque à la lisière de la forêt, mais je me pris les pieds dans un branche et m'étalais de tout mon long sur la terre froide. J'entendis une exclamation assez loin derrière moi, mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il y avait la possibilité que je puisse me faire prendre ! Je commençais à paniquer, je me sentais bizarre. Je me relevais aussi vite que possible, et pénétrais à l'intérieur de la masse dense et sombre qu'étais la forêt. Courant le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Puis je me rappelais seulement de ce que m'avais dit Aragorn. Je pris rapidement vers la droite, espérant ne pas être allée trop loin en ligne droite. La forêt était sombre, et malgré ce que m'avais assuré Estel, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. Je serrais ma cape autour de moi, frissonnant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche qui me semblèrent durer une éternité, je tombais effectivement sur la route dont m'avais parlé l'enfant. Une route de pierres,toute cabossé, ondulant et montant en pente légère à travers les arbres. Ils faisait sombre, mais le ciel s'éclaircissait à mesure que le jour se levait. Ils faisait froid, le vent venait des montagnes, et claquaient dans mes cheveux et mon manteau, me poussant imperceptiblement en arrière, rendant mon avancée difficile, et m'empêchant de bien voir.  
Ma route dura longtemps, au moins une heure, avant que je ne commence à avoir vraiment faim.  
Je m'arrêtais sur le bord de la route, m'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol, et déballais certaines de mes affaires. J'avais emporté un peu de nourriture, trois pommes, deux pains, une gourde remplie d'eau fraîche. Je brisait un des pains en deux, et mangeais la moitié, puis je bus un peu d'eau, et remballais mes affaires, gardant cependant une pomme dans ma main, pour la manger sur le chemin.  
Je repris ma route rapidement, évitant de trop tarder dans les bois. Je ne savais absolument pas à quelle distance j'étais de Fondcombe, il se pouvait que je soit assez loin pour être en danger si je traînais trop. La pente commença à grimper de plus en plus, et, rapidement, je me retrouvais assez haut pour avoir vue sur la cité elfique, loin derrière moi. C'était étrange, que de regarder cet endroit où j'avais passé plus des deux dernières semaines. Imladris me semblait si proche mais en même temps si loin...

Et soudainement, je me mis à douter. Et si... Si je ne retrouvais jamais la compagnie ?! Si je restais à errer ici, jusqu'à tomber sur je ne sais quelle bestiole, qui aurait ma peau. J'avais agis stupidement, et sans prendre le temps de vraiment réfléchir. Enfin, j'avais bien passé beaucoup de temps à méditer. Depuis le deuxième jour que j'avais passé avec Estel.  
Je lui avais dit mon projet de fuir Imladris en même temps que les autres. Au début, il avait vraiment essayé de me convaincre de rester là-bas. Mais, face à ma détermination, il avait vite cédé... Mais, une fois qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de me faire changer d'avis, c'est moi avait changé de point de vue. Moi qui était sûre de ce que je devais faire, j'avais commencé à douter de mon plan... Et finalement, j'étais arrivée à un point où je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire... Mais cependant, Aragorn m'avais assuré que si j'avais besoin d'aide, il était d'accord pour me donner un coup de main. J'avais donc passé mes derniers jours là-bas à me demander ce qu'était le mieux à faire... J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que je devais effectivement « prendre la fuite ». Je n'aurais pas pu continuer de vivre, à Fondcombe, tout comme chez moi (si effectivement, Elrond aurait réussi à me renvoyer dans mon monde), en sachant que quelque part, loin de moi, la compagnie... Ma compagnie, mes amis, se battaient et risquaient leur vie. Je n'aurais pas pu dormir tranquillement, en pensant à eux, en les sachant coincés chez les gobelins, avec des araignées ou même chez les elfes, en train de souffrir. Même si c'était complètement fou et irréfléchi, je savais que je devais le faire. Que je devais les suivre, partir avec eux. Que je devais agir, malgré les avertissements de Gandalf, que je devais essayer de changer l'histoire, faire de mon mieux pour éviter la fin tragique qui attendait mes amis... Oh, je n'allais pas essayer de jouer les héroïnes, rien que cette petite « ballade » dans la forêt avait suffi à me convaincre que je n'en avais pas l'âme ! Mais... J'essaierais de faire de mon mieux.

Le soleil était depuis longtemps levé, et mon ventre faisait des bruits bizarres... Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace des nains... Enfin, il y avait quelques minutes, j'avais trouvé des restes de nourriture, sur le côté de la route. Alors les nains étaient bien passés par là... Cependant, j'avais peur. Peur que, comme l'avait dit Aragorn, le chemin ne se termine, et que je me retrouve perdue sans route à suivre, sans indice pour pouvoir suivre les nains, totalement paumée dans la forêt... Alors je me dépêchais de marcher plus vite, malgré mon ventre qui se plaignait de plus en plus.  
Après quelques minutes, je m'arrêtais. J'avais vraiment trop faim, alors je mangeais une pomme et un pain, gardant la dernière pomme et la moitié du pain pour plus tard. J'aurais vraiment du emporter plus de nourriture... Mais, je n'avais pas imaginé que je prendrais tant de temps à les rattraper. J'espérais seulement les retrouver avant la tombée de la nuit, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de passer encore une nuit dans la forêt. Surtout que ça grimpait de plus en plus, et qu'il faisait vraiment froid, à cet hauteur.  
Mes jambes me faisaient mal, et j'étais fatiguée, vraiment très fatiguée, et le soleil descendait de plus en plus derrière l'horizon...J'avais mangé mes dernières provisions une heure auparavant.

Je m'étais tordue la cheville il y a quelques minutes, et j'avais vraiment du mal à marcher. J'avais mal... J'étais mal. J'avais vraiment peur. J'étais à bout. J'avais envie de rentrer chez moi, dans ma chambre, et de pleurer. Pleurer parce que tout ce qui m'étais arrivé n'étais là que pour me faire plus souffrir à la fin, pleurer parce que j'étais perdue, toute seule, et que je n'avais rien pour me réconforter. Je tremblais, j'avais froid et chaud en même temps, ma tête me faisait mal et mes yeux se fermaient touts seuls...

Et alors, alors que j'allais abandonner, m'asseoir et abandonner, comme une lâche, je vis une lumière... Non, je vous rassure, je n'étais pas en train de mourir. Enfin, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas le cas...Il me semblait que c'était une vraie lumière. La lumière d'un feu... C'était la compagnie ! J'en était sûre, c'était eux. Je les avais retrouvés ! Je me dépêchais d'avancer en leur direction, et puis, je m'arrêtais. Je... Je n'osais pas aller plus loin.  
J'étais terrorisée. J'avais peur de leur réaction si je débarquait comme ça. J'étais censée être à Fondcombe. J'étais sûre qu'eux aussi voulaient me savoir là-bas, en sécurité. Ou peut être même qu'ils pensaient que j'étais rentrée chez moi... Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment ils réagiraient... Enfin, ils seraient en colère, j'en étais sûre... Mais à quel degré ?!

Et si... Et si, ils me renvoyaient là-bas. Si ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Si ils me riaient à la tête, et me viraient, m'envoyaient bouler ?! Je me cachait derrière un buisson, les observant.  
Bombur, Bifur et Bilbo avaient fait le feu, et l'entretenaient. Alors que les autres montaient le camp, faisaient cuire la nourriture. Thorïn était assis. Seul. Ils fixait le feu, l'air absent. Ils semblait perdu dans ses pensées... Gandalf, bien sûr n'étais pas là. Et, je pensais même que ça valait mieux pour moi. Si Gandalf apprenait que j'avais « fuit » de la cité elfique -et ça n'était qu'une question de temps-, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Au moins, avec la compagnie, je pouvais être à peu près sûre de compter sur la pitié des deux frères, et Bofur... Non, j'étais sûre que Bilbo serait en colère, ce serait peut être même le plus en colère de tous... Oui, je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui pour empêcher les autres de me déchirer... Mais, avec Gandalf, aucun des nains (ou hobbit) n'oserait lui faire face quand il déciderait de me renvoyer à Fondcombe, sans provisions, ou quand il déciderait de me jeter un sort qui me transformerait en je ne sais quel animal puant, stupide et inutile... Tout d'un coup, j'aurais bien aimé être au fond de mon lit bien chaud dans ma chambre de Fondcombe... Mais, c'était trop tard pour me défiler, maintenant. Enfin, j'étais à peu près sûre que ce que je faisais, tout de suite maintenant, c'était me défiler, en restant cachée ici, à la place de... « Affronter mon destin ».  
Ça sonnait bien, non ?! Ça sonnait bien trop héroïque pour moi, justement... C'est pour ça que je restais cachée... Mais, il arriva qu'une odeur de nourriture trouva le chemin jusqu'à mes narines, faisant grogner mon ventre vide. Je soupirais... Je faisais tellement pitié ! Je n'osais pas aller voir mes amis, les seuls personnes que je connaissais, ici, alors que je crevais de faim... Enfin, je n'allais pas rester là toute la vie, quand même ! Je devais y aller...Maintenant ! Je me relevais un peu, puis m'arrêtais... Et me re-baissais... J'avais une grande envie de me frapper moi-même, là, tout de suite... Mon cerveau était comme débranché, je tremblais toujours, et je transpirait. Je couvais un truc, pour sûr. Quelle poisse !  
Mais, mon apitoiement sur moi-même fut coupé par la sensation d'un lame sur ma gorge... Hmm... J'avais déjà vu ça quelque part !

« Roh...C'est du déjà vu... » Grognais-je, alors que je me sentais soulevée dans les airs par une forte poigne.

Oui, j'avais déjà vécu ça !... Sauf que, malheureusement, cette fois-ci, cela ne risquait pas de se terminer de la même façon que la dernière fois.  
Huuuh ! Pauvre de moi !

* * *

Voila le chapitre 9 ! :D  
Review ? :3

Bref, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10  
(10... Il y a deux chiffres à 10 ! C'est quelques chose qu'il faut fêter ! Alors, levons nos verres à ma fiction... Haha, non, je blague, levons nos verres à toi, lecteur, lectrice bien aimé(e), sans qui tout cela n'aurais pu être possible ! 3)

- Nae'


	11. Solitude et géants de pierre

Hey, toi ! Comment ça va ?! :)  
Moi, je suis désolée, désolée, désolée de poster le chapitre avec une semaine retard.  
J'avais brevet blanc, et j'étais plongée (littéralement) dans les révisions et les livres et cahiers.  
M'enfin, j'ai passé mon brevet blanc...  
Et vendredi (c'lui là, là) je suis en vacances ! (Si tu est déjà en vacance, je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas t'en vanter...)

Bref, voila le chapitre 10. Il est assez sombre, j'avoue...  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10  
Solitude et géants de pierre

Je me sentis tourner sur moi-même alors que mon « kidnapper » voyais enfin mon visage.

« - Maëra ?! S'exclama Dwalin ( c'était obligé que ce soit lui. On avais bien remonté le temps...Enfin...) avant de me lâcher comme si j'étais une crade pestiférée... Sympa. C'est aussi ce que pensa mon derrière en rencontrant durement le sol.

- Ouch. Lâchais-je, malgré moi.

- Maëra, mais... Mais, que fais-tu ici ?! Tu devrais être chez ces elfes, en sécurité ! Me réprimanda le nain tatoué.

- Ouais, j'sais... Mais, je pouvais pas rester là alors que vous risquiez votre vie.

- Debout, suis-moi. Nous allons voir les autres... On verra ensuite ce qu'on fera. »

Oh, oh. Je sentais que j'allais m'en prendre des bonnes... L'idée s'encra encore plus dans ma tête quand je vis tout le monde s'arrêter dans ce qu'il faisait et se tourner vers moi, la plupart bouche-bée, quand ils me virent arriver.

« - Non, non, non, non, non ! Maëra ! Que fais-tu ici ?!

- … Euh, et bah, je, je voulais venir avec vous... Plaidais-je piètrement.

- Ça ressemble surtout à un caprice de petit hobb- enfant ! L'aventure s'arrêtait à Fondcombe pour toi, tu n'est pas en sécurité avec nous ! Tu n'aurais jamais du venir... Je suppose que tu as fuis. Désolé de devoir dire ça Maëra, mais venir n'étais pas intelligent du tout, c'est de la folie. Tu me déçois vraiment... » Souffla-t-il, déçu.

... Aïe. C'est tout ce que je ressentis sur le moment, la douleur. Les mots du hobbit avaient été blessants, vraiment. Ils me donnèrent la nausée... Je ne voulais pas mal faire, je voulais les aider... Il avait clairement dit que j'étais un fardeau, et qu'il ne voulaient pas de moi... J'avais une boule dans la gorge... Mais ce n'étais pas fini.

« - Je ne comprend pas, Maëra, pourquoi être venue ?! Tu aurais été bien mieux là-bas, et tu aurais pu retourner chez toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? S'étonna Balin, toujours compatissant.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je voulais venir avec vous. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seuls. Couinais-je misérablement -Vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu, je n'ai pas couiné, compris?!-

- Maëra, nous somme 14, nous ne somme pas seuls. Répondis Bofur. Lui non plus ne semblait pas bien heureux de me voir.

- Tu n'aurais pas du nous suivre. Tu ne pourra pas nous aider, sinon les contraire. Ajouta durement Glóin.

- Désolé, Maëra, mais ce que tu as fait était stupide et irréfléchis. » Dwalin fini de m'achever.

J'avais bien envie de leur demander si il leur arrivait de réfléchir, à eux, avant d'agir. Mais, la douleur du moment me troublant trop, je me contentais de tourner la tête. Mauvaise idée... Car je croisait les yeux de Thorïn... C'était le pire, je pense, son regard. Il était cruel, et me faisait sentir comme un parasite, dont on a envie de se débarrasser... Tout ça sans dire un seul mot...Je me sentais comme une moins que rien, encore un fois.

« - Enfin, ce n'est pas le point. Qu'allons nous faire d'elle ?! Demanda Balin. Comme si je n'étais qu'un objet. Un vieux jouet dont on veux se débarrasser.

- Il faudrait voir avec Gandalf. Murmura Nori... Oh, non ! Non, pitié ! Pas Gandalf, il me tuerait !

- Il faudrait que nous la gardions avec nous, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf nous rejoigne. Ensuite, nous verrons avec lui. Conseilla Dori.

- Nous ne pouvons pas la garder... »

ils continuaient de parler, comme si je n'existais pas. Alors je pris simplement le partit de partir... Oh, pas « partir » dans le sens « Partir », mais plutôt dans le sens... « partir ». Enfin, juste aller me rouler en boule dans un coin, et devenir une loque... Ce que je fis. Assez loin du feu, mais pas trop loin des nains quand même. Je m'assis par terre, dos à la forêt -Mmm, c'est pas très sage, tout ça- ayant une vue complète sur le campement, puis j'entourais mes jambes de mes bras, devenant une tout petite chose insignifiante et minuscule... Je suppose que leur réaction était légitime, je méritais ce qu'il m'arrivait... Mais quand même, j'avais perçu les regards de pitié des autres (Kili et Fili, Bombur, Ori... Ceux qui n'osaient pas me crier dessus, estimant que j'en avais eu assez, mais qui n'allaient pas venir me voir, car ils étaient du même avis que les autres... Et ne me voulaient pas avec eux)... C'est là qu'une chose me frappa. Je me la pris en plein dans la face, claquant comme une gifle... C'était une chose dont je n'avais que vaguement prise conscience, grâce à la compagnie, mais en fait... J'étais seule. Totalement seule... Je me croyais bien entourée, avec les nains et tout... Mais au fond, je n'étais pas un vrai membre de la compagnie, ils ne m'avaient acceptée que par obligation. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Et bien sûr, je les comprenais. C'était normal, une fille de 16 ans aussi incapable que moi ne servait à rien dans une quête comme celle là... Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds en terre du milieu. Je ne savais d'ailleurs toujours pas comment ça c'était fait. Mais j'y étais, et il devait y avoir une raison valable à cela...  
J'aurais aimé qu'Estel soit avec moi. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, mais je m'étais attachée à lui... Je jetais un regard triste au feu qui brûlait à plusieurs mètres de moi... Je n'avais même pas sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues, mais mon visage était trempé de larmes salées... Je les essuyais négligemment, du revers de ma manche, alors que mon ventre protestait de ne pas avoir été nourri. Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié à quelle point j'avais faim... Mais je ne pouvais m'approcher des autres, comme ça, comme si tout était normal... J'avais faim, et peur en même temps. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir peur en compagnie des nains, sans ennemi à l'horizon, mais là... Je fus tirée de mes pensées par une bonne odeur de nourriture. Bombur était accroupis à côté de moi, me tendant un bol. Il m'avais amené à manger... C'était un tout petit geste, mais qui, sur le moment, me réchauffa le cœur. J'avais bien envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais, compte tenu de la situation, je me contentais de prendre doucement le bol, et de murmurer un faible « merci », un triste sourire au lèvres.  
Je mangeais doucement, perdue dans mes pensées. Tellement que je ne me rendis pas compte que Thorïn me fixait.  
Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, puis je détournais rapidement les yeux. Ça faisait mal...

Une fois mon bol vide, j'hésitais sur la marche à suivre, devais-je aller le poser avec les autres ?... Oui, c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire... Je me levais lentement, saisissant mon bol, puis m'approchais des autres. La plupart étaient en grande discussion, et ne firent pas attention à moi, mais certains s'arrêtèrent, et me regardèrent peinés. Je posais rapidement mon bol avec les autres, puis repartais d'où j'étais venue, à l'écart, sans me retourner... Je me roulais en boule, fixant le ciel, le regard perdu.  
Le ciel était dégagé, ce soir là, on voyait parfaitement les étoiles, et surtout la lune, qui, pleine, brillait intensément dans l'obscurité... Je sentais des regards sur moi, mais je ne détournait pas les yeux de la nuit. Je ne les laisserais pas me déprimer encore plus.

Je m'endormis péniblement, cette nuit là. J'avais froid, loin des autres... Je n'étais pas à côté de Bilbo, ou des nains, comme d'habitude, alors j'avais froid, je n'étais pas très habituée à dormir dehors, toute seule. Mais je n'osais pas aller voir les autres... J'étais pitoyable. Totalement pitoyable.  
Enfin, je fis un cauchemar cette nuit-là. J'étais dans la forêt, une forêt sombre (qui semblait la parfaite représentation de ce que je m'imaginais de la forêt de Mirkwood), j'étais seule, et j'étais poursuivie. Par je ne sais quelle créature, mais je la sentais bien dernière moi. Et puis, je tombais, me prenant les pieds dans je ne sais quel machin bidule racine qui avait fait exprès de se mettre en travers de mon chemin... La compagnie était là, je courais vers eux, mais ils m'envoyaient bouler, me laissant seule et vulnérable aux griffes du monstre... Je me réveillais en sursaut.  
Le soleil était encore bas, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me rendormir. Surtout que peu de membres de la compagnie étaient réveillés, je pouvais en profiter pour manger tranquillement. Je me mettais debout avec un peu de difficultés, et me dirigeais vers Bombur et Bilbo qui étaient en train de préparer le petit dej'... J'avais un peu peur de Bilbo, après les événements de la veille.  
Mais, en me voyant approcher, il m'adressa un « bonjour », accompagné d'un petit sourire inquiet. Ce qui me rassura sur le fait qu'il n'avais pas l'intention de recommencer à me crier dessus... Bombur me salua lui aussi, puis me tendit un bol de nourriture, que je me dépêchais de manger, mon ventre étant toujours un peu vide... Puis j'allais me rafraîchir au petit ruisseau qui coulait pas loin du campement. M'aspergeant la tête, me noyant à moitié, j'essayai de chasser mes sombres pensées hors de mon crâne... Après quelques minutes, je retournais au milieu de la compagnie.  
Et Balin m'intercepta avant que je n'ai pu arriver vraiment à leur niveau. Il me prirent à part, avec Bilbo et Thorïn, et m'expliquèrent la situation.

«- Alors, Maëra, nous voulions te parler de ce qu'il allait advenir de toi. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et réfléchis. Et nous somme arrivés à la conclusion que tu devais rester avec nous. Pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce que Gandalf nous retrouve, et alors, nous pourrions voir plus précisément avec lui. M'expliqua Balin. Je soupirais de soulagement. Alors, ils n'allaient pas me virer ? C'était un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Mais...

- Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que tout est parfait. Ce que tu a fait était stupide, irréfléchis, et surtout, nous te l'avions interdit. Tu a désobéi, et tu sera punie. Oh, pas de la façon que tu pense. Il te faudra juste beaucoup de temps et de bravoure pour gagner notre confiance de nouveau, car on ne saura pas quand te croire ou non... Me prévint Thorïn. Il avait lâché le vouvoiement. Et, franchement, je ne savais pas comment le prendre...

- Et, de toute façons, je pense que Gandalf trouvera quelque chose d'assez dur, quand il apprendra ce que tu a fait... Bien que je sois certain qu'il est déjà au courant. Ajouta Bilbo, imperturbable. Je baissais la tête.

- Pardon. M'excusais-je sincèrement. Je suis désolée d'avoir désobéi. Mais, je... Argh, j'avais une horrible envie de tout leur avouer, le pourquoi du comment, la fin de la quête, et les vies qui étaient en jeu. Mais je me retenais, optant pour un simple : Je voulais vous aider... Je sais que je ne suis cependant pas d'un grande utilité, alors pardon. Pardon d'avoir débarqué parmi votre compagnie, pardon de n'être qu'une gamine sans cervelle. Pardon d'être un fardeau.» Finis-je dans un murmure, juste avant de me retourner et d'aller me préparer au départ, mettant fin à la conversation. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils répondent, je ne voulais pas voir leurs visages.

On pris la route tôt ce matin là. Il nous restait encore beaucoup de route à faire à travers les montagnes, et on voulais s'attarder le moins possible.  
La route fut assez dure. Je n'avais pas le moral. Alors je ne faisait pas n'importe quoi. Je ne chantais pas, je ne faisait pas ma fourbe avec les autres, je ne disait pas de trucs complètement dénués de sens... L'atmosphère était sombre. Le moral de tout le monde était au plus bas. Personne ne parlait, ou peu. Le temps était gris et pluvieux.  
Ce fut l'un des moments les plus sombres de l'aventure...

Quelques jours après le début du voyage dans le montagnes, on fut pris dans une tempête. Le vent était déchaîné, il pleuvait à verse, il faisait horriblement froid, et on ne voyait plus rien à 2 mètres.  
Mais, ce n'étais pas tout. Il y avait ces géants. Des géants géants de pierre. Ils se battaient. S'envoyaient des rochers dans la face, se poussaient et se brisaient... Et puis, il y avait nous.  
Nous, coincés au milieu de cette bataille, au milieu de cette tempête. Nous, qui avions l'impression de mourir à chaque instant.  
La peur me paralysait, alors que j'étais censée courir à la suite des nains, afin de sortir de cet enfer.  
Thorïn s'arrêta, se retourna et me vis. Il souffla d'exaspération et de colère, me saisit fortement le bras, puis me tira à sa suite. Je trébuchai plusieurs fois, mais Thorïn m'aidait toujours à me relever, et me poussait à le suivre, à continuer, pour survivre.  
Je lui suis toujours énormément reconnaissante, aujourd'hui, de ne pas m'avoir laissée mourir dans la tempête à ce moment là...  
Au bout d'un moment, nous fûmes séparés. Je ne compris pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais je vis une partie de la compagnie s'éloigner rapidement du reste, de nous. Le flanc de montagne sur lequel nous nous trouvions était en fait un géant (sans blague?!) et on se trouva divisés en deux.  
Kili et Fili furent séparés, Balin fut éloigné de Dwalin, ainsi que Nori et Dori du jeune Ori... Ce fut un des moments les plus déchirant et émouvant auquel on assista durant le voyage. On pouvait clairement lire la peur sur le visage des frères, cousins... C'était affreux, vu de l'extérieur. Et je n'osais imaginer comment ça devait être pour eux.  
On se faisait cogner et secouer très fort par les mouvements des géants. On arrêtais pas de bouger, passer devant l'autre « groupe », courir, s'arrêter, se mettre à l'abri d'un jet de pierres particulièrement violent... C'était horriblement effrayant. Un seul faux pas pouvais nous mener à la mort. Littéralement.

Et puis, le géant où se trouvaient les autres tomba. Lentement, comme au ralenti. On le vit se baisser de plus en plus. Les membres de la compagnie se précipitant vers un flanc de montagne, rapidement, sans issue possible. On avait tous l'impression qu'ils allaient mourir. Et c'était très douloureux. Je peux encore sentir mon cœur se serrer devant la scène.  
Et puis, il s'écrasèrent. Bilbo, Kili, Bofur... Tous disparaissant de notre vue. Le chef de la compagnie poussa un cri déchirant, en même temps que le géant tombait, et alors on se précipita vers l'endroit où on avait vu les autres disparaître. Et, sûrement grâce à la chance de notre petit hobbit, ils se trouvaient tous là, sains et sauf... Tous, sauf le hobbit en question. Je commençais à paniquer. Thorïn me lâcha, et se précipita vers Bilbo, qui s'accrochait désespérément au bord de la route, au dessus du vide. Il sauta rapidement, agilement, et envoya le semi-homme à l'abri avec nous. Puis il remonta, un peu difficilement, cependant.  
C'était dur, mais nous avions survécu. Nous étions tous là, à l'abri pour l'instant.

« - Kili, Fili, allez chercher un endroit où nous pourrons être à l'abri. » Dit Thorïn, les arrêtant dans leur câlin de « retrouvailles,-j'ai-eu-super-peur,-frangin » super émouvant. « Oh, et, prenez Maëra avec vous. » Ajouta-t-il.

C'est ainsi que je me trouvais envoyée avec les deux frères, à la recherche d'un abri. On mit plusieurs longues minutes, mais on finit par trouver un petit grotte sèche et à non exposée à la pluie.  
Après l'avoir explorée rapidement (elle n'était pas très profonde... Enfin, à première vue), on alla prévenir les autres de notre trouvaille...  
Tout la compagnie se précipita dedans, commençant déjà à dépaqueter, s'apprêtant à s'installer pour la nuit... Qui, serait bien plus longue que prévu.  
J'avoue avoir flippé comme jamais, ce soir là, en me fermant les yeux, mon poing serrant la pierre de mon collier maudit...

L'un des moments les plus dangereux et décisifs de cette quête était sur le point de se passer, et je n'étais absolument pas prête !  
...

* * *

Pardon pour les fautes, je suis fatiguée (mes yeux se ferment vraiment tout seuls...) Je promet de corriger dès que possible !  
Tu serait chou si tu me laissait une review ! :3

À plus ! :)


	12. Sous la montagne

Je suis désolée ! Plus d'une semaine de retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée !  
Je dois avouer que ce chapitre était un des plus durs à écrire, mais je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps.  
M'enfin, me revoilà, après un bon moment, avec la suite !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews, d'ajouter ma fiction en favoris, ou en alertes... Je vous aime ! 3

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11  
Sous la montagne

La situation de la compagnie me stressait tellement que je ne pus trouver le sommeil. Me réveillant toutes les deux secondes sans avoir l'impression d'avoir dormi. Et heureusement, me dis-je plus tard, car lors d'un de mes réveils, je vis le hobbit se lever, empaqueter ses affaires, et se diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte, avant de se faire stopper pas un Bofur perplexe. Il parlèrent un peu, le nain essayant de le convaincre de rester. Puis Bilbo dit quelque chose qui sembla blesser le nain, le faisant changer d'avis. Je tournais rapidement la tête pour ne pas me faire repérer. Mais à la place de me faire griller par Bilbo, c'est sur Thorïn que mon regard tomba. Il me fixait, depuis déjà un petit moment apparemment, quand il vis que je le regardais, il me fis signe de me taire (bien je n'étais pas sur le point de parler) et me désigna Bilbo et Bofur d'un signe de tête, et on retourna à notre espionnage de la scène... Jusqu'à sentir le sol bouger sous nos corps. Thorïn cria aux autres de se lever, alors que je sentais le sol sous moi s'ouvrir en une grande fissure, m'aspirant soudainement. Si soudainement que j'eus à peine le temps de saisir mes affaires, avant d'être avalée par le fond de la grotte. C'était comme un toboggan géant, mais ça faisait beaucoup plus peur, beaucoup, beaucoup, plus peur. J'avais tellement peur que je ne pouvais crier. Je voyais les autres devant moi, et les entendais derrière moi. La chute fut longue, mais courte à la fois, il y devais y avoir une assez grande distance entre la grotte ou nous étions, et la ville des gobelins, mais la descente fut rapide.  
Je savais que ça allais arriver, mais je ne m'étais pas vraiment préparée à ça... Notre chute s'arrêta d'un coup, nous étions arrivés, et j'atterris sur Óin et sur Bombur, qui écrasait déjà à moitié le petit Ori. Mais à peine en bas, nous nous faisions déjà attraper par les gobelins, débarquant par dizaines, nous attachant, et nous emportant contre notre gré à travers ponts et couloirs de la ville des gobelins, et chantant leur irritante et effrayante petite chanson :

« - Crac ! Crac ! La crevasse noire !  
Tiens, serre ! Pince, chope !  
Et tout en bas, tout en bas, à Gobelinville  
Tu vas, mon gars !

Clic, clac ! Broie, brise !  
Marteau en tenailles ! Heurtoir et gongs !  
Pilonnez, pilonnez, tout en bas !  
Ha, ha ! Mon gars !

Siffle, claque ! Craque, écrase !  
Frappe et bats ! Gémis et bêle !  
Travaille, travaille ! N'ose pas renâcler,  
Lorsque les gobelins lampent et rient  
À la ronde loin sous terre,  
Sous terre, mon gars !… »

C'était assez terrifiant, leurs voix résonnaient contre les parois, rendant l'ambiance encore plus lourde. Ils nous amenèrent dans une grande caverne.  
Un grand feu brûlait au centre, et des torches étaient accrochées aux murs, éclairant toute l'espace. Il y avait des gobelins partout, nous observant de tous les côtés, et le roi des Gobelins se tenant devant, au milieu des autres petites créatures. Il était énorme, sa tête totalement disproportionnée par rapport à son corps...

« - Qui sont ces misérables ?! Dit-il

- Des nains, une humaine... Et, ceci. Dit un des gobelins, en poussant Bilbo devant nous. Nous les avons trouvés dans le porche.

- Vous espionnez les gobelins, j'en suis sûr. Allons ! Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

- Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór, roi sous la montagne. Se présenta le chef de la compagnie. Nous ne savons rien de ce que vous nous accusez. Nous nous étions abrités de l'orage, dans ce qui nous semblait une caverne inoccupée et assez commode. Nous ne voulions d'aucune façon incommoder les gobelins.

- Hum ! C'est vous qui le dites ! Fit le Grand Gobelin. Mais, que faisiez-vous dans les montagnes, de toutes façons ?! D'où veniez-vous et où alliez vous ? En fait, dites moi tout ce qui vous concerne. Pas que ça me serve à quelque chose, Thorïn Oakenshield, j'en sais déjà trop sur les vôtre, mais dites-nous la vérité.

- Nous étions en voyage pour rendre visite à nos parents, neveux et nièces, cousins, et autres descendants de nos grands-pères qui vivent à l'Est de ces très hospitalières montagnes. Répliqua Thorïn à l'improviste, sachant qu'ils ne pouvait pas dire la vérité.

- C'est un menteur, ô Réellement-Terrible ! Dit l'un des gobelins. Plusieurs d'entre nous on été foudroyés dans la caverne, alors que nous les invitions à descendre. Il ne s'est pas expliqué sur ceci ! »

Alors il prit Orcrist, l'épée de Thorïn, et la tendit devant le gros gobelin, qui poussa un horrible hurlement de rage. Je reculais légèrement, me cachant un peu derrière Fili... Il faisait vraiment peur (le gobelin, hein, pas Fili)... Et puis, toutes les petites bestioles commencèrent à s'affoler. Ils avaient reconnue l'épée, bien sûr... Orcrist, alias Mordeuse.

« Des meurtriers et des amis des elfes ! Qu'on les écharpe ! Qu'on les morde ! Qu'on les broie entre les dents ! Emmenez-les aux trous noirs pleins de serpents et qu'ils ne revoient jamais la lumière ! »

Et là... Là, j'eus la peur de ma vie. Ils était tellement énervé qu'il sauta de son siège et se jeta sur Thorïn. Je poussait un cri, horrible, j'eus très mal à la gorge, ensuite... M'enfin, au moment ou je crus Thorïn fini, toutes les lumières de la caverne s'éteignirent, et le feu... Le feu sembla grandir, grandir, et se transformer en une tour de fumée bleue et flamboyante, envoyant des étincelles blanches parmi tous les gobelins.  
Et puis... En fait, c'était assez horrible. Les étincelles faisaient fondre les gobelins, creusant des trous dans leurs corps...(J'avais un peu l'impression d'être dans « Les chroniques de Spiderwick »... Vous savez, à la fin, quand la maison se fait attaquer, et qu'avec du sel, ils font fondre les... Bah, les gobelins, quoi.)  
Bientôt s'élevèrent cris, hurlement, et... Cris. Les gobelins couraient en tous sens, tombaient... La fumée qui tombaient était tellement opaque que même eux ne pouvaient voir au travers. Au bout de quelques instants, ils tombèrent tous, roulant en tas sur le sol, remuant comme s'ils étaient fous. Et soudainement, un épée fendait les airs, allant se planter dans le gros gobelin, qui tomba, mort, et alors tous les soldas se mirent à fuir, comme des lâches... Et bien, ça avait été plus rapide que prévu. Merci qui ? Merci Gandalf, bien sûr... Il n'allais sûrement pas tarder à sortir de sa cachette.

« - Suivez-moi, vite ! »... Tient tient, qu'est-ce que je disais ?!

Enfin, le magicien nous entraîna de nouveau le long de passages obscures, alors qu'on endentais de moins en moins les bruits de la salle des gobelins, qui disparaissait derrière nous.

« Plus vite, plus vite ! Nous pressa Gandalf. On aura bientôt rallumé les torches !

- Un instant! » Le coupa Dori, qui était à côté de Bilbo, et qui fit monter le hobbit sur ses épaules, avant de continuer de courir.

Dwalin observa Dori faire, me regarda galérer à tenir le rythme, et sembla réfléchir un peu. Enfin, il me saisit par la taille, me balança en l'air, puis me rattrapa sur son dos, reprenant la course. Étant donné la situation, la surprise d'être brusquement jetée en l'air, et la peur des gobelins derrière nous, inutile de mentionner que je ne pus me retenir de crier lorsque Dwalin fit son truc. Enfin, c'est vrai que je préférais nettement être sur son dos que par terre, essoufflée, fatiguée et morte de peur... Bon, j'étais toujours morte de peur, c'est vrai, mais au moins je n'étais pas essoufflée et fatiguée. Mais, je plaignais un peu Dwalin quand même, déjà que la course était dure, mais en plus, j'étais loin d'être aussi légère que le hobbit... D'ailleurs, je me demandait comment il avait fait, étant donné qu'on avait tous les mains liées...

Gandalf alluma sa baguette, et tira de nouveau son épée, qui brillait d'un bleu étincelant, et il trancha nos liens.

« - Somme-nous tous ici ? » Demanda-t-il, rendant son épée à Thorïn, qu'il avait réussi à récupérer...

Mais... MAIS ! Mon arc ! Il était perdu... Je crois que j'étais sur le point de pleurer, et faire une crise pour qu'on aille le récupérer. Et puis, Gandalf me balança mon sac... Mon sac ?! C'est vrai que..

« - Il me semblais que vous aviez des choses importantes, là-dedans, alors quand je l'ai vu, je l'ai pris. Mais ne pensez pas que j'ai oublié ce que vous avez fait, Maëra. Me prévint-il. Voyons, un : Thorïn, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, où sont Kili et Fili ? Ah, les voilà, douze, treize, quatorze, et Maëra, quinze ! Bon bon, les choses pourraient être pires, mais elle pourraient aussi être meilleures. Pas de vivres, plus de poney, aucun renseignement sur l'endroit où nous allons, et une horde de gobelins à nos trousses. Allons, maintenant ! »

Gandalf avait raison, on commençais à entendre les bruit et les cris horribles des gobelins au loin derrière nous, et ça ne nous fis qu'accélérer le rythme de la course. Et comme ni Bilbo, ni moi-même n'étions capables d'aller aussi vite que les nains, ils nous portèrent à tour de rôle sur leur dos.  
Sauf que les gobelins étaient très, mais alors, très rapide, et surtout, ils connaissaient ces tunnels mieux que personne. Et puis, ils étaient aussi fous de rage. On ne tue pas le grand gobelin impunément, je peux vous l'assurer. C'est ainsi qu'en dépit de tous nos efforts, on entendais les gobelins se rapprocher de plus en plus. On entendait presque le craquement de leur pieds, beaucoup, beaucoup de pieds, qui semblaient juste derrière nous.

Et puis, sans prévenir, Gandalf s'arrêta, avec Thorïn, ils tournèrent dans un coin, et le magicien cria : « Tirez votre épée, Thorïn! »

Il est malin, Gandalf ! Car les gobelins débarquèrent sans pouvoir rien faire, tombant sur Fendoir-à-Gobelins, et Marteau-à-Ennemis. Les premiers lâchèrent leur torche et poussèrent un dernier cri avant de se faire tuer. Les autres firent un bon en arrière, bousculant ceux qui arrivaient, et reculèrent le plus qu'ils le pouvaient, en criant « Mordeuse et Batteuse » ! Et bientôt, tous affolées, essayaient pour la plupart de repartir d'où ils étaient venus.

On pût alors repartir dans le sens contraire que les gobelins avaient pris pour fuir, courant le plus vite possible vers une sortie... On entendais plus les gobelins derrière nous... c'était silencieux, trop silencieux. Et puis, je me rappelais que dans le livre, les gobelins les plus rapides étaient partis à la poursuite de la compagnie, courant très vite, avec.. Avec des chaussures silencieuses ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit.

J'allais conseiller à Gandalf d'être prudent, sans lui révéler tout ce que je savais, non plus, quand je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper la cheville. Je lâchais Bofur, qui s'arrêta, ne sentant plus mon poids sur ses épaules, et alors on entendit Dori crier, et tomber à terre, emportant aussi Bilbo. Je vis le hobbit tomber, rouler et se cogner la tête. J'allais faire un pas vers lui pour l'aider, mais je me ravisait. À présent, c'était le moment important du hobbit. Si je modifiait ce moment, ce n'étais pas juste la quête vers Erebor qui pourrait être remise en question, mais le destin de toute la Terre-du-Milieu. Alors je reculais, alors que Thorïn et Gandalf chargeaient les gobelins, donnant des coups de tout côtés. Orcrist le frôla même le bras à un moment. Assez terrifiant, je dois dire. Et puis, Gandalf lança un de ses éclairs aveuglant, envoyant tous les gobelins au loin, morts ou ayant fuit. Et on put enfin reprendre notre route vers l'autre côté des montagnes.  
Je jetais néanmoins un dernier regard vers le hobbit, toujours couché par terre, assommé. « Bonne chance, Bilbo » Pensais-je très fort, avant de me remettre à courir, sans pour autant remonter sur le dos d'un de mes compagnons.

Le chemin vers la sortie fut très long, et fatiguant, nous ne mangions pas et ne dormions pas non plus, nous continuions de courir et marche vite à travers les couloirs et grottes. Enfin, alors que je tombait de fatigue et que je n'arrivais plus à marcher droit, Thorïn me pris sur son dos, et je m'endormis instantanément, la tête reposant sur la fourrure de ses vêtement, les bras autour de ses épaules. C'était assez confortable, je dois dire, et au moins je pus me reposer un peu, avant de reprendre la route.

Au moins deux jour après être arrivés chez les gobelins, après nombreux combats contre ces petites bestioles, et course poursuites dans de longs tunnels et cavernes, on aperçut enfin la lumière du jour.  
Droit devait nous, mais assez loin quand même, se trouvait la grande porte. Nombre de gobelins faisaient la garde devant, et ça semblait assez dur de la franchir sans se faire voir. Alors, Gandalf et Thorïn prirent leurs épées, les tinrent bien droites devant eux, et s'élancèrent au milieu du tas, Tranchant de tous côtés, transperçant, et envoyant voler les sales bêtes contre les murs de la caverne. Ils nous libérèrent le passage, et on s'enfuit tous à travers la grande porte, courant le plus vite possible vers l'extérieur, et la lumière du jour. J'étais extrêmement fatiguée, et une fois dehors, à l'air libre, et assez loin des Montagnes Brumeuses, la première chose que je fis, fut me laisser tomber par terre, soupirant, et fermant les yeux. Certains me conseillèrent de me lever, mais je ne bougeait pas. Savourant la caresse de l'herbe et la brise sur ma peau. Et puis, sans crier gare, Thorïn me pris par les jambes et me balança en travers de son épaule, soupirant, et grognant un « Saleté d'humaine, jamais vu plus têtue » dans sa barbe. J'avais bien envie de lui demander qui était le plus têtu de nous deux, mais j'avais tellement la flemme d'ouvrir la bouche, et j'étais tellement fatiguée, que je m'étalais complètement contre lui, me rendormant presque. Enfin, alors qu'ils semblaient être arrivés à un endroit convenable pour s'arrêter et faire le point, Thorïn me reposa très gentiment par terre... Haha, je plaisante, voyons ! Vous avez déjà vu Thorïn être « très gentil ? Bien sur que non. Il se contenta de me balancer sur son bras, comme si j'étais un sac, et de me lâcher, me faisant tomber par terre, sur les fesses, qui se plaignaient déjà de ne pas être bien traitées du tout durant ce voyage… Mais, aussi inconfortable que ce soit d'être couchée en travers d'une énorme racine, je ne bougeais pas. J'étais vraiment K.O, ok ?! Je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir les yeux, pas la force... Enfin, au bout d'un moment, et d'une tonne de courage et de motivation intérieure, j'ouvrais les paupière, et me mettais sur mes pieds, m'appuyant cependant contre un arbre, afin d'arriver à tenir debout.

« Bien, nous sommes tous là ? Demanda Gandalf, et ils commença à compter : Un, Bofur, deux et trois : Fili et Kili, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix : Thorïn, onze, douze, treize, quatorze : Maëra... Quatorze ? Il en manque un... Attendez ! Où est passé notre Hobbit ?! Demanda le magicien, l'inquiétude transparaissant vivement dans sa voix et son visage. Où se trouve Bilbo ?!» Il haussa un peu le ton, alors que tout les membres de la compagnie se regardaient les uns les autres, et aux alentours, cherchant une trace du petit hobbit. Et qu'au plus profond de moi-même, j'espérais que tout c'était bien passé pour lui...

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 11 ! :D

Review ?! :3

J'espère poster la suite plus vite, je m'excuse encore du retard !  
Bisous !


	13. Azog, l'orc pâle

Hey hey ! Tu sais quoi ?!  
Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! :D à 22h25, ça fera 15 ans que j'existe !  
Et j'ai eu plein de cadeau qui déchirent ! Donc, comme je suis gentille, et de bonne humeur, je te fait un cadeau ! (ouais, je fais des cadeau aux autres quand c'est mon anniv', je déchire, non ?! ^^)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ! Je vous aime ! 3

Brefons, voilà le chapitre 12 ! Un peu plus court que d'habitude.  
J'avais prévu de faire plus long, mais je trouvait que c'était un bon moment pour s'arrêter... Un peu de suspense, tu vois ?! :P

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 12  
Azog, l'orc pâle.

Rien. Il n'y avais aucune trace du hobbit. Et tout le monde commençais à s'agiter, jusqu'à ce que le magicien ramène le calme.

« -Paix ! Balin, aller surveiller les alentours. Ils ne faudrait pas qu'on se fasse attaquer par surprise. Ensuite, en attendant de savoir ce que nous allons faire, étant donné que le hobbit manque à l'appel. Je vais répondre à vos questions. Car je suis certains que vous en avez.  
- Si on en as ! Vous débarquez en un éclair, lorsque que nous avons des ennuis. Comment faites-vous cela ? Demanda Dori.  
- Je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais cela sera peut être un peu long. Tout d'abord, j'ai su dès l'instant que vous étiez partis que vous auriez besoin de mon aide, j'avais à faire avec le Seigneur Elrond, des choses importantes, notamment au sujet de cette jeune demoiselle. Dit-il, me désignant de la main. Mais. Votre départ précipité a un peu changé mes plans. J'ai quitté Imladris moins d'un jour après vous, et j'ai rapidement pu vous rattraper. Seulement, cette tempête nous a surpris, et j'ai perdu votre trace... »

Il passa ensuite les minutes suivantes à nous raconter en détails comment il nous retrouva et arriva au bon moment pour nous sauver chez les gobelins. Mais je ne vais pas retranscrire tout ce qu'il nous raconta, ou cette partie de l'histoire pourrait bien être aussi longue que chapitre du conseil à Imladris, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux... Et aucun de nous ne veux que ça n'arrive. Donc, il nous expliqua comment tout c'était passé pour lui... Entre temps, j'avais trouvé le moyen de me retrouver par terre, sans qu'on ne me dise de me lever, et j'étais à présent à moitié endormie, alors que les autres discutaient de ce que nous devions faire, étant donné l'absence du hobbit. Ils commencèrent à dire qu'il fallait partir, et que c'était la faute de Bilbo si il était resté là-bas... Je commençait d'ailleurs à m'inquiéter de plus en plus pour ce dernier, si il n'arrivait pas bientôt, la compagnie pourrait partir, bien que je ferais tout le possible pour les retarder, si il ne se décidait pas à sortir de sa cachette, je ne pourrais les retenir éternellement... Je devais trouver quelque chose... Vite...

« - Si seulement nous pouvons le retrouver, vous me remercierez avant que tout ne soit terminé. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous as pris de le laisser tomber, Dori ?  
- Vous l'auriez laissé tombé vous même. Si un gobelin vous avait brusquement saisi dans le noir, et vous avait fait trébucher !  
- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramassé après cela ?!  
- Juste ciel ! Comment pouvez vous demander ? Avec les gobelins qui se battaient et mordaient dans le noir, et tout le monde qui tombait par dessus des corps et échangeait des coups ! Vous avez failli me trancher la tête avec Glamdring, et Thorïn portait de-ci, de-là et partout des estocades avec Orcrist. Tout à coup vous avez lancé un de vos éclairs aveuglants, et nous avons vu les gobelins s'enfuir en glapissant. Vous avez crié : « Suivez-moi tous ! » et tous auraient dû suivre. Nous pensions que c'était le cas. Il n'y avait pas le temps de compter, vous le savez bien, jusqu'à ce qu'après nous être précipités au travers des gardes de la porte et avoir franchi la porte inférieur nous ne fussions arrivés pêle-mêle ici. Et nous voici, sans le cambrioleur, qu'il soit sévèrement blâmé !  
- Mais qu'allons nous faire, maintenant ? Nous ne pouvons pas partir et l'abandonner au mains des gobelins ! S'exclama Ori.  
- Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. J'avais bien dit que ce hobbit était perdu depuis qu'il avait quitté sa maison. Il a sûrement dut sauter sur la première occasion pour filer. Grogna Thorïn. Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre. Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit, il dois être déjà loin.  
- Non, il n'est pas loin. Dit soudain une vois dans mon dos. Bilbo sortant, de nul part, retirant l'anneau.  
Je fus tellement soulagé que, sans réfléchir, je me précipitais vers lui et le prenais dans mes bras, vérifiant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé.

« - On a cru ne jamais vous revoir. Avouais-je en me reculant, alors que le reste de la compagnie était toujours figée d'étonnement.  
« - Et bien, Bilbo, je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un. Avoua Gandalf, soudain souriant.  
- , on ne vous espérait plus. » Dit franchement Kili, quand même soulagé.

Bilbo se contenta de rire et de répondre aux nains sans jamais mentionner l'anneau.

« -Oh, je me suis simplement faufilé, avec beaucoup de précaution, et en silence.  
- Et bien c'est la première fois que quelqu'un se faufile comme ça sous mon nez. Je vous tire mon capuchon. S'exclama Balin  
- Mais dites-nous, comment avez vous échappé aux gobelins ?! Demanda Fili, soudain curieux.  
- Comment, en effet. » Acquiesça Gandalf, lui aussi intrigué.

Bilbo sembla tout à coup un peu nerveux, et il glissa sa main dans sa poche, pour, je le savais, tripoter l'anneau. Un simple réflexe, mais qui n'échappa pas aux yeux inquisiteurs de Gandalf.

« - Oh, mais quelle importance ?! Dit soudain Gandalf, planifiant de le questionner plus tard. Le revoilà.  
- C'est très important. Déclara Thorïn. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? (Oh oh, ça signifiait un moment intense et émouvant à l'horizon)  
- Je sais que vous doutez de moi. Dit Bilbo, s'adressant au nain. Que c'est le cas de puis le début... (Là, Thorïn le regardait intensément, curieux de ce qui allait suivre) C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Bag-end. Mes livres me manquent... Et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là bas, c'est mon foyer... Alors je suis revenu parce que, (et là, il tourna son regard vers le reste de la compagnie, même moi, avant de revenir sur Thorïn) vous n'en avez aucun, de chez vous. On vous l'a pris. Alors, j'essaierais de vous aider à le récupérer, si je peux. » Finit-il. Et quelque chose changea dans le regard de Thorïn, presque imperceptiblement, mais je pus le remarquer. Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire de trouver son chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres... Portant mon regard vers les autres, je remarquais qu'ils semblaient tous profondément touchés par les paroles de Bilbo... Et c'est bien sur ce moment que choisirent les wargs et les orcs pour faire leur apparition. Avec tout les événements, je les avait presque oubliés, ceux-là...

« - COUREZ ! Criais-je, entendant le premier grognement de warg, la peur me saisissant d'un coup. VITE ! »

Tous se levèrent et se mirent à courir dans le sens opposé duquel venaient nos ennemis. Sauf que, comme cité plus tôt, nous avions plusieurs jours de marche sur le dos, et nous étions plus que fatigués. Heureusement que la peur nous motivait pas mal, sinon, j'aurais rapidement arrêté la course pour me poser un instant...  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps on courut exactement, mais le soleil eu le temps de disparaître derrière l'horizon que nous n'étions pas encore arrêtés... Malheureusement pour nous, notre fatigue se faisait grandement ressentir, d'autant plus que nous entendions nos ennemis se rapprocher de plus en plus... Jusqu'à nous rattraper. On était dans un cul de sac -sans mauvais jeu de mot-, nous étions coincés. Je me retournait pour voir Bilbo face à face avec un warg. Je voulait l'aider, mais je ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Alors je pris une pierre et lui balançais à la tête, ce qui marcha remarquablement bien, vu qu'il se retourna soudainement vers moi... Finalement, ce n'étais pas une si bonne idée que ça... Étouffant un cri, je me retournait et me mis à courir. Je ne savais pas vers où exactement, mais je devais courir, pour sauver ma peau. Et puis... Et puis je sentis quelqu'un me saisir et me soulever rapidement. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, j'étais assise sur une branche, à côté de Bofur, qui regardais vers le sol, l'air inquiet -je le comprenais bien. Les orcs montés sur des wargs étaient à nos pieds. Nous étions piégés. Pris comme des noobs...

Bofur me fit signe de monter le plus haut possible, alors je commençait l'escalade. Montant de branche en branche assez rapidement -j'avais des années d'expérience d'escalade des arbres. Une fois au sommet, néanmoins, un problème se posait. Que faire maintenant ?!  
Alors Azog décida soudainement de se montrer. Il sortis des arbres essayant d'être aussi majestueux que Thorïn... Fail. Personne n'est aussi majestueux que Thorïn, sache-le, orc pâle. Enfin, Thorïn sembla troublé, son regard ne quittant pas l'orc.

Et, malheureusement, nos ennemis eurent une idée avant nous, alors les bestioles commencèrent à mordre et cogner dans les arbres dans lesquels nous nous trouvions.  
Avez-vous déjà joué à saute mouton avec des arbres ?! Je ne crois pas. Et bien moi, c'est un peu comme ça que je le voyait. On sautait de branche en branche, tel des singes, reculant toujours plus, nous éloignant des orcs, mais nous rapprochant du vide de la falaise. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvions de nouveau coincés, tous regroupés sur le dernier arbre. J'avais tellement peur que je tremblais... Et j'étais presque sur le point de me pisser dessus... Honte à moi.  
Et là, Gandalf eu l'idée du siècle. Et il commença à embraser des pommes de pain, nous les balançant pour qu'on les envoie sur les orcs et wargs. Ça marchait assez bien, en effet. Je failli d'ailleurs me brûler avec une de ces boules de feu.  
Et bientôt nous fûmes entourés d'un cercle incandescent, l'herbe sèche, les brindilles, les pommes de pain, tout ce qui se trouvait au sol pris feu, illuminant ce coin de la falaise d'une lumière rougeoyante.

Et les autres commencèrent à pousser des cris de joie, alors que nos ennemis reculaient... Ne jamais crier victoire trop vite, me répéta la petite voie dans ma tête, alors que je sentais l'arbre dans lequel nous nous trouvions se pencher de plus en plus vers le vide et nous guider vers une mort presque certaine... Beaucoup de mes compagnons glissèrent, se raccrochant de justesse, et je failli moi-même voir mon heure arriver, heureusement pour moi, j'attrapais une branche assez solide pour me hisser de nouveau sur le tronc. Le pauvre Ori, lui, n'eus pas autant de chance, il se trouvait agrippé au pied de Dori, qui pendait lui aussi pas mal dans le vide. La peur de les perdre me saisit soudainement. Je tenais à mes compagnons plus que je ne le pensais... J'espérais vraiment que Ori et Dori se sauveraient à temps... J'avais vraiment peur pour eux. Ainsi que pour tout les autres...

Et puis, le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner. Thorïn se leva, comme en slow-motion, et se mit à marcher sur le tronc, se dirigeant vers Azog et les autres orcs... Mais quel abruti !

Armé de son épée, et de son écu de chêne, Thorïn court vers sa mort...  
Il pose un pied par terre, puis un autre. Le regard animé par la rage et la détermination. Azog semble satisfait, il n'attend que ça, le détruire, l'anéantir, l'éliminer. Mais Thorïn ne recule pas, fidèle à sa fierté, il court vers son destin, vers sa fin, la tête haute, déterminé.

Tout semble tourner au ralenti. Thorïn s'approche, se prépare à frapper... Mais Azog est plus rapide, il saute, pousse un horrible cri, et envoie le nain frapper le sol durement.

« THORIN ! » Je crie, je me défonce les cordes vocales, et les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, me brouillant la vue. Mais je crie. Et je continue de crier, sans être capable de faire autre chose. Sans être capable d'aller l'aider...  
Sans être capable de le sauver.

* * *

Pardon pour les fautes, je sais qu'il y en a, j'ai eu une flemme monumentale de me re-relire pour vérifier...

Review ?! :3 (ça aide si je redis que c'est mon anniversaire ?! ^^')

Sinon, bonne soirée, et à la semaine prochaine !


	14. I believe I can Fly

Hey ! Me voila avec le chapitre 13 ! :D

Mais, petite minutes de racontage de vie, tu sais pas ce que j'ai eu à mon anniv ! J'ai eu... Le Hobbit, le film, plus le guide du film (celui avec la tête de gandalf sur la couverture) et j'ai eu un tee shirt avec écrit Oakenshield dans le dos, et un autre avec écrit "Keep calm and believe in Sherlock" (ouais, je suis fan :3)... C'est trop géniiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! :D Je suis super contente !  
Mais le mieux, c'est vous. Je remercie toute ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, surtout ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon anniversaire :P Merci !

Bref, bonne lecture ! Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai pas du tout eu le temps de me relire, mes parents veulent me virer de l'ordi... :(

* * *

Chapitre 13  
I believe I can fly

Thorïn se faisait défoncer, littéralement. Le warg blanc le pris dans sa gueule, et l'écrasa, serrant son corps entre ses mâchoires. Mes joues étaient trempées de larmes et je n'avais plus de voix à force de crier. Mon cœur me faisait mal, il semblait brûler, tout comme ma gorge.  
Je ne pouvais pas laisser Thorïn comme ça, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner... Mais, c'était Bilbo qui était censé le sauver, Bilbo devait faire ses preuves, montrer qu'il avait sa place dans la compagnie.  
Cependant, le hobbit ne semblait pas prêt à se bouger, il restait là, regardant la scène, un peu choqué, et très inquiet... Oh, et puis phoque !  
Sur une impulsion, je me levais, me mettant debout sur le tronc instable, et j'avançais, rapidement, péniblement, je devais faire quelque chose. J'étais presque au niveau de la terre ferme que je sentis ma cheville se tordre, et mon corps se précipiter en avant. Mon ventre frappa durement contre le bois, me coupant le souffle, avant que je ne me sente glisser sur le côté, encore une fois tombant rapidement. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres, alors que je vis le tronc s'éloigner presque hors de ma portée. J'étais perdue. Je fermais les yeux, redoutant et attendant le choc contre le sol, plus bas, qui ne serait sûrement pas indolore, quand une main se referma mon poignet, me retenant dans le vide. Mes yeux s'ouvrir d'un coup. Bofur m'avait sauvée, il avait risqué sa vie pour la mienne. Je lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

Mais Thorïn était toujours aux mains des orcs, et je ne pouvais pas les laisser le toucher, lui faire du mal. Mon regard se fixa sur Bilbo, qui semblait hésitant sur la marche à prendre, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Soudain, il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux trahissant sa peur s'encrant dans les miens, rouges, remplis de larmes, et suppliants. Et son expression changea instantanément, son regard maintenant déterminé. Il se leva, me lançant un dernier coup d'œil, et je l'encourageait du regard. Bilbo se leva, et lentement, tremblant de peur, mais rempli d'une force nouvelle, et se dirigea vers le lieu du combat, semblant prendre peu à peu, à mesure de son avancée, le courage qu'il lui fallait pour oser faire face à l'orc pâle...  
Il déboula dans la bataille, brandissant Dard haut dans les airs, et fonçant droit sur un sale orc qui était sur le point de couper la tête de notre roi. Je soupirait se soulagement. Finalement, Thorïn serait sauvé, il serait sain et sauf. Un poids en moins, mais toujours effrayée, voyant les autres nains se lever et aller aider le hobbit, je me hissais sur le tronc, et courais vers les autres, faisant quand même attention à ne pas tomber de nouveau. Je n'avais pas d'armes, mais je pouvais me la jouer Gimli et foncer dans le tas, avec un peu de chance, j'en ferais tomber certains, laissant les autres finir le travail, mais je ne supportais pas de rester là sans rien faire alors que mes amis risquaient leurs vies. Alors c'est ce que je fis. Je pris une branche assez épaisse, brûlant vivement, et me dirigeais rapidement vers le combat. Thorïn était au sol, inconscient, un peu à l'écart, et à l'abri pour l'instant. Mais je gardait quand même un œil sur lui, m'assurant qu'il n'étais pas en danger de mort, au cas où un de nos ennemis décidait de jouer avec lui.

Un orc m'attaqua par surprise, me plaquant au sol, bloquant mes bras, me rendant incapable d'utiliser mon arme de clocharde.

« -Barre-toi, sale bête répugnante ! Ne me touche pas ! » Arrivais-je à articuler malgré mes tentatives de fuite. Il sourit de toutes ses dents manquantes, et me mis son épée sous la gorge, levant le bras d'un coup. Je vis la lame s'abaisser rapidement vers ma gorge, tranchant l'air, et puis... Puis rien.  
La créature tomba lourdement sur moi, sans vie...  
Dans tous les films, le héros s'en sort sans dommages, et continue le combat... Sauf que je n'étais pas dans un film, enfin pas vraiment, c'est ainsi que je sentis la lame de l'orc trancher plus ou moins profondément la chair de mon épaule, déchirant ma cape, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. De mon bras valide, je repoussait vivement l'orc, l'envoyant rouler sur le côté, et me remettait rapidement debout. C'était la 3e fois que j'avais failli mourir aujourd'hui, et je sentais que ce n'étais pas fini...

J'observais la scène qui se déroulait autour de moi, La plupart des nains était en train de se battre, mais certains était toujours pendus dans le vide. C'était Balin qui m'avait sauvé, envoyant un bon coup d'épée dans la tête de la bête. Thorïn, lui était toujours par terre, inconscient.  
Mais qu'attendaient les aigles pour venir nous sauver ?! M'énervais-je, faisant voler un orc à coup de branche incandescente. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, et les autres non plus. Gandalf, lui était toujours dans sa branche, il... Oh non ! Il tentait de retenir Ori et Dori, qui pendaient à plusieurs mètres dans le vide.  
Le temps pressait, il fallait faire quelque chose, ou nous allions tous mourir.

Kili fut frappé par un warg, il tomba au sol. « KILI ! » Je courais vers lui, brandissant ma fausse arme, submergée par la peur. La peur de mourir mais aussi la peur de les perdre. Alors je me la jouais « taureau » (ce que j'étais, _horoscopiquement_ parlant...) et chargeais le warg, le propulsant de tout mon poids (ce qui, comparé à lui, n'étais rien) au sol, l'éloignant le plus possible de mon compagnon. Je me pris un bon coup de patte griffue, et déjà Kili se levait et retournait de force au combat, emporté par un orc surgissant de nul part.  
Alors j'étais seule avec un gros toutou qui menaçait de me déchirer en deux. Génial !  
Et en plus, j'étais dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser mon bras droit, mon épaule étant bien endommagée.

Je roulais sur le sol caillouteux, m'éloignant un peu de la bête, essayant de fuir le plus possible de ses horribles crocs. Mais il se releva rapidement, et se précipita vers sa cible, moi. Je ne pouvais lui échapper, et je n'avais aucun moyen de défense. Je courais toujours plus vite, le plus vite possible, je sentais pas bête derrière moi.

Je me retournais un instant, rien qu'un tout petit instant, pour voir où il était, et quand je me retournais de nouveau, en face de moi... En face de moi se trouvait un arbre, un très gros arbre. La collision était inévitable, mais, mon corps, bien que très fatigué, réussi l'impossible. Je freinais de mes deux jambes, me faisant basculer en avant, et je poussait sur la droite, me propulsant vers la gauche avant que ma tête de frappe le tronc. Le dérapage marcha assez bien, si on considère que s'étaler par terre est bien. Dans ma situation en tout cas, ça m'allait assez bien. Enfin, j'évitais de peu de m'éclater contre l'arbre, mais le warg derrière moi n'eut pas cette chance, et, alors que je venais de heurter le sol, je le vis foncer tout droit dans le tronc.

L'arbre se tordit, d'abord de l'autre côté, puis revint petit à petit vers nous, il se pencha, se rapprochant de plus en plus, il se pencha, petit à petit, et, avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, le tronc m'écrasa.

« Argh ! » J'étouffais un cri, le poids de l'arbre m'avait coupé la respiration, et je me retrouvais coincée sous je ne sais combien de kilos de bois, incapable de bouger, j'étais la proie de n'importe quelle bestiole qui se trouvait là.

Je gigotais, dans tous les sens, poussant sur mes bras (me faisant super mal au droit) essayant de décoincer mon ventre et mon bassin de sous l'arbre. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de là, et tous les autres étaient occupés à se battre. J'étais effrayée, morte de peur.  
Et puis, et puis, après tout ce temps, ils arrivèrent enfin. Les aigles débarquèrent, il se précipitèrent vers nos ennemis, mais aussi ceux d'entre nous en difficulté, les emmenant loin de la bataille, à l'abri. Je vis un grand aigle saisir le corps inerte de Thorïn entre ses serres, et le soulever haut dans le ciel, et un autre récupérer Ori et Dori alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de lâcher et de tomber dans le vide. Je soupirais de soulagement, ils étaient sauvés. Mais bien vite, je repris conscience de la difficulté de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'en sortir ! Et je voyais les aigles venir à la rescousse des autre, je devais réussir à me décoincer de là dessous, si je voulais avoir une chance de survivre.  
J'étais pathétique, tout ce qui avait à voir avec moi était pathétique !  
J'avais parcouru je ne sais combien de kilomètres, mais j'allais mourir la tête arrachée par un warg, ou morte de faim et soif... Non ! Je n'étais peut être pas une naine, ou une elfe, ou une magicienne, ou encore une hobbit, courageuse et pleine de ressources, mais j'étais une Majeski ! Et, parole de Maëra Majeski, je ne finirais pas de façon aussi pitoyable !

Malheureusement, que je sois déterminée plutôt que d'être en train de m'apitoyer sur moi-même ne rendait pas le tronc plus léger, ni la situation plus facile. Les aigles avaient presque emporté tout les autres à présent, mais j'étais toujours coincée sous mon arbre. Je gigotais, me poussais, essayais de me décaler un peu, pour réussir à me sortir de là-dessous, mais rien ne marchait, j'étais toujours incapable de bouger. Et le poids de l'arbre me faisait mal au ventre, il m'écrasait et m'empêchais de vraiment reprendre mon souffle.

La plupart des orcs étaient morts, à ce moment, où complètement embrouillés et incapable de se battre vraiment avec les membres de la compagnie qui étaient toujours là. Mais une fois que les aigles seraient partis, il retrouvaient rapidement leurs capacités, et seraient sûrement habités par la rage, d'avoir loupé les nains, et surtout Thorïn. Alors, si je restais ici, j'étais sûre de ne pas voir la lumière du jour... J'étais désespérée.

Ma vision commença à devenir floue, et tout espoir de me sauver s'évapora, lorsque je vis un des derniers aigles attraper Gandalf, et partir loin vers l'horizon.  
« HEEEEYYYYY ! » Arrivais-je à crier, le plus fort possible, mettant toutes mes forces dans ce dernier effort. La fatigue de ses derniers jours se fit fortement ressentir, et ma tête, soudain très lourde, retomba sur le sol, alors que je sentais mes paupières se fermer lentement.  
Je ne devais pas, je ne devais pas abandonner, je devais lutter, de toutes mes forces... Je ne pouvais pas... Pouvais pas...Pas... Laisser tomber...  
Tout était noir, je me sentais flotter, flotter, quelques instants, puis...

Puis mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, alors que je fus arrachée de mon état d'inconscience par une paire de serres m'emportant dans les airs.  
Ils m'avaient retrouvée ! Et m'avaient sauvés ! Je serait saine et sauve, et je continuerais cette aventure, qui me faisait maintenant vraiment peur. Mais j'étais de retours dans la course !

Ma fatigue semblait s'être envolée, en même temps que moi, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante ! L'aigle me serrait un peu fort, mais heureusement, je n'avais pas le vertige, car à cette hauteur, c'était être en admiration ou avoir une crise cardiaque.  
Dans mon cas, j'étais plutôt en admiration, c'était vraiment génial, de voler. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'aigle ne me lâche dans le vide... Je n'avais même plus la force de crier, alors je me contentais de fermer les yeux, maintenant mes paupières fermées, m'attendant au choc, encore un fois. Et il y eu un choc, effectivement, mais il ne fut pas aussi dur que je l'avais imaginé. Tout en douceur, et plumes. J'avais atterri sur le dos d'un autre des aigles, bien sûr.

Je me mettais à genoux sur les dos de plumes, dévorant les paysages des yeux. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever, et je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que la nuit étaient passée. Mais le jour se levait, et j'étais en vie, crevée, mais bien vivante, et habitée par une force nouvelle, une sorte de détermination, une horrible envie de vivre tout ça à fond, de me sentir vivante, vraiment.  
Mes compagnons étaient tous sur les autres aigles, certains redoutant les événements à suivre, mais tous étaient soulagés. Nous avions réussi ! Une autre grande étape de ce voyage venait de s'achever, et nous nous sentions tous plus soudés et plus forts en tant que compagnie.

Cette aventure m'avait changée, en bien, je pense. Elle m'avait montré un petit aperçu de ce qui nous attendait plus tard. Ça me faisait peur, bien sûr, mais pour l'instant, j'avais juste à profiter de la vue, remercier la chance d'être toujours en vie, et me reposer, prendre le plus de forces pour être prête lors du prochain moment difficile. Qui serait, si je n'avais pas trop chamboulé l'histoire, Mirkwood... Et c'était justement l'étape que je redoutais le plus. J'avais toujours eu peur de la forêt la nuit, je craignais que des créatures sortent de l'ombre des arbres. Mais, sur terre, j'étais presque sûre que rien ne m'arriverais, imaginez ma peur, alors qu'ici, de vraies bestioles pouvaient sortirent de nul part et me tuer.  
Enfin, je ne devais pas penser à des choses négatives, pas maintenant...

Thorïn étaient en face de moi, enfin, à plusieurs mètres, mais je le voyais, je voyais son corps, dans les serres de l'aigle, je le voyais dans l'air, inconscient, mais, je l'espérais, encore assez en vie.  
J'avais eu tellement peur pour lui, tellement peur, que le voir là, maintenant était un réel soulagement.

À l'horizon, le ciel commençait à roser, le soleil se levait, lentement, mais sûrement, sur un jour nouveau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Oui, nous avions réussi, nous nous étions battus, et avions vaincu. Les choses ne serraient plus les mêmes à présent.

Après un temps qui sembla court mais long à la fois, je vis l'ombre du Carrock se détacher dans la pâleur du matin, nous étions bientôt arrivés. Les aigles passèrent au dessus, tournant, revenants, et se rapprochant de plus en plus du sommet, puis nous déposèrent, lentement, doucement, un à un, sur le sol pierreux. Je fus déposée dans les derniers, et j'accueillais le sentiment d'un sol sous mes pieds avec joie. J'atterris assise, mais je me relevais rapidement, me dépêchant d'aller voir si mes compagnons allaient bien.

Thorïn était toujours inconscient, Bilbo aussi semblait très inquiet, et Gandalf, n'en parlons pas. Il semblait calme extérieurement, mais intérieurement je suis sûre qu'il mourrait de peur. Il savait juste contrôler ses émotions... Le magicien se précipita sur Thorïn, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il murmura une sorte d'incantation étrange, tout en faisant passer ses mains au dessus du corps du nain, sans le toucher, cependant.  
Au début, il n'y eu pas d'effet apparent, et puis... Peu à peu, le visage du nain sembla retrouver de la couleur, et sa poitrine commença à se soulever et s'abaisser, lentement mais plus distinctement qu'avant, au rythme de sa respiration un peu forcée. Thorïn ouvrit ensuite lentement ses paupières, encore asse mal en point, mais ne semblant pas vouloir en tenir compte, car à peine avait-il retrouvé ses esprits, qu'il se dépêcha de prendre des nouvelles de Bilbo.

« - Le semi-homme... Chuchota-t-il simplement, inquiet du sort qu'avait pu subir le hobbit en se précipitant ainsi entre lui et la mort.  
- Bilbo est là, sain est sauf. » Répondit le magicien, avec un sourire. Et Thorïn n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se lever.  
Il se mit debout, péniblement, et s'avança vers le petit hobbit.

« - Que vous a-t-il prit ?! S'exclama-t-il. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer. N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ?! Que vous ne pourriez pas survivre sans la nature ?! Que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ?!... Il était assez méchant, mais, je savais ce qui allait suivre, alors je souriait intérieurement. Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé, de toute ma vie. » Finit-il dans un murmure, en serrant Bilbo dans ses bras, malgré qu'il soit blessé.  
Le hobbit sembla très étonné, puis il autorisa un sourire à venir trouver sa place sur ses lèvres, et serra le nain en retour. Il avait réussi à prouver à Thorïn qu'il avait sa place dans la compagnie, qu'il était assez fort et courageux, et inconscient pour les suivre dans cette quête, il avait en quelques sortes gagné la confiance du chef. Il pouvait être fière de lui.

Alors, finalement, comme tout était bien, pour l'instant du moins, mon corps s'autorisa à affronter la fatigue accumulée, plus le stress, et la peur. Ce qui fit que... Je m'évanouis.  
Une seconde, et se fut le noir, le noir complet.

Génial !

* * *

Voila ! Chapitre 13, fait ! :P

Review ?! :3

Je t'aime, toi lecteur ou lectrice qui me suis toutes les semaines, car sans toi je ne serais rien ! Je t'aime ! 3

bisous ! à la semaine prochaine !


	15. Frère des ours

Pardon, I'm so sorry, lo siento mucho !  
J'ai deux semaines de retards. Et le prochain chapitre mettra surement autant de temps à venir, parce que j'ai le brevet dans deux semaines... Mais ensuite, hourra ! je serais en vacances, donc je pourrai écrire beaucoup plus souvent ! :)

Sinon, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendus comte, mais j'ai fini le film ! Alors maintenant je ne pourrais écrire que sur le livre !  
On doit fêter ça ! Déjà 14 chapitre, tu te rends compte ?! Comme le temps passe vite, et comme j'écris beaucoup !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à ta review, j'ai un peu de mal des fois à trouver le temps de donner une réponse correcte... Mais sache que je pense à toi quand même ! Et je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

Donc, avec beaucoup de retard; voila le chapitre 14 !  
Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 14  
Frère des ours.

Le soleil d'été décidait de se la jouer troll, et m'envoya ses rayons en plein dans les yeux.  
J'ouvrais mes paupière péniblement, laissant la lumière m'aveugler quelques instant, avant de retrouver complètement mes repères. J'étais dans la forêt. Yeah... Je pensais qu'en me réveillant après cette terrible mésaventure, j'aurais le droit à un peu de confort et de tranquillité pour un moment... Apparemment, j'avais tord. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, et, couchée par terre depuis je ne savais combien de temps, j'avais faim, très faim. Alors j'essayais de m'asseoir, mais... « Argh ! » une profonde douleur se répandit dans tout mon corps, et je retombait piteusement par terre.

« - Maëra ! Tu est réveillée ! » J'entendis quelqu'un venir vers moi, mais j'étais un peu incapable de voir qui c'était, bien que pas sa voix il me semblai reconnaître Ori... Et j'avais raison, me dis-je alors que je vis la tête du nain apparaître au dessus de la mienne, me cachant la vue.  
- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il gentiment.  
- Hum, j'ai mal partout, c'est horrible !  
- Après le combat que tu as mené, je n'en suis pas étonné !  
- Que s'est-il passé ?! Demandais-je, confuse, ma tête commençant à tourner.  
- A quel moment exactement ? Impétueuse jeune humaine. Demanda Gandalf, qui nous avait rejoint en me voyant consciente.  
- Gandalf !... Je... Je suis désolée d'avoir désobéi... Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser...  
- Il y a de quoi l'être, effectivement. Gandalf avait parlé en même temps que moi, et il fronça les sourcils en m'entendant.  
- Euhm, et bien je vais vous laisser. Dit Ori, mal à l'aise, avant de repartir vers je ne sais où.  
- Maëra. Quelles que soient les raisons qui t'aient poussée à désobéir, tu dois comprendre que c'était totalement stupide ! Et incroyablement dangereux ! Partir comme ça, en pleine nuit, toute seule. Imagine ce qu'il ce serrait passé si quelque chose t'avait attaquée ! Sans la compagnie avec toi, tu n'aurais pas tenue dix secondes sans te faire écraser... Et tu n'as rien à faire ici, de toute façon ! Je me retiens déjà de te renvoyer avec les aigles, afin qu'ils t'emmènent quelque part. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils accepteraient de faire le chemin jusqu'à Fondcombe avec une petite humaine aussi têtue et insolente... » S'exclama le magicien.  
Ouch. Je sentis la rage monter en moi. De quel droit il m'insultait, lui ?!  
« - Je ne veux plus que tu me désobéisse, Maëra. C'est bien clair ? Où je ne serais plus en mesure de te faire un minimum confiance. Il avait soudain un air très menaçant, et j'eus horriblement peur de lui, pour la première fois. J'avalais ma salive, hochant la tête, et essayant de reculer, mais couchée par terre, c'était un peu dur...  
- Maintenant, que voulez vous savoir ? Et de quoi vous souvenez vous, surtout ? Et il repassait au vouvoiement. Je ne le comprendrais jamais...  
- Je... Je me souviens du combat. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me sois prise un tronc dessus, et... C'est tout. Je ne me souviens de rien après ça.  
- Et bien, les aigles sont revenue vous aider, et nous ont emmenés en haut du Carrock... C'était il y a deux jours... Nous avons monté le camp et les aigles nous ont apporté des vivres... Nous attendions tous votre réveil afin de pouvoir reprendre vraiment la route.  
- Attendez, ça fait deux jours que je dors ?!  
- Effectivement. Vous avez été gravement blessée. Une côte cassé, plusieurs fêlées. Heureusement que l'autre bête était aussi sous le tronc, il a empêché l'arbre de vous écraser complètement et de vous briser le bassin. Vous avez aussi un grand nombre de bleus et coupures, dont cette grande entaille dans l'épaule. Je me demande comment vous avez tenu aussi longtemps d'ailleurs. Vous êtes plus coriace que vous n'en avez l'air.  
- Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas sûre... Et... Thorïn ?  
- Thorïn va bien. Enfin, mieux qu'avant. Il a eu quelques côtes fêlées, lui aussi, mais nous pouvons remercier le travail remarquable des nains et leur solides armures qui lui ont permit de rester entier, malgré la forte mâchoire du warg. Mais il va bien mieux que vous, il ne s'est pas évanoui, pour commencer, et il arrive à marcher assez normalement.  
- Et Bilbo ? Et les autres ?  
- Tout le monde va bien, Maëra, vous êtes la seule grande blessée.  
- Ah, bien. Quand est-ce que je serais en mesure de me lever ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Quand vous vous en sentirez capable, essayez donc.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, je supportait l'horrible douleur dans tous mes membres pour aller « aux toilettes »... C'est assez horrible, en fait, de ne pas avoir de vrais W.C, de devoir faire dans la forêt... Enfin, en repassant par le campement, j'en profitais pour me remplir l'estomac, et saluer mes compagnons, m'assurant de la santé de Thorïn au passage.

On resta au même endroit jusqu'au sur-lendemain, quand Gandalf me jugea capable de reprendre la route, sans trop pousser, quand même (ce qui voulait dire que je marcherais un peu, puis ferais une longue pause, ou marcherais lentement, aussi longtemps que possible). Ça avait bien l'air d'agacer le magicien, en fait, et je le comprenait. On prenais beaucoup trop de retard sur notre voyage.  
Donc, deux jours après mon réveil, on repris la route en direction de chez Beorn. On parlait d'ailleurs de lui à quelques mètre devant moi, alors je les rattrapais un peu pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait.

« - … Parce que c'est le seul qui soit près de chez lui et qu'il le connaît bien. Répondait Gandalf à une question posée par le hobbit  
- Qui l'appelle ainsi ? Qui le connaît ?  
- Le Quelqu'un dont je vous ai parlé, un très grand personnage. Vous devez tous être très polis quand je vous présenterai. Je le ferais lentement, deux par deux, je pense. Et il vous faudra prendre garde à ne pas l'ennuyer, ou Dieu sais ce qu'il ce passera. Il peut être effroyable quand il est en colère, bien qu'il se montre assez bienveillant quand on ne le contrarie point. Mais je vous préviens, il se courrouce assez facilement.  
- Est-ce la personne auprès de laquelle vous nous emmenez à présent ? Demanda Dori.  
- Ne pourriez vous pas trouver quelqu'un d'humeur plus facile ? Ajouta Glóin.  
- Oui certes ! Non, je ne le pourrais pas. répondit Gandalf. S'il faut que vous en sachiez d'avantage, il s'appelle Beorn, il est très fort, et c'est un changeur de peau.  
- Quoi ! Un pelletier, un homme qui donne des noms fantaisistes aux lapins, quand il ne fait pas de sa peau de l'écureuil? Demanda Bilbo  
- Non, non, NON, NON ! S'écria le magicien, soudain agacé, ainsi qu'un peu craintif. Ne soyez pas stupide, monsieur Baggins, si vous pouvez l'éviter. Et ne prononcez pas de nouveau le mot de pelletier tant que vous trouverez à moins de cent milles de sa maison. Non plus que ceux de couverture, d'étole, de manchon ou tout autre mot malheureux de se genre ! C'est un changeur de peau. Il change sa peau : parfois c'est un énorme ours noir, parfois un homme fort et de grande taille avec d'immenses bras et une longue barbe. Je ne puis pas vous dire grand chose de plus cela doit d'ailleurs vous suffire. D'aucun disent que c'est un ours descendant des grands et anciens ours des montagnes qui vivaient là avant l'arrivée des géants. D'autres que c'est un homme descendant des premiers hommes qui vivaient avant que Smaug ou les autres dragons ne vinssent dans cette partie du monde et avant que les gobelins n'arrivassent du nord dans les montagnes. Je n'en sais rien, mais je pencherais assez pour la seconde version, il n'est pas de ceux à qui l'on peut poser des questions.  
En tout cas il n'est soumis à aucun autre enchantement que le sien propre. Il habite dans une grande maison de bois, et il entretient du bétail et des chevaux presque aussi étonnants que lui même. Il travaillent pour lui et lui parlent. Il ne les mange pas, non plus qu'il ne chasse ni ne mange les bêtes sauvages. Il a un grand nombre de ruches d'abeilles géantes. Comme ours, je l'ai vu une fois assis tout seul en haut du Carrock, je l'ai entendu grogner « Un jour viendra où ils périront et où je retournerais là-bas »...

Il nous avait donné une assez large description de Beorn, à présent, et je mourrais d'envie de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Mais nous avions encore une longue marche à parcourir, et il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Il arrivait un moment où j'avais tellement faim que j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi !

« - Je suis morte... Soufflais-je, c'était une des premières fois que je me plaignais.  
- Courage, nous seront bientôt arrivés. Et tu pourra te reposer. M'encouragea Bilbo.  
- J'ai la dalle... Me plaignis-je encore. Mon caractère d'adolescente toujours grognon commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.  
- La dalle ? Demanda Bilbo, ne comprenant pas mon langage assez...  
- Oui, la dalle, faim, quoi !  
- C'est ainsi que vous parlez chez toi ? S'enquit Fili, curieux.  
- Oui, enfin, c'est ainsi que nous les jeunes, nous exprimons. Expliquais-je, un peu amusée.  
- Et les adultes n'ont pas de mal à vous comprendre ? S'inquiéta Balin.  
- Non, ils sont habitués à nos expressions, bien qu'il ne les utilisent pas.  
- C'est intriguant, tout ça.

- C'est différent de chez vous, plutôt. Répondis-je.  
- Dis moi, que faisait-tu, avant d'arriver ici ? Je veux dire, chez toi, tu travaillais, tu était l'apprentie de quelqu'un ? Ici les enfant suivent souvent les pas de leurs parents, et ils apprennent leur futur métier dès leur plus jeune âge.  
- Ah, non, pas chez moi. J'étais étudiante. Chez moi, tous les enfant, ou presque, vont à l'école dès qu'ils ont trois ou six ans, et ils suivent des études obligatoires. Jusqu'à leur seize ans, je crois. Après cet âge, c'est nous qui choisissons si nous voulons continuer et faire des études supérieures pour nous améliorer, ou si nous voulons commencer à travailler.  
- Et toi, que voulais tu faire ?  
- Moi, je voulais faire des études de théâtre et de comédie après avoir passé mon diplôme.  
- Et il y a des métiers, des gens qui sont payés pour jouer la comédie ? S'étonna Bilbo.  
- Oh oui, certains sont mêmes très connus, et gagnent beaucoup beaucoup d'argent.  
- Mais c'est super, chez toi. s'exclama Ori.  
- C'est sympa en effet. Mais pour arriver à se faire une place dans ce monde, c'est assez compliqué. Il faut se battre, tous les jours, pour arriver à être reconnus du public.  
- Mais tu ne manque pas de courage, tu devrais réussir, quand tu retournera chez toi !  
- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on parle de la même personne... Je suis incroyablement lâche, oui !  
- Mais non ! Et même si c'est vrai, côté détermination, tu est pas mal gâtée. Je crois que ça devrais faire l'affaire, tu ne penses pas ? me sourit Bofur.  
- Oui, sûrement. Enfin, on verra bien. lui répondis-je. Ma meilleure amie disait toujours que quand on veux, on peut. Alors je garde espoir. Continuais-je, d'un ton un peu plus nostalgique, cette fois.  
- Tes amis te manquent, hein. Dit gentiment Dwalin. Ce n'étais pas vraiment une question.  
- Bien sûr. Je pense constamment à eux. J'aimerais qu'ils soient là, avec moi.  
- Bientôt tu pourra les revoir, fais confiance à Gandalf, il trouvera un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi. Me dit sagement Balin.  
- Je sais. J'ai confiance. Lui souris-je. N'empêche que pour l'instant, mon ventre aimerais être nourrit ! M'exclamais-je, faisant rire certains de mes compagnons.

Et alors on commençait à voir apparaître des champs de fleurs, par-ci par-là, signe qu'on approchait de la maison du changeur de peau. Enfin !  
C'était assez joli, est j'aurais bien pus les apprécier si je n'étais pas aussi mal en point. On pouvait voir d'énormes abeilles butiner autour des fleurs, et, bien qu'intrigantes et assez belles, elles faisaient un peu peur. Elle étaient aussi grosses que des frelons !

« -Nous approchons. Dit Gandalf, porteur de bonne nouvelle. Nous somme à la lisière de ses pâturages à abeilles.

On continua encore un moment, avant d'arriver à une ceinture de très grands et vieux chênes, puis une haute haie d'épineux.

« Vous feriez mieux d'attendre ici. Nous dit le magicien. Quand je sifflerais ou j'appellerais, vous commencerez à me suivre. Mais seulement par paires, notez le, à cinq minutes d'intervalles. Bombur, qui est le plus gros, viendra seul et en dernier. Venez monsieur Baggins, Maëra ! Vous venez tout les deux avec moi. Il y a sûrement une porte par ici. »

Et sur ces mots, il nous fit signe de le suivre à travers un passage dans la haie. Nous étions assez effrayés. Bien que j'eus attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, j'avais vraiment envie de connaître Beorn ! Il m'intriguait grandement...  
On arriva bientôt à une porte de bois, haute et large, au delà de laquelle on pouvait voir des jardins et des bâtiments bas, en bois, recouverts de chaume. Il y avait des granges, des écuries, des étables et une longue maison de bois. À l'intérieur de la haire,il y avait beaucoup de ruches, assez pour me pousser à m'en éloigner le plus possible. L'air était bourdonnant, des abeilles qui venaient et partaient, passaient sans arrêt.  
Gandalf poussa la porte grinçante, et on suivit le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Des chevaux un peu étranges vinrent nous observer, et repartirent au galop... Uh. Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ?! Je n'étais pas très rassurée, en fait. Tout ça me semblait trop étrange.  
On avança encore un peu, jusqu'à arriver près de la maison, la grand maison en bois, qui semblait bien sympathique.  
Et là, à côté des chevaux, et de l'entrée, se tenait un grand homme...

Alors, c'était lui, Beorn ?

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes (faudrait vraiment que je me trouve un bêta... ^^')  
Avis ?! Tu sais par où ça passe ! :)

A bientôt mon petit chou !  
Je sais absolument pas quand je trouverais le temps d'écrire, mais ne sois pas étonné si le prochain chapitre est publié à la fin du mois... Désolée !

Et, bonne nuit (parce que là, je vais me coucher...) ! :)


	16. Ours et Khuzdul

... Quoi que je dise, je ne serais pas pardonnée pour ces trois semaines de retard, hein ? Je suis vraiment désolée, sincèrement.  
Sinon, je suis là, avec un nouveau chapitre pour toi ! Mais avant, j'ai plein de trucs à raconter !

D'abord, j'ai eu mon brevet ! Avec mention bien (je voulais très bien, moi... La prochaine fois je réviserais... peut être.), donc j'ai eu un ordi portable ! (youhouuuu !) :D C'est aussi parce qu'à la rentrée, je m'en vais en internat pour faire mon bac STD2A...

Ensuite, qui est allée à la Japan Expo/ Comic Con ? Moi j'y suis allée le jeudi avec des potes et le dimanche avec deux amies pour voir Mark Gatiss ! (Si l'un(e) d'entre vous est fan de Sherlock ou Doctor Who, vous devez savoir de qui il s'agit) Et je l'ai vu ! Et c'était trop BIEEEEEEN ! :D  
Même qu'on l'as fait sourire, parce que quand il est arrivé, avec tous ses gardes du corps, on étaient assises par terre et in mangeait nos sandwichs comme des clochardes. Il est passé à deux mètres de nous, et quand on l'as vu arriver de loin, on s'est genre stoppés complètement, pour l'admirer. Il nous as vue, et il nous a SOURIS ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! (désolée, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser un peu mes sentiments)  
C'était trop bien ! J'ai vraiment adoré. En plus, le dimanche j'ai rencontrée une amie que j'avais jamais vu avant !(Tu te reconnaitra ;) ) Et je me suis faite une autre amie aussi folle que moi ! :3

Bref, désolée de vous embêter avec ma vie, voici le chapitre, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 15  
Ours et Khuzdul

Beorn était tout à fait… Enfin, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais sans vraiment l'être… Un peu compliqué, hein ? Je vais vous le décrire, alors, ce sera peut être plus facile pour vous de comprendre mon point de vue… Bien que l'important soit de savoir que bien que j'eus déjà imaginé comment il serait, le voir était assez impressionnant.  
Donc, Beorn était grand, surprise ? Pas vraiment. Il était très grand… Déjà que je n'étais pas bien grande, mais… Haha, pauvre Thorin. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup, quand il le verrait ! (Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau…)  
Bref, Beorn. Il était assez bien battit, quand même. Tout en muscles ! Et en poils, aussi… Il avait un visage carré, un visage de guerrier. Comme on s'imagine les Vikings ! Beorn avait une grande barbe brune emmêlée et d'aussi longs cheveux épais et touffus. Il me faisait un peu penser à Hagrid… Un Hagrid musclé.  
Il portait une tunique sans manches qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et… Euh, il n'avait pas l'air de porter de pantalon… Hum, bien, d'accord. Disons que c'est normal, espérons qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose qui lui fera écarter les jambes, ni se baisser.

« - Peuh ! Les voici ! Dit-il à ses chevaux . Ils ne paraissent pas bien dangereux. Vous pouvez partir ! leur dit-il avant de lâcher un rire assez sonore et de poser sa hache. Qui êtes-vous et que désirez-vous ? nous demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix , s'approchant plus près de nous, de sorte qu'il surplombait Gandalf, et que Bilbo aurait pu passer entre ses jambes sans même baisser la tête - ce que je ne lui conseillais pas -.  
- Je suis Gandalf. dit l'Istar.  
- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Grogna l'ours. Je suppose que la jeune fille est humaine, bien que de petite taille. Mais qu'est-ce que ce petit homme ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers le pauvre Bilbo.  
- Voici , un hobbit de bonne famille et de réputation inattaquable. (Bilbo s'inclina) quand à la petite humaine, son nom est Maëra Majeski (WHAT ?! Comment il connaissait mon nom, lui ?! Eugh , flippant). Elle vient de loin, et est bien brave pour son âge…Quand à moi, je suis un magicien. J'ai entendu parler de vous, si vous, vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi. Mais peut être connaissez vous mon bon cousin Radagast, qui habite aux lisières sud de Mirkwood.  
- Oui, il est pas mal pour un magicien. Je le voyais autrefois de temps en temps. Répondit Beorn. Eh bien, maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes ou ce que vous dites être, que voulez vous ?  
- Pour être franc, nous avons perdu notre bagage et quelque peu notre chemin; Nous avons besoin d'aide ou tout au moins de conseils. Mais tout d'abord, nous avons une blessée ici présent, et les derniers jours ont étés bien fatiguant pour elle. Serait-ce trop vous demander que de la laisser se reposer chez vous ?  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi, les sourcils froncés  
- Une attaque d'orcs, à notre sortie des montagnes. Il s'en est suivi un combat acharné, ils nous ont donnés beaucoup de mal… Lui répondis-je  
- Des orcs ?! Vous allez devoir m'expliquer en détails vos aventures, Gandalf. Mais avant tout, je lui prêterais volontiers une chambre. Suivez-moi, Maëra. »

Tient, il avait retenu mon nom… Beorn s'engouffra dans la maison, et je ne pus que le suivre. Elle était assez petite, mais grande en même temps. Tout ce qui concerne ce curieux personnage est contradictoire apparemment. Enfin, sa maison, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces, mais elles étaient très larges et hautes. Donc ça semblait grand, pour nous, mais on avait vite fait le tour.

Il m'emmena au bout d'un couloir, le couloir principal, apparemment, et poussa la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit sur une chambre. Assez grande, tout était en bois, sauf le martelas et les draps du lit –heureusement–. Il y avait une armoire sculptée contre le mur et une table ainsi qu'un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce.

« -C'est une chambre d'amis, mais il n'y a pas grand monde qui y va souvent. Reposez-vous comme vous le souhaitez mais ne touchez à rien. » Me prévint-il avant de repartir dans le couloir, me laissant immobile au milieu de la pièce, sans savoir quoi faire.

Finalement, je posais mon sac dans un coin et fit un petit tour, curieuse comme je suis… Quoi ? Il m'avait dit de ne toucher à rien, c'est ça qui vous gène ? Pfff, vous me connaissez un peu quand même… Comme si je suis du genre à obéir quand on me dit de ne pas toucher… Ou ne pas aller quelque part.  
Donc, je fis mon petit tour. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant, quelques vêtements dans l'armoire, des feuilles, de quoi écrire, sur le bureau, ainsi que quelques livres. Alors je me laissais tomber mollement sur le matelas, crevée. Cependant je ne pus trouver le sommeil. Alors je fermais simplement les yeux et me concentrais sur le bruit des voix dans le salon. Gandalf en était à raconter l'épisode de l'orage, et si j'avais raison, Thorin était arrivé ainsi que… Dori, surement.  
Tient, deux nouveau venaient de faire leur apparition. Nori et Ori, cette fois. Pauvre Beorn, à sa place, je n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps. Je les aurais fait venir en même temps, pour ne plus être dérangée… Mais tout cela faisait bien sûr partit du plan de Gandalf. Interrompre le récit pour que Beorn s'y intéresse plus, et soit plus impatient de le connaitre, à la place de nous renvoyer chez nous...  
Au bout d'un long moment, et de beaucoup, beaucoup d'interruptions, Gandalf acheva enfin son récit. Il faisait presque nuit.

« - Une très bonne histoire ! l'entendis-je s'exclamer. La meilleure que j'aie entendue depuis longtemps. Si tous les mendiants pouvaient en raconter une aussi bonne, peut être rencontreraient-ils chez moi plus d'amabilité. Il se peut que vous l'ayez entièrement forgée, bien sûr, mais vous n'en méritez pas moins un souper. Mangeons donc un morceau. »  
L'appel de la nourriture, vous connaissez ? À peine avait-il finit sa phrase que j'étais avec eux, dans le salon, attendant la nourriture avec impatiente.

« Et bien, on dirait que la blessée a faim, elle aussi.» sourit-il en me voyant débarquer.

Il claqua des mains dans la salle à présent baignée par l'obscurité, et entrèrent quatre poneys blancs et plusieurs grands chiens gris au corps assez allongé. Beorn se mit à leur parler dans un langage étrange, comme des bruits d'animaux, et les bêtes ressortirent et revinrent portant des torches dans leur gueule. Ils les allumèrent, et les plantèrent dans des supports. Les chiens pouvaient se mettre sur leurs pattes arrière et utiliser leurs pattes avant comme les hommes… Ils sortirent des planches et les dressèrent près du feu.  
Et ce fut la foire. Entraient des moutons blancs comme la neige, et un bélier noir de jais. Ils portaient une nappe et plateaux contenant les bols, des assiettes, des couteaux et cuillères… Que les chiens prirent et disposèrent.

Bref, passa un long moment où on vit un défilé d'animaux, aménageant la table pour qu'on puisse tous s'asseoir et manger. Et enfin, on eu un diner. Un vrai, comme on en avait pas mangé depuis notre départ d'Imladris. Beorn fit l'animation du repas, en nous racontant plein d'histoires relatives aux terres sauvages, et particulièrement sur Mirkwood.  
Ça faisait un peu peur, tenant compte du fait qu'on y serait bientôt…

Après manger, Beorn disparut. Nous laissant tous seuls dans la salle, somnolents près du feu, jambes croisées. Et les nains commencèrent à chanter une autre de leurs chansons… Ça faisait longtemps.

« Le vent soufflait sur la lande desséchée,  
Mais dans la forêt pas une feuille ne remuait  
Là, les ombres régnèrent la nuit et le jour,  
Et de noires choses rampaient silencieusement dessous.

Le vent descendait, froid, des montagnes  
Et, comme une marée, rugissait et roulait  
Les branches gémissaient, la forêt lamentait,  
Et les feuilles étaient répandues sur l'humus.

Le vent passa de l'ouest à l'est  
Tout mouvement dans la forêt cessa,  
Mais, sur les marrais, aigres et stridents,  
furent lâchés ses tons sifflants...»

Leurs voix étaient profondes, et assez envoutantes. Elles me berçaient, et bientôt, j'étais presque en train de dormir par terre. Mes yeux se fermants tous seuls. Mais soudain, Gandalf se redressa :

« - Il est temps de dormir. Pour nous mais aussi pour Beorn. ici nous pouvons nous reposer à fond et en toute sécurité. Mais faites bien attention à ce qu'as dit Beorn. Ne vous égarez pas au dehors, avant le levez du soleil. C'est à vos risques et périls. »

Les lits étaient déjà faits, le mien consistait en un matelas de paille et une couverture en laine... Je me glissait directement sous les couvertures, me roulant en position fœtale, remontant la couverture au dessus de mes épaules, et plongeais rapidement dans un sommeil profond. Sans tenir compte des grognements venants de l'extérieur de la maison.

On me réveilla en secouant doucement mon épaule. Et la première chose que je vis fut Dwalin.

« - Debout, flemmarde, où il ne restera plus de petit déjeuner pour toi !  
- Petit déjeuner ! m'exclamais-je sautant sur mes pieds, tanguant quelques secondes, le temps de trouver mon équilibre. Où est le petit déjeuner ?!  
- Pour la plus grande part, dans nos estomacs. me répondirent quelques nains, allant et venant. Mais ce qu'il en reste est dans la véranda.  
- Merci ! Quelle heure est-il, au fait ?  
- Quelque chose comme dix heures du matin. » me répondit le nain tatoué, me menant vers la véranda et la nourriture.

Là bas se trouvaient les deux jeunes frères, Balin, Ori et Bilbo, qui n'avait pas encore entamé son petit déjeuner.

« - Hello ! Les saluais-je  
- "éllo" ? Qu'est ce ? Demanda Dwalin de derrière moi  
- Ah, c'est une langue qu'on parle dans un pays proche du mien, elle est très répandue, chez moi. Alors on doit l'apprendre des qu'on est petits. Hello veux dire Salut.  
- Ah. Et comment s'appelle cette langue ? demanda Balin, toujours curieux des nouvelles choses.  
- C'est de l'Anglais. Je pourrais vous apprend quelques mot, si vous voulez. Enfin, à condition que vous m'appreniez le Khuzdul, bien entendu. répondis-je avec un sourire.  
- Oh mais ce serait avec joie, ma chère. Nous pourrions commencer aujourd'hui, si nous avons le temps. Qu'en penses-tu ? Proposa le nain à barbe blanche.  
- Sérieux ?! Vous me proposez vraiment de m'apprendre votre langue ?! M'exclamais-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.  
- Ouais ! Ce serait sympa ! répondit Fíli, enthousiaste.  
- Alors? T'es d'accord ? me demanda Kíli, plein d'espoir.  
- Bien sûr ! Comment tu veux que je dise non ?! J'ai toujours aimé apprendre. En attendant, j'ai bien la dalle, moi. dis-je en me servant de ce qui restait sur la table du petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs, où est le magicien ?! Demandais-je, curieuse.  
- Surement quelque part, on ne l'as pas vu depuis hier soir, cependant. M'expliqua Ori.  
- ... Il nous amène chez un de ses amis étrange et nous abandonne tout de suite après ?! N'importe quoi... Marmonnais-je.  
- Il avait surement quelques chose à faire, il faudra lui demander quand il reviendra. me dit Bilbo.  
- Mouais... Mais, Beorn aussi a disparu, on dirait. Vous n'avez sans doute pas d'idée sur où il pourrait être ?  
- Non plus, je le craint...»

On ne les revit pas de toute la journée... Vers les coups de treize heures, on s'installa dehors, avec Balin, Kíli et Fíli, Bofur et Bilbo, munis de feuilles et de crayons, et moi de mon carnet pour tout noter. Thorin était assis sous un arbre, près de nous. Il faisait semblant de na pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait de notre côté. Je le soupçonnait en fait de vouloir se joindre à nous, mais sans oser s'approcher. Je lui aurais bien proposé de venir avec nous, si je n'avais pas craint qu'il me rejette, grognon comme à son habitude.

«- Bien, nous pouvons commencer ?  
- Sûr. répondis-je, impatiente.  
- Humm, par quoi pouvons nous débuter, les garçons? Demanda le nain à barbe blanche aux autres.  
- Hum, et pourquoi pas l'alphabet ? L'écriture est différente, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je.  
- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison ! Bofur, écrit lui l'alphabet s'il te plait.  
- C'est comme si c'était fait. Dit-il, saisissant une feuille et un crayon, et commençant à tracer les lettres, marquant leur équivalent dans notre alphabet.  
- Sinon, en attendant que Bofur ai finit, quels mots ou phrases pourrions nous lui apprendre ?  
- Oh ! Je sais ! Maëra, tu es une "khîm nith". Nith veut dire fille. et Khîm, jeune. Dit Kíli, avec un sourire.  
- Khîm Nith. Khîm nith, khîm nith, khîm nith. Pigé ! Comment ça s'écrit ? Demandais-je, et Kíli saisit une autre feuille est écrivit le mot en Khuzdul, que je copiais tout de suite après dans mon carnet.  
- Bilbo, tu es un "melekhûn". Un hobbit. Lui dit Kíli.  
- Vous pouvez me l'écrire ? Demanda poliment le hobbit, comme à son habitude.  
- Bien sûr. Attendez un instant. Le brun se mit à écrire.  
- Ensuite, "ai-menu Duzhuk" signifie à votre service. M'expliqua le blond.  
- Ai-menu quoi ?  
- Ai-menu Duz Huk. Articula-t-il.  
- Ai-menu Duzhuk... Ai-menu Duzhuk ! M'exclamais-je, me baissant le maximum, bien que je sois assise, essayant de me mettre dans la situation.  
- Pas mal, pas mal, Maëra. Me complimenta Bofur. Tient, voici l'alphabet.  
- Merci ! Je recopiais tout de suite l'alphabet dans mon propre carnet, puis le donnait à Bilbo. En relevant les yeux, je surpris le regard du chef de la compagnie posé sur nous et lui fis un petit sourire, auquel il eu du mal à répondre, mais je parvins tout de même à voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
- Ai menu Duzhuk. comment on écrit ça ? Poursuivit-je.  
- Donne ton carnet un instant ?» me demanda Bofur, en prenant mon carnet et traçant directement les lettres dedans, puis écrivant la signification à côté, alors que Balin l'écrivait sur une feuille pour Bilbo...

Le cours continua une bonne partie de l'après midi. Puis mes compagnons me demandèrent de leur apprendre l'anglais... Finalement on ne retourna à l'intérieur qu'à l'heure de manger. Nous n'avions pas eu de signe de Gandalf ni Beorn de toute la journée, et ça m'inquiétais un peu...

Enfin, ce fut lorsqu'on était tous à table, et prêts à entamer le bon repas que les animaux de Beorn nous avaient apportés, que la porte s'ouvrit sur un magicien que nous connaissions bien.

«Gandalf, enfin !» M'exclamais-je, impatiente d'entendre ce qu'il avait à nous dire.

* * *

Voilà !  
Si ça t'intéresse d'apprendre le Khuzdul, j'ai mis le lien du site sur mon profil. Sinon, il y a google ! ;)

Review ?

P.S : (demain) Dimanche (à deux heures du mat') je m'en vais en vacances, je ne rentrerais que samedi prochain. Donc je pense pas que je pourrais écrire ! désolée !

Alors je te dis à peluche ! :)


End file.
